Just The Beginning
by Amanda.Panda16
Summary: One year on from the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny are still fighting for what they believe is right, just not the way you think. DH Spoilers, obviously H/G
1. Starting Over

Hogwarts hadn't changed since he had been here for his graduation last year

**Chapter 1 - Starting Over**

"_That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."_

"Alright mate, see you then," Ron said, taking Hermione's hand, walking with Harry out of the Headmaster's office.

"Bye Harry," Hermione said meekly before letting go of Ron's hand, and giving Harry a small hug.

Harry smiled and began the long walk to Gryffindor Tower. He slowed down when his nose picked up a flowery scent; it was familiar. He breathed it in slowly, savouring it, making up for all those hard months when he had been on the run in the bush without it.

Without her.

Following the scent, Harry turned around the corner slowly, his eyes scouring the corridor, when he reached the red head, obliviously walking towards him.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed when she looked up and saw him. She ran up to him and slapped him firmly on the cheek, then embraced his middle. Harry wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, rubbing them. "Sorry, I just needed to vent some of my anger. Harry . . . I missed you, so much, you can't imagine how much." She said, her voice muffled by the material of his shirt.

"I think I can, Gin," he said, all the while sub-consciously rubbing his cheek. "You wouldn't believe how much time I spent watching your dot on the Marauder's Map. I felt like I would be able to reach out and grab you, but every time I tried, you slipped away." He looked down into her face, and saw her eyes looking up at him, welling up.

"Gin, what's the matter? Did I . . . um . . . say something . . . was it -?"

"I thought you were d-dead," She said in between sobs. "After F-Fred, I don't think I could have accepted you d-dying too. So when I saw you, in Hagrid's arms . . . I – I just lost it, I was going for revenge, well, I guess you saw Bellatrix before mum took over."

Harry nodded and continued. "Ginny . . . I- I'm so -" Harry started, before she put her index finger to his mouth.

"No." Ginny said softly, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, and reaching for his with her other, and forced him to walk along the corridor with her.

"But-"

"No buts Harry. I won't let you say it. You know just as much as everyone else that he . . . he died the way he wanted to die. Joking and fighting for a better future. A better future for us. Just like all the others did, your parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin and Tonks. All of them. I don't blame you for their deaths or anything else, and nobody else does either. So I don't want to hear any crap about how it's your fault that he – that he . . ." she shook her head, and pulled Harry's chest towards her, and buried her face in it.

Harry didn't know how long they stood in the middle of the corridor, all he knew was that he was going to hold her, comfort her, for as long as it took for the pain to go away. They remained this way for a while before she had controlled her breathing and her eyes weren't puffy anymore.

"Harry . . ." she whispered into his shirt.

"Yes, Ginny?" he asked.

She stood on her toes, extracting her face from the wet patch on his blood stained robes, reached up to his mouth and kissed him gently on the mouth. He was taken aback, but kissed her back, with passion never the less. How long he had been waiting to do this, ever since that day at the Burrow he had just wanted to hide away from everything with her, spending days like they used to. To let the world fight their own battles. But then his hero-complex wouldn't have been able to deal with it. He would never know how he had found the strength to walk away from her.

Coming away for air, Ginny leant her forehead against Harry's for a few minutes, before stalking off down the corridor, Harry dragging at her feet. It took him a while to catch up to her, but when he did, he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the closest wall and pulled her face to his. He kept one hand on the wall, keeping him from falling against her; and the other on her waist. Ginny's hands were both grasping bunches of Harry's shirt, pulling him closer to her. Harry licked the side of her mouth with his tongue and she opened her mouth and kissed him back with passion. This carried on for a few more moments, though luckily no one walked in on them.

After a few minutes, they extracted themselves from each other, and slid down the wall to catch their breaths. Ginny sat between Harry's open legs and leaned back against his chest, and Harry kissed the side of her neck softly, listening to the sound of each other's heartbeats.

"Wow," Harry said. "I think that one takes first place against that kiss you gave me on my birthday." They both smiled. "Although, I do remember our first kiss. That was pretty nice." Harry smiled.

"So, what do you reckon, you'll take me back?" Harry asked lightly, though the question had been burning a hole in his brain for the past few hours, since he first saw her in the room of requirement.

Ginny looked up at him, and kissed his lower jaw.

"I suppose that means you don't want me back?" He deduced.

They laughed, and Harry stood up, and held out his arm to help Ginny up, and they continued the trudge up to Gryffindor Tower, Ginny leaning into Harry, with his arm around her waist.

"Harry, can I stay with you tonight? I . . . I don't think I could stand being alone after today," Ginny asked when they entered the empty common room.

"Come here," he said signaling for her to take his hand, and together they walked up to the boys dormitories, and fell asleep on top of the covers, exhausted from the last few days, arms entangled around each other.

It was here that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley found them hours later.

"Arthur, my little girl . . . my baby . . ." Mrs. Weasley stammered quietly before her husband took her in his arms.

"Let them be, Molly. She's safe and she's happy, and that is all that I ask for. For now, let them sleep." he said, and they left the dormitory.

Harry woke up the next morning, just before dawn, wondering what was constricting his chest. 'Ginny,' he thought, and smiled before gently slipping out from underneath her, careful not to wake her.

When he got back from the bathroom, Ginny was awake, and sitting against the fluffed pillows. When she saw him, she smiled and shifted over so that Harry could sit down next to her.

"Ginny . . . I think you deserve to know what happened while I was gone. I'm going to tell you everything, but not now. It isn't the right time. But I promise no more secrets. Ever."

"Harry, you don't have to tell me what happened . . ." she reasoned.

"But I think I do. I'll tell you, Ron and Hermione will help of course, like I could do without them after all this time." He added as an after thought. "They've been with me every step of the way. 7 Years is a long time, especially to put up with a prat like me . . . and to think that it took Ron so long . . ." his mind wandering.

"So long to do what?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I forgot to mention it, must have slipped my mind actually, you know what with the mind-blowing snogging session last night, and then waking up to a gorgeous women in my bed this morning," he said, a smile engulfing his whole face.

"Anyone I know?" she asked coyly.

"Oh . . . very well, I could actually mistake you for her anytime," he said.

She punched him softly in the arm, but smiled all the while.

"Anyway, Ron and Hermione are going out." He paused to let it sink in "At least, I hope they're going out, otherwise that could be really awkward." Ginny glared at him. "Oh, sorry, I forgot; she kissed him in the middle of the, uh, battle, pretty much."

"You're kidding? What ever gave her such an idea to kiss my brother?"

"No, I'm not. He said something about the elves, and she kind of just threw herself at him, and then they couldn't keep their hands off each other long enough to help me defeat Voldemort. Plus, the sexual tension between them could almost be sliced with a scalpel"

They both laughed, and then leaned in and began to reacquaint themselves with each other. Their hands were roaming over the others body, and through their hair.

"Oi! What are you doing to my sister?" yelled a voice from the door. They both looked up to see Ron standing there, with Hermione running up after him, obviously trying to stop him. "You promised, remember?"

Harry looked as id he was about to apologise, but Ginny beat him to the mark and purt her two bobs worth in.

"Seriously Ron, couldn't you tell that we were snogging, Ronald? After what I've heard, you should know what that is by now." Ginny asked, shooting daggers with her eyes.

"I believe I understood that. And plus, I've snogged before." He said, avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah, I think we all remember Lavendar." Harry said, before snorting into his pillow. Hermione and Ron blushed awkwardly. Ginny continued.

"I believe that would be because you spent most of last night doing that yourself, if I am not mistaken" She replied, before turning her attention back to Harry, reaching up to the back of his head, pulling him on top of her, opening her mouth slightly, deepening the kiss.

Ron and Hermione left, with comments like "Bloody hell, can't you give a guy some warning when you do that? A guy can't even go to his dorm without seeing disturbing images of his sister and best mate" from Ron, and "Seriously Ronald!" from Hermione.

They obviously alerted the rest of the Weasley brothers, because not longer after, they were interrupted by a sharp rapping at the door.

"Put your hands up in the air, and remain seated at least 2 feet apart," called a voice that sounded similar to Bill, and with that, the door burst open, to reveal Bill, Charlie, George and Ron, and they weren't happy.


	2. Facing the Wrath of A Weasley

Chapter 2: Facing the Wrath of a Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or location used by J. K Rowling.**

**Chapter 2: Facing the Wrath of a Weasley**

"_Put your hands up in the air, and remain seated at least 2 feet apart," called a voice that sounded similar to Bill, and with that, the door burst open, to reveal Bill, Charlie, George and Ron, and they weren't happy._

Harry and Ginny looked up from their current, and more preferred activities; Ginny sent death glares towards the doorway.

Harry slowly peeled himself away from Ginny, and she stood up and walked slowly over to the door, and poked her head out.

"Can we help you?" Ginny asked coldly, glaring at her brothers, and wondering why she hadn't taken the initiative to lock the door before they got too distracted with . . . other activities.

"Harry . . . could we have a word?" Bill said hesitantly, as if Harry would pull out his wand and hex him to death.

"Um . . . sure," he kissed Ginny on her forehead, and squeezed her hand reassuringly before walking out of the Seventh Year Dorm in front of the four disgruntled brothers.

"Harry, what the hell was happening in there?" Charlie asked bluntly.

"We . . . err . . . we, um . . ." Harry stumbled over his words, while they four men glared at him, making him rather uncomfortable. "What do you think we were . . . uh doing in there?" he asked timidly.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you were doing something that involves a lot of close contact with out little sister!" Ron said, jumping in before his brothers could even put together a sentence in their brains.

"Mate, I really don't think you can talk. I recall seeing you in pretty close contact with Lavender Brown last year and in company of about 50 or so more people so . . ." Harry argued, trying to calm his ragged breathing, pursing his lips.

"That's totally unrelated. This is about our little sister. Not about Ron's horrible kissing techniques and definitely not about any past relationships any of us have been in." George said.

"So, Harry, what exactly are your intentions with said little sister?" Bill asked.

"Intentions? Oh . . . I . . . uh . . . I would never, uh . . . Ginny. .she wouldn't"

"Would you leave my _boyfriend _alone? He just killed the darkest wizard in history, and here you are asking whether we have had sex or are planning to. Now, scram before you are reacquainted with my old batty friends," Ginny said, walking out of the dorm, her wand raised at shoulder height.

"We were . . . uh just leaving to . . . um, go find old Perce," Bill said, "I think he was with uh . . . Mum and Dad when we . . . uh left," all of them slowly backed away before running down the stairs 2 at a time.

"Gin, you know that I would never push you to do _anything_, you know that, right?" Harry asked, pulling Ginny into a hug.

"Who said I would even _let _you push me to do anything, and if you did, I may have to command my batty friends to do something to you. And we both know I don't want to do that." She said, looking up into Harry's eyes. "Now, where were we before my idiot brothers rudely interrupted us?" she asked, her voice a bit more than a whisper, and Harry leant down, connecting his lips with her own. Their hands were roaming over each other's bodies. Harry felt around for the door handle to the dorm with his free hand. He opened it, he and Ginny still kissing just as passionately and deeply as before.

Harry guided Ginny into the dorm, and she kicked the door shut with her foot, before she was pinned against the wall, hands above her head. Harry pulled his lips away from hers gently, and began to kiss her gently, starting on the nape of her neck.

Somehow, she managed to unpin herself from the wall, and Ginny directed Harry over to his bed, where they both laid down, with Harry's strong arms around her waist. They had calmed down quite a bit, and were asleep when Ron ventured back into the dorm.

He banged loudly on the door. Nothing. He banged on the door again. Still nothing. He glanced back at Hermione, who nodded that it was probably safe to enter. He opened the door and walked in, with Hermione not far behind.

"Ronald, just look at them. I can honestly say that after all those months in that tent, I honestly have never seen Harry look quite so peaceful while he's asleep. Even before this year, he's never really had a goodnight sleep with those dreadful dreams. I think having his first goodnight sleep with your sister in his arms isn't such a bad thing. They're good together. They're going to help each other through all of this." Hermione said. She walked back over to Ron, who put his arm around her waist, and kissed her sweetly on her cheek.

"We really should wake them, you know. I mean, Harry hasn't left this room since, well, you know. Kingsley and McGonagall need to talk to him before the ceremony." Hermione said, her eyes welling up slightly at the mention of the Final Battle, and of the Ceremony which was to take place later.

"Okay, let's wake them up then," Ron walked over to Harry, and began to shake him, rather violently.

"I'm up, now go away!" Harry said groggily.

"Sorry mate, but Kingsley and McGonagall want to talk to you, and mum and dad are worried about the both of you."

On the walk from the dorm, there were constant reminders of the Final Battle that had taken place only the day before. Blood stained floors, crumbled bricks and rubble. All of it was all a reminder of what everyone that had been killed during the war had achieved in before sacrificing their own lives for the greater good. Lily, James, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ted Tonks, Fred, Remus, Tonks and Colin. They had never deserved to die, especially not at the hands of Voldemort.

Harry held Ginny close as they walked through the school. When they reached the Great Hall, Harry stared at the doors for a minute, trying to compose himself before he faced all those families and friends. Ginny squeezed his hand in encouragement.

He opened the doors, and everyone looked up. They cheered. They cheered as he walked down, towards a large group of red heads. They cheered as Mrs. Weasley ran over and gave them both a bone-crushing hug.

After Mrs. Weasley reluctantly let go of them, Mr. Weasley came over and shook Harry's hand firmly.

"We are so proud of you, Harry. Your parents would have been as well." Mrs. Weasley said, tears in her eyes, before she turned back to the rest of the group and began to try and talk to George.

Harry left Ginny and Ron with their family to grieve, and dragged Hermione to the Headmaster's office to see Kingsley and McGonagall.

"Sherbet Lemon," He said to the gargoyle, which had returned to its previous state.

Harry knocked at the door, waiting to be allowed entrance.

"Enter," said McGonagall's voice. They entered the room, to see McGonagall sitting behind the desk. It seemed she had a visitor.

"Ah, Harry, Miss. Granger, we've been expecting you," said a voice from the corner of the room.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. Check my profile for any updates and answer the poll question - Who is in McGonagall's office? Read and review, any opinions would be helpful.**


	3. Meeting With McGonagall

Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3:**** Meeting with McGonagall**

"_Enter," said McGonagall's voice. They entered the room, to see McGonagall sitting behind the desk. It seemed she had a visitor._

"_Ah, Harry, Miss. Granger, we've been expecting you," said a voice from the corner of the room._

Harry turned, looking into the shadows where the voice had sounded.

"Nice to see you again, Harry. I hope you are well rested after your inspiring defeat of Voldemort yesterday?" Dumbledore's portrait asked.

"I am, thank you very much for asking," Harry said calmly, sitting down on one of the chairs in front of McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, I suppose you are wondering what we would like to discuss with you." McGonagall asked when the three young people had finished sitting themselves down.

"Yeah, I actually was Professor. So what exactly is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, one of them is your future, Harry," Harry's heart sank when he heard this. Because of Voldemort, he had dropped out of his last year at school. Sacrificing his chances of getting a job in the wizarding world. He would just have to live off of the money his parents and Sirius had left to him.

"Do you want to return to Hogwarts to complete your seventh year?" McGonagall asked.

Harry was shocked. If he returned back to Hogwarts, he wouldn't need the money he was left by his parents; he could sit his NEWT's and get a good job.

"I . . . I think I would like to come back next year, that is, if Hogwarts will have me?" he asked sheepishly. He glanced at Hermione, who was sitting in the chair beside him, beaming at him for wanting to return.

"Well, Harry, I daresay you wouldn't be able to get a job if you didn't sit for your NEWT's, and I don't think it would be possible for you to take them in a few weeks either. Miss Granger, you will be returning as well?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course, Professor."

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," McGonagall said.

"Aah, Minister, how nice to see you, are you very busy?"

"Yes, I am Minerva, and please, it's Kingsley. Always has been. Minister doesn't feel right at the moment. But nevertheless, I was hoping to speak to Harry about a few things, so I thought I would drop by, I hope that's alright?" he asked, shaking Harry and Hermione's hand before conjuring himself a chair.

"Of course, Kingsley, who would I be to deny entrance to the Minister for Magic himself?" she asked.

"That's very funny of you Minerva, to rub it in. Now Harry, have you had any thoughts about your future? Minerva made it quite clear to us that you were interested in becoming an auror when I spoke to her earlier." Kingsley asked Harry.

Harry looked from Hermione, to Dumbledore, and finally to Professor McGonagall; who had graciously offered for him to take his seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Actually, sir, I was hoping to come back to Hogwarts and sit my NEWT's." Harry said.

"I see, but you are still interested in becoming an auror?"

He nodded. "I think so."

"Good to hear. Now, this evening we are having a service here at school for all of those who sacrificed their lives for the greater good. I was hoping you would speak at the service. What do you say, Harry?"

"I . . . I don't know what to say Kingsley. I'm overwhelmed at being offered to speak to the families. To be honest with you, I don't this I'd know what to say. I think it would be an honour, so yes, just as long as Ron and Hermione come up with me. They have been there all the way; I couldn't do this without them."

"Of course, now unless Minerva or Albus want anything more with the two of you, I suspect that you can go."

"Oh, and Hermione, there will be a position waiting for you in the Magical Law Enforcement Squad when you are ready,"

"Thank you, Kingsley, I will think about it, and Professor McGonagall, can I assume that you will extend your offer for Ron as well?"

"Yes Miss. Granger, you can, good day,"

On the walk back to the Great Hall, Hermione insisted on discussing which subjects she would be taking, now that they could come back.

"Come on Hermione; take a break from thinking about school. I need you and Ron to help me. I want to tell Ginny what we've been doing." Harry said somberly.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Positive."

"Well, let's go find them and tell Ginny the whole story, mind you, I think we should cut out the bit about Ron deserting us. It all worked out in the end didn't it?" she asked.

"Definitely."

They walked into the Great Hall, and over to the Weasley's. They were all looking grave, although that's what was expected of them, especially after losing a son, a brother and a twin.

"Ginny," Harry whispered into her ear, "I'm ready." She gasped, and turned around, looking into his eyes, as if to make sure she heard him correctly.

Three hours later the two couples were found sitting underneath a grand oak tree near the Black Lake, Harry had told Ginny everything that had happened to him over the past seven years, with Hermione and Ron adding something every now and then. True to his word, Harry never mentioned that Ron had abandoned them halfway through their search.

Three in the afternoon came, and Harry was lying on the grass, Ginny beside him, her head resting on his stomach, and Harry's arms around her waist.

Ron and Hermione were a few feet away. Ron was leaning up against the trunk of the oak, and Hermione was sitting against Ron's chest.

"Oh my god, Harry!" He turned towards Hermione, who seemed to be having a melt down of some sort. "We totally forgot about your speech and the memorial ceremony this evening!"

"It's okay, don't panic. I've got my speech written in my head, and just have to put it to paper, and unless you ladies are wearing ripped robes to the ceremony, you have to get ready."

With that, Ginny and Hermione kissed their respective boyfriends on the cheek and ran up to the castle to get ready.

"How are you holding up, mate?" Harry asked Ron.

"I . . . I've been better. What about you? You're not brooding are you?"

"No, and I can only thank your sister for that. No doubt she would notice and hex me into oblivion," They both smiled, contemplating just how powerful Ginny really was, and how long it would take for their lives to get back on track.

They laid there for about an hour, chatting when necessary; otherwise, they sat in complete silence, though not awkward. Being best mates for seven years allowed this.

"Well mate, I reckon we should head up and get ready," Ron said, brushing stray bits of grass from him, and they stood up, stretched and left for the dormitories.


	4. Memorial Service

He brushed his raven black hair out of his eyes and glanced around the Great Hall

**Chapter 4: Memorial Service**

"_No, and I can only thank your sister for that. No doubt she would notice and hex me into oblivion," They both smiled, contemplating just how powerful Ginny really was, and how long it would take for their lives to get back on track._

_They laid there for about an hour, chatting when necessary; otherwise, they sat in complete silence, though not awkward. Being best mates for seven years allowed this._

"_Well mate, I reckon we should head up and get ready," Ron said, brushing stray bits of grass from him, and they stood up, stretched and left for the dormitories._

He brushed his raven black hair out of his eyes and glanced around the Gryffindor Common Room. He saw so many faces he knew so well, and so many he didn't. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting by the fire, talking quietly to Bill and Fleur. Charlie was talking to Percy and his current girlfriend Penelope Clearwater by the stairs that led up to the dorms. Then there was George. He sat with his hands in his hair, bending over his knees. His girlfriend, Alicia was trying to comfort him. Sitting near the portrait hole, was Andromeda Tonks with her grandson Teddy.

Harry's thoughts turned to his two best friends as he watched Hermione fussing over Ron's black dress robes. The ceremony was due to commence in a bit less than an hour, and Harry was still waiting anxiously for Ginny to come down the stairs.

He was staring out at the Black Lake, where he had been with Ron not an hour before. Just sitting, and laughing a bit as they remembered the past seven years. 'And what an interesting seven years that was' he though to himself.

Suddenly felt a presence behind him, bringing him out of his trance and back into reality. He felt for his wand in the pocket of his robes, slowly drawing it out, taking no chances.

"Is that anyway to greet your girlfriend?" she asked, a smug smile spreading over her face.

Turning around, he spotted the woman of his dreams and slowly placed his wand back in his pocket. His lower jaw practically fell straight to the ground when he looked at her, and all she could do was laugh.

"Eyes up here, sweetie," She said and pointed to her face, noticing his open mouth, and he immediately clamped his mouth shut and smiled into her eyes.

"You look . . . um . . . really nice, Ginny, fantastic," Harry stammered, obviously infatuated with Ginny's dress and how it clung to her curvaceous body, in the right places, making his heart skip a few beats. It was a black silk dress which came to the centre of her slender thighs. The spaghetti straps clung to her tanned shoulders, and then fell away to expose a very low neckline, though he certainly wasn't complaining.

"Thanks Harry, you look pretty handsome yourself," She replied, giggling silently, while trying to control the redness of her blushing cheeks.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she immediately put hers around his neck. He looked down at her, before lowering his mouth onto hers. Her hands were soon rummaging through his untidy hair, and his were planted firmly on her waist, melting into each other.

After a few moments they ended their snogging session and gazed at one another, trying to get their breaths back.

He took the rare opportunity again, and began kissing her slowly on the forehead, nose, cheeks and then ever so slowly back to her mouth. This evidently, fired her up because she started kissing back just as passionately. If they had not been interrupted, Harry knew they could have stayed there for days, with Ginny in his arms, so they were both disappointed when Ron, Bill, Charlie, George and Percy walked up to them, obviously not happy about what they was seeing, and tapped them both on the shoulder sharply. Apparently their session had been viewed by a large, surprised audience. Not many of them knew of the short relationship Ginny and Harry had shared the year before.

"Do you mind keeping this G- rated, mate?" Ron asked, "Watching my best friend and my baby sister do . . . hand . . . together." He closed his mouth in attempt to calm himself.

"Harry, I believe you recall what we spoke about earlier this morning?" Bill asked Harry.

"Yeah, I . . . I think I remember." He said, a bit unsure.

"Just don't forget it, as happy as you make my sister, it's not something I want to see just after I've eaten," Ron had finally managed to control himself.

"Glad to see that you've got yourself under control again Ron." Ginny replied, a grin spreading over her face, "Did our kissing remind you of something that happened earlier with Hermione? I know for a fact that you and Hermione were doing much more than that, just this morning in your dormitory." Ginny said sardonically, keeping her eyes off of Harry, to prevent herself from keeling over with laughter.

"Shut it, Ginny. I thought you were asleep." He replied testily.

Though Harry couldn't control his laughter, Ron's face had turned a deep shade of red, and they all walked off in a huff.

When Harry and Ginny had taken control of their laughter, Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

"I actually was asleep, but Ron seems to forget that girls tell each other absolutely _everything._"

Instead of allowing herself be lead over to the portrait hole, which she knew Harry was going to do, she knowing that her brothers were watching her like a hawk, began to kiss Harry more passionately than they had been previously. Harry, though surprised at first took any chance he could get for Harry-Ginny time, and returned the kisses with just as much passion, if not more.

"Come on Hermione," Ron said, slipping his arm around Hermione's waist, and they walked out of the Common Room, towards the Great Hall

Ginny and Harry made their way over to the Great Hall, after a few moments, laughing uncontrollably, to join Ron and Hermione in the trophy room.

On the way over to the Great Hall, many people spoke to both Harry and Ginny, and they waved back.

"Hey, Harry."

"How're you going, Ginny?"

These greetings remained unheard, because Harry and Ginny only had eyes for each other. They arrived in the trophy room, Harry's hair sticking up a bit unnaturally. They found a seat next to Ron, who looked disgusted, and Hermione, Ginny taking residence on Harry's lap, and they began to talk about Quidditch.

When they four of them were finally called up, Harry looked out at the audience, studying each person carefully.

"Yesterday, something happened in the wizarding world that no one will forget. Not because it brought the downfall of Voldemort," he paused, and noticed a few people shudder, "but because every one of us in this room lost someone, whether it be a parent or a sibling, a child or a friend. We will never recover from this huge blow, but we each day that passes, you will find you are able to go on, you won't wake up one day and find your sorrow is gone, there will always be some hole in your life where your loved one is missing from, but they will always be with in your heart. They won't want you to put your life on hold because they sacrificed their life for the greater good. I'm not saying not to grieve, it's such a big loss, that we can't afford not to, just don't let it control your life."

Harry looked into the crowd. He saw many men and women with tear stained faces. He eyes started to prick. He couldn't control himself any longer. He turned back to Ginny, engulfed her in his arms, so that their tears could flow together.

At this stage, Hermione walked over to the podium and began her part of the speech.

"Many people sacrificed their lives, for the future generations. Many of you lost your sons, daughters, mothers, fathers, grandparents, brothers and sisters. So in memory of them, I propose we have a minute silence to remember how close they were to our hearts."

Harry thought of his parents, who had been betrayed by one of their best friends. He thought of Remus and Tonks who had only just, began to witness and be involved in the joys of parenthood before their lives were so cruelly taken from them. He thought of Snape who loved his mother since childhood and was thought a traitor to have killed Dumbledore. He thought of Fred, who died laughing and he thought of Colin Creevey, the youngest fighter in the Battle.

Soon, everyone started to look up, smiles on their faces, obviously having remembered some of the more pleasant things that they had been through with their lost loved ones.

Harry looked at Ginny, Ron and Hermione. These were the people he loved the most. His family and nothing could ever change that. Ever.

**A/N I have had this chapter written for quite a while, so if the writing style is a bit different, that's why. Also, this isn't the end of the story if it sounds like it is, cause it isn't, I just thought that was a good way to end the chapter.**

**Watch out for next chapter!!**


	5. What Did You Jusy Say?

Chapter 5:

**Chapter 5: What Did You Just Say?**

_Soon, everyone started to look up, smiles on their faces, obviously having remembered some of the more pleasant things that they had been through with their lost loved ones._

_Harry looked at Ginny, Ron and Hermione. These were the people he loved the most. His family and nothing could ever change that. Ever._

Harry walked off of the stage, hand in hand with Ginny, and went back to the Trophy Room.

"Harry, that was beautiful. Definitely the sweetest thing I have ever heard!" she said as they walked off.

Once the door had shut behind them, Ginny pushed Harry up against the wall, pushed her lips against his, her hands grasping his hair, and his hands were roaming all over her body; in her hair, the small of her back, slowly sending shivers up and down her spine.

After a while, they both come up for air and left the trophy room, looking a little bit disheveled, but for the record they looked happy, and full of life.

They found the rest of the Weasley clan in the Gryffindor Common Room. Most of the other families had returned home after the service, but the Weasley's were staying until the morning, so Harry supposed he would return to Grimmauld Place then as well.

When they reached the Weasley's, Mrs. Weasley engulfed Harry in one of her bone-crushing hugs. After a moment, she pulled away from him, as if examining him.

"You're looking a bit peaky, dear; when we get back to The Burrow, I'll have to make you a good meal, it will do you some good."

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't want to cause any trouble-" Harry began, but taking sight of Ginny, who looked downright murderous, and whose eyes bore into Harry's.

"Nonsense dear, you're like part of the family. Now, off to bed, I think," She said, as she noticed him trying to stifle a yawn.

"Night, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley."

"Harry, do you honestly think that after all these years, we don't consider you part of the family?" Ginny asked when they were walking up the stairs to their dormitories.

"I just though you might, uh, want to spend time with your family. You know, to grieve." Harry said, sure her wand was about to do more bodily harm on him that was necessary.

"Bullshit. Harry, that's just bullshit, and you know it. Now, goodnight," She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "and I will see you in the morning." Before she could start up on the stairs, Harry pulled her back for a nice long snog.

"Goodnight Potter." Ginny said quietly, a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"Night Weasley."

Harry was blinded by the sunlight that beamed through the opening in the curtains of his four poster bed.

Caught off-guard by the sudden stream of light, Harry was surprised when he felt the mattress being weighed down.

He opened one of his eyes and groaned inwardly.

"Morning, Potter. Welcome back to the land of the living. The weather is currently looking overcast with slight humidity." Ginny rolled her eyes as she watched Harry try to tune her out, pull the covers over his head and attempt to fall back asleep.

"Come on Harry. Mum said that we're leaving soon, and that you have to be downstairs and ready to go in five minutes."

"Mmm . . . are you sure you can't think of a nicer way to wake me up?" Harry asked, and Ginny raised one of her eyebrows slightly.

"I suppose, I could. If I really wanted to." Ginny leaned in for a kiss, and Harry gladly obliged. As Harry was about to deepen the kiss he was interrupted. It seemed that Harry and Ginny could not be trusted alone for more than five minutes, with one of her brothers coming in and physically pulling them off one another.

"Hem, hem," They both jumped apart, causing Bill to double over in laughter. "Ron said that would probably work."

They both muttered protests about being deep in conversation. Bill laughed even harder at this.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure. Don't pretend I didn't know what you two were up to." Bill said when he regained control of himself.

"This has nothing to do with you, Bill. Now go, or you will find yourself on the receiving end of my wand," Ginny said sternly, with a look on her face that resembled one of Mrs. Weasley's, "Come on Harry, time to go." She said, pulling Harry out of the dormitory after her.

"Um . . . Gin, don't you think I should get dressed first?" Harry was only wearing a pair of pyjama pants.

She giggled.

"I suppose you better, Mum would have a fit. If it were up to me though, you'd always wear that." She said with a grin.

"You like your men shirtless, do you Weasley?" Harry teased.

"No, just men that saved the world from Voldemort. It helps if there's no strings attached though."

"I'm sorry then. I don't know what my girlfriend would say if she knew what we got upto."

"I'd guess she be pretty okay with it." Ginny said, smiling

"Good." Harry said, walking off into the dorm and getting changed.

"Come on dears. We are walking to Hogsmeade, and then apparating back to the Burrow from there. Ginny, you will be apparating side along with Harry." Mrs. Weasley instructed them when Harry had met up with them in the Common Room.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. That was great. I think I'll just go for a walk outside." Harry said after he had three large servings of her famous Shepherd's Pie.

"Alright dear, don't stay out too long though; don't want you catching a cold now."

Harry walked outside. He was feeling overly crowded at The Burrow. He knew it wasn't his fault that all of those people had died, but he couldn't help but feel partially responsible. Harry shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. That wasn't the real reason he was feeling like this. It was Ginny. He couldn't help but wonder whether his feelings for her were reciprocated. He couldn't imagine one day without Ginny there to tease him and talk to him. After those long months on the run, he never wanted to be away from her again. But, he couldn't face Ginny at the moment. He needed to figure out what his true feelings were for her. Did he love her? He didn't know.

"Harry? Harry where are you?" He heard a voice calling to him. It was Ginny. He turned and looked in the direction her voice was coming from. He saw her, but then kept walking.

"Harry, what's going on with you? I don't get it. We get close, and then you push me away."

"It's nothing."

"It must be something if you completely ignore your girlfriend and your two best friends because of it."

"It's nothing."

"Just because you're Harry bloody Potter, does not give you permission to turn your back on me. On us."

"I said it was nothing, okay, now could you please just go away?" He said, his voice rising with anger.

"Go away. You want me to go away? Fine. Bye. Have a nice life."

"Wait, Gin. I . . . I didn't mean it like that."

"What did you mean then?"

"It's just, I think . . . I'm just trying to figure some stuff,"

"Like what?" Harry hesitated before answering this.

"I . . . I love you, Gin."

"What did you just say?"


	6. Whoops?

"Harry, what did you just say

**Chapter 6: ****Whoops?**

"_Like what?" Harry hesitated before answering this._

"_I . . . I love you, Gin."_

"_What did you just say?"_

"Harry, what did you just say?" Ginny asked again.

"I said, I love you, Ginny," Harry repeated, a little more confidently this time.

"Hold up. So, you . . . you love me?" Ginny asked, somewhat shocked by this confessional, on the verge of tears.

"Yeah . . . I do." He answered. He was a bit worried that he had said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Within seconds Harry's lips were covered by Ginny's own soft, sweet lips, kissing him tenderly. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, her hands cupping his face. Harry was taken aback at first, but caught on soon enough, and they were kissing each other, equally passionate. Their hands were exploring more of each others bodies than they had ever dared before. One of Harry's rough, scarred hands was holding her bottom, keeping her up around his hips. The other was in her hair, trying, with no succession, to pull out the green hair elastic, which was keeping it up and out of her face.

Her soft, small hands were similarly placed. One was in his hair, caressing it with her fingers. The other was still residing on the side of his face, cupping it to keep her upright.

After carrying on for five minutes or so, they both came up for air, a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

"You know, Gin, I meant what I said earlier; I really do love you, with all of my heart." He breathed, noticing, not for the first time, just how beautiful she looked in the moonlight; almost radiant.

"And I . . ." both hands were on his face, and she kissed him gently on the lips, "love you . . ." she said, lowering her face so her lips would reach the nape of his neck, and kissed him slowly, causing him to stifle a moan, "too . . ." she leaned in further and soundly kissed him again on the mouth, before licking his lower lip with the tip of her tongue, asking for entrance to his mouth.

One of Harry's hands was traveling delicately down her side, causing her to inwardly moan with delight.

Harry suddenly pulled back, looking into her deep, brown eyes, a weird expression on his face; his breathing like her, was rather heavy.

"I think we should stop, before this goes too far and we both lose control of ourselves," he said carefully, obviously worried that she would get angry.

"What if I don't care if we lose control of ourselves?" she asked quietly, her voice a little louder than a whisper, and her breathing irregular.

"So you want to . . . umm, well . . . you know," at this point she looked into his eyes and giggled at his discomfit in talking about to sex with his girlfriend, "right now, after we confessed our undying love for each other, in the middle of your back yard, in the middle of the night, mere metres away from a house full of your over protective brothers, who would kill me if they ever found out, let alone me thinking about us . . ." Ginny urged him with her eyes, "alright, let alone me thinking about having sex with you."

Ginny jumped down from his arms, grasped his hand, and pulled him after her.

"Well, it does sound kind of romantic, minus my over protective brothers who will do you much bodily harm. Although . . ." she stared into the distance, as they walked further. "I always did picture having sex for the first time would be in a suite or apartment."

"Tell me more Gin," Harry said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Okay, well obviously, I would be of age then. First, there would be candles, lots of them, all around. We'd have a romantic dinner before, then we would gradually make our way upstairs, or into the master bedroom. We would be kissing malevolently, when you begin to strip me of my clothes. I am down to my undergarments, and you would let me undress you slowly, teasing you and having fun. Then we would be together, and I would wake up in pristine white sheets, to the smells of coffee and bacon and eggs."

"Wow. You've thought about this a lot, I gather?" he asked, playing with her hair while, listening to her speak, and silently memorizing every word she said, for some special day.

"I have. Pretty much ever since I was fourteen years old." She looked up into his eyes, stood on her tip toes and leaned in for a brief, but sweet kiss. As they pulled back, she shivered.

"Alright Miss. Weasley, I think you've had enough adventures for one night. Time to go back inside, your mum would kill me if I got you sick." He said sternly, but with a smile on his face.

"Yes Harry," she said solemnly, and then giggled. It was like talking to her dad. Picturing Harry as her dad wasn't doing much for mind, so instead of dwelling, she kissed him again, before running off ahead towards The Burrow.

When Harry caught up with her, they were just outside the door to The Burrow. Harry opened it, not looking inside, before ushering Ginny through, and then he quietly shut the door behind him, when he heard Ginny give a small scream, but stifled it by yawning. Harry still hadn't looked up.

"Aren't you glad that we waited, you know, for a _special_ time, for us to, well . . . you know, Gin?" he asked, not noticing the stern glance she was giving him.

"What's wrong Gin?" He asked, taking her into his arms, seeing the worried look on her face.

All she could do was point in the direction of the dining room table. There sat Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Ron. If looks could kill, Harry would already be dead five times over already.

"Uh oh," he said quietly to now one in particular.


	7. What Have We Done

Chapter 7: What Have We Done

**Chapter 7: What Have We Done?**

"_Aren't you glad that we waited, you know, for a special time, for us to, well . . . you know, Gin?" he asked, not noticing the stern glance she was giving him._

"_What's wrong Gin?" He asked, taking her into his arms, seeing the worried look on her face._

_All she could do was point in the direction of the dining room table. There sat Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Ron. If looks could kill, Harry would already be dead five times over already._

"_Uh oh," he said quietly to now one in particular._

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Potter?"

"George, we were just-"

"Ginny leave it. George obviously has something to say to me."

"Yeah I do." George and the rest of the Weasley brothers were quite shocked at Harry's confidence. "We do. We have a problem with you seeing our little sister, and frankly, after what you just said. I think we're right."

"We were just . . . uh Gin, a bit of help here?" Bill, Charlie and George had all stood up and were converging on him, truth be told he was actually a bit scared of them. It was weird, he was less scared of Voldemort, and here he was cowering behind his girlfriend at the mention of her older brothers.

"Get off of him, what do you think you're doing?" She screeched her best imitation of Mrs. Weasley that she could muster.

"We're just looking out for our little sister." Ron said sheepishly. This seemed to infuriate her even more.

"Well, I'm not that little anymore, am I?"

The room was suddenly dead quiet.

"Am I?" She shrieked louder than before.

"Gin, you'll always be our little sister." Charlie said quietly.

"Wrong answer!"

"Anyway, we don't have a problem with you Gin. It's your _boyfriend_ that we have a problem with. If you will excuse us Ginny, we need to have a chat with him. Outside."

Ginny was about to protest when Harry stopped her.

"It's okay. If I have to earn their trust, I will. Stay here. I'll be back in a minute. I promise." She gave him a quick squeeze, before allowing him to follow her brothers into the backyard.

After sitting in the kitchen for about twenty minutes she heard an almighty thud from outside, and dashed off to see what it was.

The sight she saw was horrible. Harry was just pulling himself out of one of the bushes in the corner of the yard, and had a black eye.

"What the _hell_ do you think you guys are doing? Who gave you the _right _to threaten my boyfriend, just because we've been talking about having sex? It has nothing at all to do with you. I love him and he loves me, which is more than enough for me."

"Gin, we don't care _who _the guy is, we aren't letting anyone de-flower our little sister." George said whole-heartedly.

"Is that what this is all about, scared that Harry's going to de-flower me the moment he gets me alone?" Well, I've got news for you. _I, _not Harry, wanted to have sex tonight. But he stopped me and reminded me why I should wait. If I had my way, we would be entangled under a blanket out in the garden somewhere. So, I really don't think its Harry you should be worried about at all."

This still wasn't enough for the Weasley brothers.

Percy, who had, up until now spoke. "Ginevra, we just want you to be happy."

"Harry makes me happy! Don't you understand? Shouldn't the fact that I want to have sex with be more than enough proof for you that Harry is right for me? That he makes me happy? I'm happy, no thanks to you lazy bastards, who see it as their mission to make their sister as unhappy as they possibly can. We've all been through some very hard times, and we all felt that being happy seemed almost impossible, and here I am, one of the happiest people alive, on the happiest day of my life and you bloody wrecked it, by your bloody schemes to kill my boyfriend. Thanks. Come on Harry, we're leaving." She grabbed up Harry's hand and pulled him after her, walking away from The Burrow.

"Ginny! Where are you going?" Mrs. Weasley called out of her bedroom window on the second floor.

"Harry and I are leaving Mum. Thanks to my stupid, git brothers. I'll talk to you soon Mum. Don't worry about Harry and I. We'll be fine."

Ginny pulled Harry further along, until they were out of the wards of the Burrow, and free to apparate. Because Ginny could apparate yet, she allowed Harry to pull her into an embrace.

They turned up outside the door to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Here?" Harry asked Ginny.

"This is fine, Harry. Thanks." She said, nodding up at him.

"Well, come on, we'll catch our deaths if we're out here any longer." Harry said, opening the black front door.

"Thanks. Harry, can put up the anti-apparation wards, and anti-flooing wards. Anything to keep my family out will be grateful."

"Sure." Harry waved his wand around for a few seconds before putting back in his pocket.

"Kreacher?" Harry called into the house.

"Yes, sir?"

"Could you please make two hot chocolates and then fix up to rooms for us to sleep in?"

With that, Kreacher popped off, probably into the kitchen.

"Wow. Is that the same elf that lived here two years ago?" She asked, stunned at the change in the small elf.

"Yep. Same old Kreacher." He said with a smile on his face.

"Gin, are you okay. I mean with your . . ." he asked warily.

"I cannot believe them. They would do anything just to run my life. I can't even talk to you anymore without them thinking that you're having sex with me. It just . . . . Aargh!!"

"Feel better?" Harry asked.

"No."

"How about you break something. That always helped me. I practically destroyed Dumbledore's office in my fifth year, after the Department of Mysteries." He said with a grin.

"Really? Okay. Give me something to break."

He conjured up a medium sized glass vase and handed it to her.

Back at The Burrow, all five brothers were sitting in the dining room; listen to their mother rave on about treating their sister with a little more respect.

"I cannot believe you. I thought I brought my children up a little bit better than this. Obviously I was wrong, because you just forced MY ONLY DAUGHTER TO RUN AWAY FROM HOME, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Mrs. Weasley was yelling at them again, and none of them could blame her. They were all a bit shell shocked that Ginny had just left.

"Now Molly, she said not to worry about her and that she'll talk to you soon. And she's with Harry. I don't care what you boys think," Arthur said, turning to his 5 children, "but your mother and I happen to trust Harry. He's saved more than one of us on more than one occasion, so . . ."

What had they done?

"Thanks Harry. I feel a heap better now." Ginny said with a smile.

"Good. Now that you've finished your hot chocolate, I think we both need to go and get some sleep. Shall we go and see if what rooms Kreacher put us in?"

"Sure. I am a bit tired actually."

They walked up the stairs together, and found that Kreacher had made up Sirius's old room for Harry and the room Hermione and Ginny shared two years ago, for Ginny.

"Goodnight my love. I conjured up some clothes for you, and left them on your bed." Harry said, kissing her on the forehead, before squeezing her soft hands with his own.

"Goodnight Harry. Thanks. I love you." She said to him, before turning to her own bedroom.

"I love you too, Gin."


	8. Interrupted

A/N After the next few chapters, updates will be slower, because I am, nearing the end of my holidays, and have to go back to school

**A/N After the next few chapters, updates will be slower, because I am, nearing the end of my holidays, and have to go back to school. Also, if you are wondering when thi****s takes place, as you already know, it takes place right after the battle in May, so this would be the beginning of June.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters etc etc . . .**

**Chapter 8: Interrupted**

"_Goodnight Harry. Thanks. I love you." She said to him, before turning to her own bedroom._

"_I love you too, Gin."_

Harry saw the door to his bedroom open not longer after getting into the bed Kreacher had made up for him. It was Ginny of course.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked quietly

She shook her head. Harry pulled back the sheets, allowing her to join him.

"Found something to sleep in, I think it was yours. It was under the bed you slept on, so I assumed it was yours." She said when she saw him frowning at her nightwear.

"I wondered where that shirt had gotten to."

She was wearing a black shirt she had found in Harry and Ron's room and put it on, suspecting it was Harry's. She never bothered taking off her bra, preferring to sleep in it, when she didn't have her pajamas.

When she was comfortable in his arms, he gave her a peck on the top of her head, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Harry was slightly startled when he felt his chest being constricted, but when he looked down it was just Ginny. Her red hair was curtained around her face, and on his chest. He had forgotten she had decided to sleep with him last night. She was still asleep, so he carefully extracted himself from under her, and placed her head back on his bed. He walked into the bathroom, where he stripped himself of his clothes and turned on the shower. When he got out, he picked a fluffy blue towel, and dried himself. He picked up his clothes, along with his shirt from the previous night, and pulled it over his head. He walked back into his bedroom. Ginny was still asleep, so he quietly picked up his glasses and wand from the bedside table and walked out of the room and down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He picked up a clean mug and poured himself some of the hot coffee Kreacher must have made. He noticed that the remnants of the broken vases were in the wastebasket. He pulled out his wand, and began to charm the utensils to cook a breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast while he sat down on a nearby stool and supervised.

Later, when breakfast was ready Harry served it up and placed it all on a single tray, along with a small vase with a single lily, and carried it up into his bedroom, where Ginny was still sleeping. He set down the tray on the bedside table, and gently placed a kiss on Ginny's lips, his favourite method of waking her up. She opened her eyes, and smiled at him.

"Morning stranger." She said groggily.

"Morning yourself. I brought you some breakfast. I doubt it's anywhere near as good as your mum's but . . ." he trailed off, before handing her the tray of breakfast.

She picked up a bit of bacon, had a bite, and nodded. "Want some?" she asked. He nodded, and she allowed him to take a bite.

"Not that bad, if I do say so myself." He said, grinning.

Ginny finished her breakfast, giving Harry a bit here and there, before banishing the tray to the kitchen sink, and rolling over to face Harry.

"I love you so much."

"And I love you." He said, kissing her briefly on the mouth, tracing the outline of her bottom lip with his tongue. She parted her lips slightly, and allowed her tongue to slide over his, into his mouth. She used her right hand to gently pull his glasses off his face, and put them on the bedside table. For the first few minutes they both were teasing each other, but before long they were both having a hard time controlling themselves; their hands were roaming over the others body. One of Ginny's hands were in his boxers, stirring Harry up. She knew what effect she was having on him, and she knew he liked it. Somehow, though, Ginny had managed to pull his shirt back over his head, which now lay discarded on the floor. With her free hand, Ginny traced circles on his bare chest with her index finger.

Harry wasn't doing much worse to her either. One of his hands was in her hair, massaging it with his touch; the other was in the process of pulling the black shirt off of her curvilinear body.

He had finally pulled the shirt off of her, and carelessly threw it onto the floor, and then resumed kissing the nape of her neck, going lower and lower, before he reach her panties, which were a nice shade of hot pink, like her bra. He fiddled with the material for a minute, before yanking them down to her ankles, which she then kicked off of her, and onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

He was just about to tackle the clasp of her pink, lacy bra, when the doorbell rang.

"Fuck!" he said, falling onto the floor with shock. He before grabbed his shirt off of the floor, not bothering to put it on and he raced out of the room and down the stairs. He nearly tripped a dozen times because he couldn't see without his glasses. He chose a few choice words when he stubbed his toe on the wall, and again when he tripped over the umbrella stand.

Unlocking the door, trying to pull the shirt over his head, and flatten his hair, which Ginny had so kindly messed up for him, when she had engaged in the battle to get his shirt off.

He checked the peephole, but couldn't see anyone. Frowning, he opened the door.

"Harry! You're here. Thank god! We've all been so worried. Where's Ginny?"


	9. Meeting With Ginny

Chapter 9: Meeting With Ginny

**Chapter 9: Meeting With Ginny**

_He checked the peephole, but couldn't see anyone. Frowning, he opened the door._

"_Harry! You're here. Thank god! We've all been so worried. Where's Ginny?"_

"Uh . . . hi Hermione, Ginny's upstairs, why?"

"Because I'm worried, that's why. Now, are you going to make me wait out here or can I come in and see Ginny?"

"Uh sure, come in," Harry lead her into the sitting room, "I'll just go and tell Gin you're here, and I'll be back in a minute." He said, watching Hermione extract herself from her white floor length woollen coat, revealing a pair of dark denim jeans and a red three quarter length shirt, before fleeing from the room and bounding up the stairs into his room.

"Who was that at the door Harry?" Ginny asked innocently, a smile on her face. She had changed back into her clothes from the night before; a short denim skirt and a forest green tank top, and had left her hair out, hanging loosely around her flushed face.

"It was Hermione, and she's downstairs in the sitting room." He said walking over to the mirror in the bathroom, and looked at his face. His black eye was slightly more visible than it was last night, and was swollen a little bit. He walked over and stood behind her, resting his chin on her left shoulder. She leant back against his muscular torso for a few minutes, before asking him her next question.

"What does she want?" she asked, tilting her head so that she could see his face.

"To talk, I suppose." He said, kissing her gently on the top of her head.

"Okay. Lets go then." She took Harry's hand, and they interlaced their fingers, while walking down the stairs, and into the dark sitting room.

"Ginny! How are you?" Hermione asked, as she stood up from the burgundy sofa, and walked over to Ginny and embraced her warily of the previous night's events.

"I'm okay. Yourself?" She smiled at Hermione, before sitting down in front of the fireplace.

"I'm fine. A bit tired, but not life threatening."

"Oh. Sorry if I woke you up last night. I was a bit angry."

"So I've heard." Hermione said with a grin.

The three of them sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, before Harry excused himself to make some tea.

"They're really worried about you, you know Ginny." Hermione said, knowing she didn't need to say who.

"Who? My so-called brothers? I doubt it. Their mission is to ruin my life." She looked at Hermione, who just nodded her head, indicating that they were worried. "Well really, to tell you the truth, I couldn't care less. If they can't trust my boyfriend, then I don't want anything to do with them. Anyway, I don't need them to look out for me anymore, I have Harry."

"Ginny, you know they didn't . . ." she said, before Ginny cut her off.

"Of course they bloody well meant it, Hermione, you know that just as well as I do." Hermione thought it would be best not to reprimand Ginny for her language.

"Okay. Maybe they did mean it, but that doesn't mean that they weren't looking out for your best interests." She said looking resigned.

"My best interests? Don't tell me you agree with them as well."

"No, of course not, I'm just saying that maybe . . ." Hermione started, but stopped in thought. "Maybe they think you're moving too fast in your relationship with Harry."

"How would they know about anything that goes on in our relationship?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Well, from what I could gather about last night, they caught on to the end of your conversation, and they found it to be a bit suggestive of what you two were up to in the backyard,"

"I see, and what do they think we were up to?" she asked casually.

"I don't know, Ginny. You'd have to ask them yourself. Sorry."

"I see."

"Okay Gin, well thanks for talking to me. I promised your mum that I'd pop over a bit before lunch, so I best be off."

"Alright. I'll see you later then." Ginny walked Hermione to the front door.

"Give Harry a hug for me, and tell him sorry that I had to leave in a hurry. We'll catch up soon?" She asked, before giving her friend a hug, taking a step out of the door.

"Sure. I'll let you know."

"Okay then. Bye." Hermione walked down the steps and disapparate back to The Burrow.

Ginny closed the front door, and went into the sitting room, and sat down on the sofa, just as Harry walked in, laden with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Where'd Hermione go?" he asked, as he handed her a cup of tea, before sitting down jnext to her with his own.

"She went back to mum's. Said something about having lunch there or something."

"Oh, okay."

"And Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Can you cast some sort of spell on the front door. Now that we've spoken to Hermione, no doubt she's told the whole lot of them where we are, and I don't want to be found just yet.

"Sure."

Ginny was staring into her tea. Was her relationship with Harry moving too fast? No, we dated for a while last year, so they'd been going out for at least three months, and they'd been friends for a lot longer. No. She wasn't going to let what Hermione sad bug her. She was just going to forget about it.

And forget about it she did. And the rest of the afternoon was spent curled up in front of the fire with Harry, their bodies entwined together for comfort.

Back at The Burrow, Hermione was retelling Mrs. Weasley what had happened at Grimmauld Place with Ginny.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure they'll be fine. We'll just have to give them sometime, and then everything ill be okay, I'm sure of it."

"I'm sure you're right dear, but I have a feeling Ginny isn't going to come back so easily after what happened, you heard her yourself, and she doesn't care what we think anymore. She's got Harry."


	10. Letters From Home

Chapter 10:

**Chapter 10: Letters from Home**

"_Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure they'll be fine. We'll just have to give them sometime, and then everything ill be okay, I'm sure of it."_

"_I'm sure you're right dear, but I have a feeling Ginny isn't going to come back so easily after what happened, you heard her yourself, and she doesn't care what we think anymore. She's got Harry."_

_**Dear Mum and Dad,**_

_**Just thought I would drop you a note and say hi. Harry and I are doing fine. Sorry that we haven't been in touch, but we have been quite busy fixing up the house, and sorry we haven't been round to see you, but no doubt my idiot brothers would be there, and I'm in no state of mind to deal with them at the moment.**_

_**Mum, don't worry about us. We're fine, really. I am trying to plan a surprise birthday party for Harry, and I would love it if you and Dad could come. If you would like to owl back, please use Roy, I have asked him to stay until you have either given him a letter for me, or until you tell him otherwise.**_

_**Anyway, I better go, Harry has just served up lunch, and it is waiting for me on the table and it smells delicious.**_

_**Love, Ginny.**_

Ginny read through the letter before folding up the parchment giving it to Roy, Harry's new black owl.

"Take this to Mum at the Burrow. Wait for her reply. If she doesn't reply, you can come home. Okay?" It had been nearly two weeks since the big fight with her brothers, but Ginny was still pretty angry. She had become very good at throwing vases against the plastered wall, which made her feel much better, although the wall was becoming scratched from the breaking glass.

Ginny opened the small window for Roy. She watched him disappear into the distance before closing the window and walking into the kitchen for lunch.

When they were nearly finished Harry poured them each a glass of water.

"Thanks. Mmmm . . . Harry this is really delicious. Who knew you were such a good cook. I always wondered why I kept you around." She said in between mouthfuls of Harry's Beef Lasagne.

"Would it have anything to do with the fact that you love me more than anyone else in the world? And that without me you would have nowhere else to go?"

"Yeah. That's probably why." Ginny grinned at him, before taking both of their plates and putting them in the sink. "You wash, and I'll dry?" she asked him, taking a purple teat towel in her hand.

"Sure." he stood up and began to wash the dishes.

Over at The Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was washing up from lunch when she saw a black owl soaring towards her. She put her wand down on the bench and opened the window and waited for the bird to land on the perch.

It was addressed to her, and was in Ginny's handwriting.

"Arthur! Arthur, there's a letter here from Ginny!" She screamed out into the backyard.

"Okay dear, coming."

When he arrived in the kitchen from the shed in the backyard, Mrs. Weasley opened the letter with trembling hands. She read through it before promptly bursting into tears, and handing the letter to her husband.

It had been two weeks since any of them had heard from Harry or Ginny; ever since Hermione's visit. They both knew they were better off leaving them alone and letting Harry and Ginny owl or visit them, giving them some time to cool off from the argument.

Ginny's brothers, minus Ron, on the other hand were furious and upset when Hermione had relayed her story to them; furious that their little sister didn't want or need them anymore, that in her mind Harry had taken their place. They were upset that they had probably caused this to happen.

Ron, on the other hand was not furious at Harry. They were best mates, and he was starting to see that Ginny was no longer so little anymore, and he knew Harry was going to respect Ginny, and treat her right. Now all he had to do was find some way to contact them and apologise. He couldn't send an owl, apparate, floo or even knock on the front door. He had tried all of that more than once before.

Mrs. Weasley had spoken to all of her sons, and she knew that Ron was feeling badly about the argument. From what Bill and Charlie said, Ron hadn't said anything to Ginny the night of the argument, so he had no reason to be given the cold shoulder by Ginny and Harry, but she knew better than to tell Ginny this. 'In her own time,' she thought, 'in her own time, Ginny will come home, and all of this mess will be fixed.'

If only it were that easy.

_Dear Ginny,_

_It was lovely to hear from you, dear. How is Harry doing? Not brooding I hope? Is the poor boy eating enough? _

_Why don't you and Harry meet your father and me for lunch one day next week at the Leaky Cauldron? Let me know when you get the chance, won't you?_

_Now, what's this about a surprise birthday party? Where are you holding it? Do you want me to make up some food, perhaps?_

_Don't worry about your brothers; they will get over it sooner or later. Trust me; I brought them up, didn't I? I do know that Ron feels badly over your argument, although I do understand that he didn't say anything during the argument. Maybe you can owl him?_

_I'll be going now dear, owl me back when you get the chance._

_Love, Mum and Dad._

"Harry! I just got an owl from Mum!" Ginny yelled out after she had read the letter from her mother.

"What did she say?" he asked coming down the stairs.

"She invited us to lunch at the Leaky Cauldron one day next week."

"And?"

"I think we should go."

"Okay, we'll go then." He said, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "But, for now, I think that we should get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Alright, let's go then." She said, taking his calloused hand in her small one and started to pull him up the stairs behind him.

"Not like this." He said. She turned around, only to see Harry take a step forward and pick her up and began the ascent upstairs.

"Harry!! Harry, put me down this instant. Harry!!" Ginny screamed all the way up the stairs and into his bedroom, which they had been sharing for the past two weeks.

He put her on their bed, before walking into the bathroom to change. When he walked out, Ginny was fast asleep on the covers, so he pulled them out from under her and slipped her in, before hopping in the other side, and putting his arms around her waist.

By the time Harry awoke in the morning, Ginny was already awake and gone; 'probably in the shower.' Harry thought, before he rolled out of bed and found his glasses.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Both Harry and Ginny were not morning people, so this was not an odd occurrence.

"Gin, are you ready to go?" Harry asked her as he sipped his coffee, his hands wrapped around the mug.

"Mmhmmm." She said, nodding her head.

Harry took her hand, grabbed their coats from the hook and apparated both himself and Ginny to Diagon Alley. They both needed some new clothes, because they left all of their old ones at the Burrow, and Ginny didn't want to ask for them. So they were buying some new ones.

They purposely steered clear of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes on their way to Gringotts. Harry needed some money before they could buy anything.

"Vault 687 please." Harry told the goblin.

"Do you have your key?" the goblin squeaked out

Harry handed him the key.

"This way please."

The goblin led Harry and Ginny over to the boat, which took them to Harry's vault.

When Harry had taken some gold they left Gringotts and went to Florean's Fortescue for some ice cream.

They were walking along for a few minutes, holding hands, when some one tapped Ginny on the shoulder from behind, and she turned around, shocked by the sight.

"Long time no see, Ginny."


	11. Going Too Far

Dedicated to all of my reviewers, for the encouragement

**Dedicated to all of my reviewers, for the encouragement.**

**Chapter 11: Going Too Far**

_They were walking along for a few minutes, holding hands, when some one tapped Ginny on the shoulder from behind, and she turned around, shocked by the sight._

"_Long time no see, Ginny." _

"Ron." She looked at Harry for a second, trying to figure out what he was thinking. She couldn't.

"How are you doing, Gin?" He asked, looking at his feet. He hadn't meant to bump into her, but when he realised who it was, he just had to say hello.

"I'm doing okay thanks. You better not be here to tell me that you forbid me to date Harry, otherwise . . ." Ron cut her off before she could finish.

"Actually, I just wanted to apologise. I know you wouldn't hurt her, Harry. We've been best mates for nearly eight years, if I didn't trust you with my sister, what could I trust you with."

"Thanks mate. That means a lot to me." Harry said, firmly taking Ron's hand and shaking it.

"I was wondering, do you think I could hang out for a bit. It was getting a bit overwhelming at the Burrow, and Hermione is at the Ministry to see if they know where her parents are."

"Uh . . ." Ginny looked at Harry, who shrugged his shoulders as if to mean 'it's up to you', "Sure. We were just about to get some ice cream."

"Uh, Ginny . . . maybe that's not such a good idea . . ." he said warningly, as they turned the corner to Florean's.

"Why?" she asked curiously

"Just . . . it's a bad idea."

"What? You can't control who I date, so you take it upon yourself to make sure I don't get fat?"

"No, that's not it at all. Whatever, just . . . don't say I didn't warn you." He said, sighing in defeat.

"Come on then." Ginny said, taking both Harry and Ron by their arms and dragged them over to a nearby table.

"Gin, what do you want?"

"I'll have whatever you're having please." She said, sitting herself down on one of the seats.

"Okay. Come on then, Ron." Harry said, leaving Ginny at the table by herself. She was letting her eyes roam all over Diagon Alley, taking in all of the changes. Considering that she hadn't been here for a bit under a year, it had changed quite a bit, so she let herself fall into her thoughts. This is why, when someone, a young man, came over and sat down across from her, she didn't notice until he spoke to her.

"Well, Ginny. I see you're here all alone, why is that?"

"Bill Weasley! Don't you sneak up on me like that. You're lucky I haven't cursed you into oblivion already. _Especially, _after what happened two weeks ago at The Burrow. I haven't forgiven you for that yet. If my memory serves me right, I seem to remember that you were ripping off my boyfriend, who is as much a part of the family as you and I, assuming that he wasn't responsible, and if you must know why I am here alone it is because Harry is getting us ice cream."

"Nice to see you too Gin."

"What do you want, Bill?"

"Can't a brother sit and chat to his little sister?" he said with a slight grin.

"Not when the said brother doesn't trust the said little sister's boyfriend." She said, wiping the grin off of his face.

"Fine. You got me there. I suppose we may have gone over the top just a bit with that."

"Just a bit?" Ginny said, her voice slowly gaining volume. "Just a bit? You forced me to leave my childhood home because you thought my boyfriend had dishonourable intentions with me, which mind you, he did not."

"Gin. We never asked you or Harry to leave. You left of your own accord." He said flatly.

"You think so? You think we left of our own accord? You know just as well as I do that you would have killed Harry if we were there for much longer. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving. Oh, and tell the rest of my brothers to lay off Harry, and then maybe I'll think about coming home! But until then, don't expect to hear from me."

Ginny stood up and went to find Harry, who was walking back with the ice creams with Ron.

"Thanks." She said, taking her ice cream from Harry.

"No problem."

"I spoke to Bill." She said absent-mindedly.

"Did you? We thought we could hear you screaming at someone." Ron said with no emotion in his voice.

"What did he say, Gin?" Harry asked gently.

"I told him that I'm not going home until they lay off you."

"Gin, you didn't need to do that, they're your family . . ."

"And, there meant to be yours as well, Harry."

Harry was silent for a few minutes. "You still didn't have to do that you know."

"Yes. I do. They need to trust me. I trust you, so they need to learn to trust you, and they're not going to do that while punching the crap out of you, are they?"

"I suppose not."

"Exactly. Anyway, are we going to Madam Malkins now or what?"

"Sure, lets go." The three of them walked in silence, each finishing their ice cream before entering the seamstress's.

"She said that she's not going to even consider coming home unless we lay off Harry." Bill was telling the family, besides Ron and Hermione, who were over at Harry's.

"SHE SAID WHAT? WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY, WHAT DID YOU SAY TO THE POOR GIRL? Mrs. Weasley screeched at her eldest son when he recounted the day.

He told her.

"Oh, Bill. How could you? We had a feeling she was going to come back home soon."

He said nothing. He went up to his mother and embraced her while she sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

"Bill? Where's Ron?" Charlie asked.

"Uh . . . I saw him walk off with Harry and Ginny after she left Florean's. Why?"

"Because, here is Harry, Hermione and Ginny now, walking up the lane with someone who looks like Ron."

"Oh shit."

"Language Bill!"


	12. Do You Remember ?

This, really, is a chapter to reinforce Harry and Ron's friendship – hope you like it

**This, really, is a chapter to reinforce Harry and Ron's friendship – hope you like it!! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers!!**

**Chapter 12: Do You Remember . . .?**

"_Because, here is Harry, Hermione and Ginny now, walking up the lane with someone who looks like Ron."_

"_Oh shit." _

"_Language Bill!"_

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were walking down the lane towards The Burrow. After Harry and Ginny had finished at Madam Malkin's they apparated to the Ministry with Ron to wait for Hermione.

They had made plans to go to dinner together, and Ginny needed one of her dresses from her cupboard, so she and Hermione were going to get some of Ginny's things and take them back to Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ron were going to wait for them and then apparate back together.

"Mum! I'm home!" Ginny yelled as she opened the back door, and ran up the stairs to fetch her things, Hermione in tow.

"Ginny dear, it's nice to see you, where's Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked when Ginny returned back in the kitchen after gathering up some of her things. She knew he was with them when Charlie saw the four of them walking down the lane, but was bewildered as to why he hadn't come in and say hello.

"Oh, he's just outside with Ron. They wanted to grab their brooms and go for a ride before we left."

"Where are you going? You only just got back?"

"Sorry mum, but I told Bill that I wasn't coming home until they lay off Harry. They haven't done that yet, so I'm grabbing some of my things and then I'll be off." She said, motioning to the box in her arms.

"Oh. I see."

"Also, mum, would you mind making some food for Harry's surprise birthday party? I would do it myself, but I'll be a bit busy, and he might get suspicious."

"Of course, dear."

They chatted about Harry's party for a few more minutes, before Ginny looked at her watched and noticed the time.

"Sorry mum, but we really do have to go. We're late already. Come around one day next week and we'll chat."

"Alright then. I'll see you sometime during the week then." She said, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny and Hermione walked through the back door and into the garden. Harry and Ron had just landed and put their brooms back, when they saw the two girls. Harry relieved Ginny of the box, and they apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

As soon as they had arrived in Harry's house, the two girls rushed off upstairs to get ready for dinner, and Harry and Ron caught up over a plate of biscuits.

"So, what have you guy's been up to for the past two weeks?" Harry asked Ron after taking a biscuit.

"Well, apart from worrying about my sister, nothing much. I've been over at the Ministry a few times with Hermione, and played some Quidditch in the yard with Bill and Charlie." He answered, stuffing his face with food after a minute.

"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry about what happened the other night."

"Hey, don't mention it. I trust you with my sister, even if my brothers don't trust you, I do. I'm your best friend remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. How could I not after all the trouble we've gotten into over the years."

They both laughed.

"Do you remember that time in our first year when we saved Hermione from that troll? After we locked it in there with her?" Harry asked, and they both laughed.

"How about the Devil's Snare, that was under Fluffy?"

"What about that time when you where spewing up slugs?" Ron shuddered at the memory. This is what he and Harry needed, something to remind each other of what they've been through together.

"I'll never forget the time in our second year when you saved Ginny from rotting away in the Chamber of Secrets." They pondered on this for a while, before Harry continued.

"Do you remember when Hermione punched Malfoy?" They laughed at that one.

"What about when Sirius dragged me into the Whomping Willow?" Harry's face sobered slightly at the mention of his deceased godfather.

"Remember that huge fight we had in our fourth year, when my name was put into the goblet of fire?"

"That was just after the time Fred and George took that aging potion to put their name in the Goblet." They laughed again. They looked older than Dumbledore when that happened.

"How about when Fred and George left Hogwarts, and told Peeves to give Umbridge hell for them?"

"Probably the only students they ever listened to. Okay, um . . . what about the time when I touched those brains in the department of mysteries?"

"And in our sixth year when we won the Quidditch cup and I couldn't play?" Harry stayed silent after he said this. It was an important memory for him. His first kiss with Ginny.

"Do you remember the Prince's potions book?" Ron asked

"How could I forget? That book nearly got me expelled."

"It also saved my life."

"What about when you saved my life after you found Hermione and me a few months ago?"

"And, the time when I said something about saving the house-elves in front of Hermione. Who knew that would be the turning point in our relationship??" Harry smiled. It was the moment when his two best friends figured out their feelings for each other, and took action.

They went on like this all afternoon, until the sun began to set and they decided to change into their robes.

They were in the sitting room, playing a game of Exploding Snap, when they heard someone cough. Harry and Ron looked up, to see their girlfriends standing their, smiling.

Ginny was wearing a white empire waist dress with white strappy stilettos, which Harry though made her look absolutely stunning in. She left her hair out, curtaining her face, just how Harry liked it.

Hermione was wearing a deep blue Jersey wrap dress with matching court shoes; Ron thought that Hermione had never looked better. Hermione had done her hair up; similar to how she wore it for the Yule ball four years ago.

"Ginny, you look bloody gorgeous!" Harry said, not noticing the looks Hermione was shooting him for the inappropriate language; he only had eyes for Ginny.

"You don't look to bad yourself, handsome." She said, taking her white coat off the hook and putting it on her cold shoulders.

Ron still hadn't said or noticed anything other then Hermione, he seemed to be having trouble putting more than two words together in a sentence.

"Hermione . . . you . . . wow." Hermione blushed while the other two sniggered.

They left the house and walked down the road a bit to an Italian restaurant Harry had chosen for them to eat at.

They had their coats taken by the doorman, and they were seated in the centre of the room. The room had a cosy feeling. There was the comfortable buzz of chatter and laughter. Candles were lit and placed all over the room. It was a very comfortable place to catch up with old friends.

Harry ordered some white wine for them to drink, and then started talking to Ron about the Quidditch World Cup. This lasted for a good twenty minutes, before their waiter seemed to start to get annoyed, so they ordered their dinner. Harry and Hermione each ordered a plate of Fettuccine Carbonara, Ginny; a plate of Spaghetti Bolognaise, and Ron two plates of Beef Lasagne.

The night soon came to an end, and Harry and Ginny walked back to Grimmauld Place behind the other couple, discussing the evening.

Harry invited Ron and Hermione in for a drink for 'old time's sake' and ended up staying the night, so Ginny had to go back to her own room for the night, so Ron wouldn't become suspicious.

Sometime after Hermione and Ron went to bed, Ginny opened her eyes, and looked up at Harry. "I think I'll be off to bed now. Don't stay down here all night, will you?"

He nodded.

"Goodnight Harry." Ginny said as she got up off Harry, who she was laying on top of on the big sofa by the fire.

"Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams." He said and kissed her on the cheek, before letting her disappear upstairs.

Ginny went up to her room and went to sleep, and Harry fell asleep on the sofa and was still there when everyone else woke up in the morning.


	13. Reverse Pyschology

Chapter 13:

**Chapter 13:**** Reverse Psychology **

"_Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams." He said and kissed her on the cheek, before letting her disappear upstairs._

_Ginny went up to her room and went to sleep, and Harry fell asleep on the sofa and was still there when everyone else woke up in the morning._

"Wake up sleepyhead." Hermione said, as she shook Harry awake the next morning.

"Mmm . . . what's the time?" he said sleepily.

"Eight in the morning."

"Mmmm . . . that's nice." Harry said, fully intending to go back to sleep.

"Harry," Hermione said. "Wake up, or I'll go and get Ginny."

There was no reply. When she looked down he had fallen back into a deep slumber. Chuckling to herself silently she walked up the stairs to Ginny's room, where Ginny was reading a novel.

"Gin, go and wake Harry up." She said sitting down on the edge of Ginny's bed.

"Yeah . . . in a minute." Ginny said distractedly.

"Ginny. Now."

"Alright already, keep your knickers on." She put the bookmark in her book and stretched.

"But the question is, have you kept yours on?" Hermione asked quietly.

"What? I . . . I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ginny, don't lie to me. When I came and visited you a fortnight ago, both you and Harry had rumpled hair and seemed slightly unfocused at the time."

Ginny sat down next to Hermione.

"That was what the fight with my brothers was about. They're trying to keep Harry out of my knickers." She said unhappily. "Harry doesn't want to do anything to get on the bad side of my brothers, so, we wait. He wants us to wait until I'm of age. But that day you visited, I was sure we were taking the next step. You know. But then you rang the doorbell, and well, you know the rest."

"Well, Gin. I am sorry, but maybe Harry's right. Maybe you just aren't ready for this at the moment." She said solemnly, looking down at her hands, when she looked up, Ginny was gone.

'Great job Hermione,' she thought as she ran down the stairs to find Ginny 'Now your best friend isn't talking to you. Just great.'

When she did get downstairs, she found Ginny alright. She found her straddling Harry, and they were getting pretty steamy. Ginny's hands were in his hair, and Harry's were massaging the bare skin under her shirt. After a few moments Ginny seemed to slow down her actions, before actually leaving the room, her face tear streaked.

Hermione watched her flee the room and promptly went to go after her, but Harry pulled her back.

"Let me. Please. I know what I'm doing." Harry pleaded with her. She nodded and he ran up the stairs.

"Ginny. Gin, it's Harry. Can I come in?" He was standing outside of his bedroom, and he could hear her stifled sobs through the door. He stared at it, as if he could see her through it. It opened and a pale hand grabbed his and pulled him into the room.

Harry immediately put his arms around her; comforting her through his embrace. This was one of the rare time he saw and Ginny cry, and he knew it wasn't for some silly reason, she only cried if she meant it.

When her sobs and ragged breathing had calmed she pulled away from him slightly and began to speak.

"I really miss him; He was always there for me when I needed him. He may have been the prankster in the family, but he was also the most compassionate. He understood exactly what I was feeling and put it into words. I never really understood how he could do that, but I always wondered. So when I saw him laying there on the cold, hard ground I didn't know what to think or how I felt."

She paused for a moment, but didn't interrupt; she had to do this for herself.

"Right now, though, I feel guilty that I'm actually here and happy living my life and Fred's dead and buried under the cold dirt."

She paused and looked at Harry expectantly.

"So," he began "What you're saying is that you feel guilty that you are here with me and your family, when he's not. That you don't know hat to do or which way to turn, and apart from all that you have to go back to school, where there will be a consistent reminder of the Final Battle, in just a bit more than two months?"

"Exactly."

"That's not all, is it?"

She took a few minutes to answer. "No. That's not all. I was talking to Hermione before and she assumed that we had been having sex like rabbits, which you obviously know we weren't. But when I told her we were going to wait a few months she went on to tell me that I wasn't ready because I had just lost one of my brothers. Well, she didn't say that, but you know Hermione, she doesn't need to say what she means to tell us, it made me think that the only reason you didn't want to was because I wasn't good enough for you or something, that you needed someone beautiful and the same age as you."

"There is no way that I could find someone more beautiful than you Gin, I'm not stopping us from having sex because I don't think we're ready. I'm stopping us because I want it to be special, not after a drunken night at the pub or something like that. I want you to experience it the way you want to, you know with the candles and dinner. Okay?"

She smiled at him and nodded, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you Harry, with all my heart, forever and ever." Ginny said, cupping his cheek in her hand

"And I love you Gin, with all my heart, forever and ever." Harry said, leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips, then again with more force. He lifted her up and pulled back the bed sheets, placing her in them, and hopping in after her, placing his arms protectively around her, where they both fell into a deep slumber.

On the other side of the door, Hermione stood, Extendable Ear in hand smiling. She was glad they had sorted it out. 'Reverse psychology,' she thought. 'Who knew it would actually work.'

Laughing to herself she went to make some breakfast for Ron, before he woke up.


	14. Next Time

Chapter 14:

**Chapter 14:**** Next Time**

_On the other side of the door, Hermione stood, Extendable Ear in hand smiling. She was glad they had sorted it out. 'Reverse psychology,__' she thought. 'Who knew it would actually work.'_

_Laughing to herself she went to make some breakfast for Ron, before he woke up._

Harry woke up for the second time that morning. He was in his room, with a beautiful red head lying next to him, with her hair cascaded over his chest. He looked over at the red head in the rumpled white sheets. She looked like a goddess fallen from a cloud. Her skin was glowing in the sunlight and her mouth was twisted into a cheeky smile. Her beautiful brown eyes were hidden by her pale eyelids. Harry let his thoughts drift. He picked up a strand of Ginny's hair and massaged it with his fingers, running it through his large hands. Harry didn't know how long he laid there with Ginny; probably a hell of a long time, before she actually woke up.

"Good morning Harry." She said, her brown eyes still closed and hidden from the world of light.

Harry snorted, "More like good afternoon. Anyway, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did actually. Thanks." She opened one of her eyes slowly, looked at the scenery and then opened the other. In an instant her arms were wrapped around Harry's neck, and she snuggled close to him and they talked for a while, before deciding to get out of bed.

Ginny hopped out of his bed, wearing nothing but Harry's grey sweat shirt and his red boxers, which looked absolutely dazzling on her. Although, Harry thought she looked great in everything, so it didn't mean anything.

Harry watched her as she stepped out of his boxers. She caught him watching her just as she was about to take off his sweat-shirt.

"Close your eyes, mister. Just because we sleep in the same bed does not give you permission to check me out while I'm getting changed." She said cheekily.

"Aww . . . Please Ginny. Just this once?" he said mimicking a little child asking for an ice cream.

"No. now close your eyes. No peeking."

"Fine." He said huffily.

Harry closed his eyes, but unbeknownst to Ginny, he squinted enough to watch her through tiny slits. Damn. She was already wearing a tight red shirt, which made Harry's heart beat slightly faster. She had just begun to pull on a pair of mini shorts, and Harry couldn't control himself for much longer. She was pulling them up, over her hips, and twisting her hips to help them up. Then she looked at Harry, who had collapsed back into the bed, and had thrown the pillow of his face.

She laughed at his utter lack of self control.

"Bye Harry. Unless . . . you want me to watch you get changed?" she asked seductively, twirling her hair on her finger innocently.

"I think I'll be fine. Why don't you go and brush that pretty hair of yours?" he asked coyly.

"Fine, Mr.-I-don't-know-how-to-have-fun. I'll go and brush my pretty hair. But," she paused smiling. "I'll be back." and with that, she left, closing the door behind her.

Harry grinned. He picked up his shorts from the floor and put them on quickly, and walked into the bathroom looking for his blue t-shirt. He looked up. Ginny was ogling him in the mirror.

"See something that takes your fancy?" he asked teasingly.

"Maybe. But you'll just have to wait to find out."

"Okay." He picked up his shirt and pulled it over his messy raven hair. "Let's go see if Ron and Hermione are up."

Walking down the hall, hand in hand towards Ron's room they heard Hermione's heated squeals.

"Have to teach them a simple silencing charm, stupid prats." Ginny huffed.

Harry pulled her over to the door, and motioned a count down with his fingers. 3, 2, 1!

Harry swung the door open, and immediately regretted it. Hermione was lying underneath Ron, in just her lacy red bra and panties, and Ron not much better.

"What have we got here? Two kids; hardly dressed, not a good impression for the land lord, is it?" Harry asked coyly. "Get yourself together, get dressed and let's eat" Harry picked up Ginny's hand and left the room quietly. When he closed the door both he and Ginny burst out laughing.

"That was fun!" she whispered through giggles.

"If you think that was fun, just wait until next time!" he whispered back fiercely, winking at her.

"What do you mean 'next time'?" she asked.

Just then the door to Ron and Hermione's door opened, and Harry quickly leant down and kissed Ginny ferociously.

"Hey! That's my sister you git! Get off of her!" Ron yelled loudly, covering his eyes with his hands.

Harry siphoned his lips away from Ginny's looking flustered. "Oh, I'm sorry, how could I do such a thing as kiss my own girlfriend? Especially, when she just caught her brother and her best friend in a very suggestive position. Or was that just my imagination?" Harry asked, trying hard to keep a straight face. Ginny was lying on the floor shitting herself laughing. Hermione and Ron both wore expressions of deep embarrassment, but Hermione, unlike Ron, actually found this somewhat funny.

"Fine. You win; this time. But next time, you won't be so bloody lucky. Now did I hear you say something about food?" Ron huffed, before remembering the deal about food and raced down the stairs into the kitchen, waiting impatiently for the food.

The three of them laughed when they walked into the kitchen, seeing Ron devouring furniture with his eyes, a wicked grin on his face, and then his stomach grumbled, which made them laugh even harder.

"What? I'm hungry!" Ron replied to the shock expressions worn by his friends and sister.

"Ron, you're always hungry." Hermione said, grinning up at him. Harry and Ginny laughed.

And so, on the 12th of July, the four friends gathered at the kitchen table and ate a delicious lunch made by the two girls with a little help or hindrance from Harry. Ron was too busy trying to calm his stomach to be able to help cook.


	15. The Warning

Chapter 15: The Surprise Party

**Chapter 15: ****The Warning**

_And so, on the 12__th__ of July, the four friends gathered at the kitchen table and ate a delicious lunch made by the two girls with a little help or hindrance from Harry. Ron was too busy trying to calm his stomach to be able to help cook._

The four friends spent the days leading up to Harry's birthday peacefully and enjoyably. Ron distracted Harry long enough to give Hermione and Ginny time to plan Harry's birthday party. They played Quidditch, Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap. They ate, they slept and in Ron's case, they ate some more.

The plans for Harry's birthday were coming along nicely only two days before the party. The RSVP's were in and the food was being prepared by Mrs. Weasley over at The Burrow. On the evening of the 29th of July the two girls were in the sitting room going over the plans.

"Okay, so let's go over plan, entertain Harry." Hermione said, looking at some of her notes.

"I could think of some really good ways to entertain Harry, and they don't involve leaving the bedroom." Ginny murmured silently, more to herself than to Hermione.

"Ginny!"

Fine, sorry. Anyway, we wake up on his birthday and throw him a celebratory breakfast. Then I take him out for the day. We go to Diagon Alley while you decorate the house. Then, we go to lunch with my parents while you bring the food from The Burrow over here and set it up. After lunch Mum and Dad leave and come here to help you, while Harry and I go for a walk or something. Then, at around 6, we will come back here and, hopefully, you guys will surprise Harry and then Harry will party all night long, with me attached to him at the hip, and hopefully at the mouth as well. The End."

"Pretty much. Although I don't think your brothers would be too happy with the last few parts." Hermione said regretfully.

"So, the only brother who will be here and knows about the stroll along the beach and to witness the affection is Ron," she happened to glance at Hermione as she said this, "Or is there more than just him?"

"Well, Ron thought it would be a good idea to invite all of your brothers to his party for some reason so . . . oh Ginny! I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll just go and visit my brothers tomorrow to knock some sense into them before his birthday."

Hermione chose to ignore this statement and turned back to her notes.

"What time do you think you can get Harry out of here after breakfast? I mean; not to be too pushy . . ."

"Uh . . . let's say I wake him up at around eight we could be out of here by ten. Is that alright?"

"Perfect."

They continued to discuss the party arrangements until they heard Ron and Harry trudge back into the house via that back door. Hermione banished the documents they had been referring to, into her bedroom and sipped her coffee.

"Have fun?" Ginny asked Harry when he sat next to her on the sofa, kissing him softly on the cheek.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it was getting a bit dark out so we came in."

"And here I was thinking you came in because you missed a certain red head." Ginny feigned hurt.

"No. Ron was there with me the whole time, so I couldn't have missed him that much." Harry said with a teasing smile, which in turn earned him a playful smack on his arm.

"Owww . . . now that you mention it I did miss my other favourite red head for a while there . . ."

"Don't even try, Potter. You've got yourself buried in a ditch so deep that you won't be able to dig yourself out of it with ease." Ginny said with a smile, while playing with a lock of his hair.

"I think I have a few ways to dig myself out, and," he lowered his voice so only Ginny could hear, "they involve you, and me together, but I don't want you to expect too much." Harry's voice grew louder at the end.

"I see. Anyway, I have to go out for a while. I'll see you later tonight?" Ginny asked the group, kissing Harry briefly on the cheek.

"Sure. Go ahead." Hermione said before either Ron or Harry could protest.

Harry walked Ginny out to the foyer, giving her a nice long kiss before opening the front door for her and kissing her again on the top of her head.

"Don't be too long. You don't want me to get bored do you?"

"I won't. Be good." With that, Ginny apparated off of the front step and to her first stop. The Burrow.

"Mum? Dad!" Ginny called out as she hung her coat over the back of a chair.

"Ginny? Is that you?"

"Yes mum."

Mrs. Weasley ran into the kitchen to find her daughter standing at the door. She clucked over her before Ginny felt the need to interrupt.

"Uh mum . . . where are my brothers?"

"Well, Bill's at Shell Cottage, Charlie's at Diagon Alley with George, Percy's upstairs and I believe Ron was with you. Why sweetheart?"

"No reason. I just need to have a nice chat with them." Ginny called over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs to Percy's bedroom, where she knocked loudly on the door.

"Come in." she did.

"Why, Ginevra it's nice to see you." Percy said, getting up to greet his sister.

"I can't say that I feel the same Percy. Anyway, I came here to talk to you. About Harry." She said, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"I see."

"As you know, you were invited to attend his surprise party in two night's time. I came here to warn you to be on your best behaviour; otherwise I will be forced to send you home with a nice bat-bogey hex. Understood?"

"I think I do, Ginevra. Is there anything else?"

"No. That will be all." Ginny stood up and left the room. She said goodbye to her parents and apparated to Shell Cottage and then afterwards the shop at Diagon Alley, where they all received the same warning and the same coldness towards them. The four elder brothers met up afterwards at the Leaky Cauldron to discuss it.

"Well, brothers, I think we may have to apologise to Harry, and Ginny. I really do not want to be on the receiving end of her Bat-Bogey hex, and I guess you all noticed how cold she was to you when she met with us this evening, and it was actually rather sad. I guess she was right about being happier with Harry than she had ever been, if she stuck up for him in front of us, just like that." Bill said sorrowfully.

"Let's just hope that she accepts the apology, because I don't want to spend another month and a half with no little sister, whatever the consequences." George said, just as much sorrow was evident in his voice.

"Then, that's what we'll do, even if we have to grovel." Charlie said firmly.


	16. The Surprise Party

Chapter 16: The Surprise

**Chapter 16:**** The Surprise Party**

"_Let's just hope that she accepts the apology, because I don't want to spend another month and a half with no little sister, whatever the consequences." George said, just as much sorrow was evident in his voice._

"_Then, that's what we'll do, even if we have to grovel." Charlie said firmly._

The day of the party had soon arrived, and Ginny started on their plans as soon as she had woken up, and disentangled herself from the white sheets on her double bed.

She padded down the hall, and quietly eased the door open to his dark room. He was still asleep, so she tip toed over to his bed and lay down with him, pulling his arms around her. She must have dozed off, because when she woke up, it was much brighter in the room, the sun streaming through a crack in the curtains. She leant down and kissed him gently on his pink lips and whispered into his ear. "Wake up, sweetheart. It's someone's birthday today." Harry yawned, smiled and rolled over, encompassing Ginny once again in his arms.

They lay on his bed for while, sharing a few, chaste kisses and talking about anything that came to their minds. They were talking about Quidditch when Harry's door burst open in a flurry of streamers and balloons. "Happy Birthday, Harry!" Hermione and Ron yelled from behind all of the decorations, while Harry and Ginny sat up on his bed, beaming at them from the crisp, white bed sheets.

"Thanks." He said, accepting a hug from Hermione and a pat on the back from Ron.

Hermione and Ron stayed with them for a few minutes, just sitting on his bed with them, and occasional conversation, before Ginny kicked them out, ordering Ron to make breakfast, and have it ready by the time they were down there. At this point, Ron looked slightly murderous, but never said anything; something Ginny was extremely grateful for.

Harry gently pushed Ginny up against the door once she slammed it shut behind their two friends, and kissed her sweetly, but forcefully, on her tender lips. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, getting her closer to him than humanly possible. Harry licked her lower lip, before moving his tongue and entwining it with hers in her mouth. She put her hands on either side of his head of raven hair, steadying herself and using him for leverage. This continued for a few minutes before it started to get heated. Ginny was unbuttoning Harry's flannelette shirt, and Harry's hands had moved the straps of her short night dress down the length of her arms.

"Gin . . . Ginny . . . we need . . . we need to stop . . . before we . . . can't" he said when he pulled away from her to regain some oxygen, and to relieve his brain from the pounding. Ginny looked a bit upset with his actions and his statement, but pushed it out of her mind, allowing her to calm her breathing. Getting up from leaning against the door, she kissed him softly on the cheek, buttoned up his shirt and walked slowly out of the room into the hall, pulling him behind her.

They walked into the kitchen hand in hand, looking very much the couple in love.

"Wow. When you said that you'd be making breakfast, I thought, you know, some toast, maybe an egg if I was lucky, but all this," Harry said, gesturing at the table, which was laden with food, some he had never even seen, let alone eaten before. There were eggs, toast, bacon, pancakes, omelettes, crepes, sausages, apple, banana, waffles, bagels, hash browns, croissants, tomatoes, potatoes, pastries, muffins, coffee, tea and pumpkin juice.

"Thanks mate. But remember, Ginny _told _me to make breakfast. I would never volunteer to cook us all breakfast. Its slave labour!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, while they all laughed.

"But you know you _loved _wearing the pink frilly apron didn't you?" Hermione said cheekily, poking him in the side, which caused the friends to laugh even more.

The four friends sat down to eat the humungous feast Ron had cooked up for them. Surprisingly, he cooked their breakfast very well, although it was still no match for Mrs. Weasley's. By the end of the meal, there was nothing left on the table, courtesy to Ron who stuffed his face _and _his stomach with the food.

"Harry. Come on. You need to get dressed. Now" Ginny ordered, pointing upstairs with her index finger. "Hurry up. We need to leave in half an hour. Go" Harry looked quite shocked and worried by this, but she thrust her arm out more and he fled the room. Once she had managed to shoo him out of the kitchen she ran up the stairs to her room so she could get dressed. She chose her favourite aqua dot baby doll dress with embroidery, her 'Chinese laundry' brass heels. She chose to wear the gold hammered oval cuff link Bill had bought her a few years back and her new golden leaf necklace that Harry had picked up for her the last time he had been to Diagon Alley.

She picked up her pale green clutch purse and walked out of her room and into the hallway, where she scrutinized her appearance in the floor length mirror. Adjusting her hair, she saw Harry walk up behind her and peck the back of her head.

"So, why did I get all dressed up?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm taking you out." She said matter of factly.

:"Okay then. Where are you taking Mr. Birthday boy on his special day?" he asked like a little kid in a candy shop.

She smiled at his cheekiness. "A few places. First, though. To Diagon Alley!" Harry grabbed hold of her hands, while she shouted out to Hermione and Ron that they were leaving and apparated them to Diagon Alley, in front of Ollivanders.

"Where do you want to go first, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking into his emerald eyes.

"I don't know. How about we just walk around for a bit?" he asked her uncertainly and she nodded her approval.

They walked down the street, past the second-hand robe shop, where Ginny had bought her first set of Hogwarts robes, past Gambol and Japes and the Magical Menagerie, along further past Gringotts, because Harry needed no extra money, after visiting Diagon Alley a week earlier, they then looked into the windows at Madam Malkins at all the colourful robes available for men and women.

After standing there for a few minutes they continued, walking past Flourish and Blotts and the Stationery Shop, when they came to Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Harry insisted on buying himself and Ginny each a Firebolt, much to Ginny's disgust, and secret delight, although she insisted it was his birthday and she should pay. After charging the brooms to Harry's Gringott's account, Harry banished them back to Grimmauld Place, and they trekked on.

They walked past the Apothecary, and then turned around to look on the other side of the street, where they passed the Cauldron Shop and walked straight into Florean's Ice Cream Parlour, Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkins and Twilfit and Tattings when they reached Eeylops Owl Emporium, where Ginny suddenly pulled Harry clear of the alley and into the owl-filled shop.

"My first gift to you. A new owl, if you are ready?" she asked cautiously of the sore subject.

"I think I should. You know, we're going back to Hogwarts in a bit more than a month and I'll need a new one. No time like the present." His somber expression lightened considerably after the mention of a new owl, though his heart still longed for Hedwig.

They looked around the shop for a few minutes before a raven black owl caught their attention. "I like this one," Harry said softly, and Ginny nodded her agreement. "I think I'll get her, if that's okay with you?"

"Whatever you want, it's your present after all." She said smiling angelically. "What's her name?"

"Actually, a very fitting name if you ask me. Misty. You know, the way her eyes are misted?" It was true, the owl's eyes were a nice vibrant blue, but were misted over ever so slightly that you could just notice.

"Very." They went up to the counter and paid for the owl, along with a new cage and some food. Harry banished the owl and supplies home when they were out on the street again, and they resumed their tour of Diagon Alley.

Their next stop was Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where Ginny bought them each an ice cream and watched the many people bustle past them.

When they had finished their ice creams, they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they were meeting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for lunch.

As they walked into the pub just before two, they heard a voice call out to them.

"Harry! Ginny! Over here!" They heard Mrs. Weasley and came running over to sit down in the packed pub. They chatted pleasantly while they ordered and ate their lunch. Soon though, it was after three in the afternoon when they departed because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were meeting 'friends' for afternoon tea and dinner.

"What's next, Gin?" He asked playing with a piece of her hair.

"Well, I thought we might go for a walk along the beach or something."

"Sounds great." With that Harry apparated them to a nearby beach where they both stripped of their shoes. Harry placed his arm around Ginny's shoulders, and she allowed her head to fall against his chest to snuggle in closer to him. They walked around for a good two hours when it started to get cool, Harry conjured up a picnic blanket, and they both sat down, holding hands while starring out into the sunset.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ginny said her voice not much louder than a whisper.

"I don't know. There's only one thing I can see, and boy . . . it's hot." Harry said harshly, when Ginny looked over to see what he meant, she saw him gazing at her intently. She smiled and leaned over, filling the space between them quickly.

Harry put his hand behind Ginny's head and gently leaned her over to lay her on the blanket. He tore his lips away from hers and kissed along her jaw line while she played with bits of his hair. When he reached the nape of her neck she moaned slightly in agreeance. She took hold of his face and pulled it back up to her lips, which she used to cover his mouth with. They carried on for quite a while, not overly heated, when Ginny's wand began to light up and vibrate in her purse. She hated to do it, but she tore her mouth away from his and stood up, fixing her dress and re-charming her hair and make-up.

Harry was still sitting on the blanket, flushed, with a hickey on the side of his neck, which he was fingering slightly.

"Come on, Charmer-boy, time to go. Dinner." She was still talking in short breaths, trying all the breathing exercises she knew to calm it, though they were taking effect rather slowly.

"Charmer boy?" he asked cheekily

"Well, you won me over with your charms didn't you?" she asked, grinning

"Okay. Come on then. Let's go. And Gin, thanks for today. I had a lot of fun. I love you."

"I love you too. Now, come on." She held onto his hand as he apparated them into Grimmauld Place, and they watched Number 12 appear before their eyes. Harry pulled her to him and they walked up the stairs and into the dimly lit house.

"Let's sit in front of the fire for now, while we wait for Ron and Hermione." She said and pulled him after her once he had taken their coats.

Before he could ask why, the whole room erupted into cheers, the lights turned on and the room came into view.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled happily into Harry's face, which was looking shocked and flabbergasted.

"Ginny . . ." he said mockingly

"Yes, this was my idea, and no, you can't ditch it." She said a smile on her face.


	17. Don't Stop the Music

Chapter 17:

**A/N So sorry for the delays in ****chapter submits, but you know how restricting school is.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I know I haven't done one of these in a while so here it is: I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters, settings or otherwise, JK Rowling does.**

**Chapter 17:**** Don't Stop the Music**

"_SURPRISE!" They all yelled happily into Harry's face, which was looking shocked and flabbergasted._

"_Ginny . . ." he said mockingly_

"_Yes, this was my idea, and no, you can't ditch it." She said a smile on her face._

Harry had finally gotten over the shock of the party, and was doing the rounds, greeting all of his friends, when Ginny walked up to him and linked her arm through his. She was wearing a short black mini dress, with capped sleeves and knotted bust detail, which accentuated her curves. She had worn her hair out, and had charmed it wavy for the evening.

The sitting room had gone from a regal style room with armchairs, rugs, sofas and coffee tables, to an imitation of a nightclub. The lights were turned off, but there were a few party lights, swarming around the room, kept in rhythm to the music by Seamus' watchful eye and careful charms. In the centre of the room was a large area for dancing, and there were a few chairs and a few loveseats placed around the room for those not wishing to dance. There was a table just inside of the foyer laden with butterbeer, fire whiskey, cauldron cakes and treacle tarts, thanks to Mrs. Weasley.

Harry had finished his rounds and had sat down on a chair, Ginny on his lap, next to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, and Ron and Hermione.

"I suppose you all had something to do with this?" Harry asked the five of them, then taking s mouthful of his butterbeer, waiting for their answers.

"Well . . ."Hermione started, "Ginny planned pretty much the whole thing. But Ron and I organized ways to distract you for the day, Mrs. Weasley made the food and Mr. Weasley helped me to decorate the sitting room." She finished, gesturing to the room.

"Thank you." Harry said. They five of them stared at him like he had suddenly grown another head. Mrs. Weasley sniffed, and had tears in her eyes, Mr. Weasley was shaking his head slightly in disbelief, Hermione had her head in her hands, and Ron, well, Ron's mouth had fallen to the floor in shock

"What for Harry?" Ginny asked quietly, shifting her position slightly to get more comfortable.

"Well . . . for this. I couldn't have possibly imagined ever having something like this . . . it means a lot to me."

Ginny turned around to face him, and cupped his face in her soft hands. "Harry, we wanted you to have this. It means a lot to _us _that you're here to celebrate it when just last year none of us knew whether you would make it here."

"_I love you_." He said quietly enough so only she could hear.

"And I love you." She whispered, before forcing her lips down on his for a nice long snog. But, her mother seemed to have other ideas for the pair, and told them to go and dance.

"Mum, was that really a good idea? I don't mind my sister being with Harry, but seeing them hang off of one another on the _dance floor_ is a different story." Ron said with his eyes glued to the dance floor in disgust, where Harry and Ginny were entangled in each other's arms, Ginny's mouth once again connected to Harry's. Not only were they clinging to another like the world was about to end, but they weren't on the dance floor _dancing_. Actually, they weren't moving at all, just standing in the middle of the dance floor participating in more _intimate_ activities.

"Now, now dear, be nice. They have gone through so much together, I just think they deserve to enjoy this evening as much as possible. Although, I do believe that Harry will do something similar for Ginny's birthday. I only hope that your brothers will have learnt their lesson by then." Mrs. Weasley said.

Over on the dance floor, Harry and Ginny had started moving again, and their lips, though swollen, were once again distinguishable. Harry had pulled Ginny rather close to him with one arm resting on the small of her back, and the other on her hip. She had herself wrapped around him, with one arm resting on his chest and the other on his arm. They swayed their hips in perfect rhythm and looked magnificent on the dance floor.

Suddenly, they heard the doorbell, though most just ignored it and kept on dancing. Harry and Ginny were one of the few to acknowledge the doorbell, but were the only ones to leave the sitting room and answer it.

Harry had his arm around Ginny as the walked into the foyer, and when they opened the door, Harry instantly dropped his arm from her waist.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked coldly, to the four boys standing in front of him.

"Actually, Harry. We wanted to apologise for what happened at the Burrow. We realize that we were way out of line and that Ginny can do whatever she pleases with you, as long as it makes her happy." Bill said, sounding practiced, and the three other brothers nodded their heads vigorously in agreement.

Harry was shocked. He thought that they would never back down, especially when it involved their only sister. He looked down at Ginny who had shining stars in her eyes.

"Wow . . . well I don't know what to say. Thanks, I s'pose?" Harry said.

"Well mate, actually, you could let us in. You see, we're late." George said from behind Percy.

"Late? What . . . Ginny" he asked, looking down at the figure who had once again wrapped her arm around his.

"It wasn't me. I swear. It was Hermione."

"I see. I'll just have to give _her_ a special thank you later then." Harry whispered mischievously in her ear.

"You wouldn't!" she exclaimed loudly.

"No, I wouldn't because I am totally and completely in love with someone else." He said, eyes twinkling.

"Okay then. I think you can thank me later then." She whispered quietly. Their eyes were locked and were mesmerized.

"_Hem, hem," _Harry and Ginny jumped apart from each other, looking into the faces of her brothers, who were all cacking themselves laughing.

"What do you four think you are laughing at?" Ginny said, imitating her mother the best she could.

"Um . . . nothing, let's uh . . . let's just go inside and get this party started!" Charlie said, raising his arms above his head with adrenalin.

Harry ushered them in, and he and Ginny returned to the dance floor, resuming their previous positions. When the song finished, Rihanna's Please Don't Stop the Music came on, and they shook their bodies to the song, although Harry did stand and stare at Ginny dancing, swinging her hips and her head with the music, when she actually saw him, and motioned for him to take hold of her waist from the back and dance to the music together.

Soon the music stopped, and everyone fled from the dance floor to take a seat around the edge of the room. Ginny sat down on one of the free love seats, and waited for Harry, who was bringing them each a Butterbeer.

When Harry returned he sat next to Ginny and waited for some sort of announcement that was happening.

Ron walked out onto the dance floor and began.

"Okay. So Harry, now that you're actually _here_ time for presents!" he said happily; Harry just shook his head.

From Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, he received his very own 'Weasley Clock' although his, only had his and Hermione's hands on it. Harry loved it, and secretly couldn't wait to give Ginny a hand for his clock.

Ron and Hermione bought him a few books on Quidditch, and a box of Honeyduke's chocolate.

Bill and Fleur gave Harry a few books on Defense against the Dark Arts, although they weren't quite sure of what his reaction would be, after defeating Voldemort.

From George he was given a 30 galleon voucher to his store, which Harry was beaming at the thought of a year full of pranks.

From Percy he received a book about 'How to Become an Auror', which Harry thought he might one day read.

His final present from the family was from Ginny. She had given him his own hand to the Weasley Clock; which he was most definitely shocked over, a photo album starting from when he was 11, with Ron and Hermione, escalating until he was in his sixth year at Hogwarts, where Ginny was present in most photos, pecking him teasingly on the cheek and then laughing.

After presents Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and a few others all retreated to their homes, claiming that it was getting late, and not to drink too much.

Harry and Ginny danced for the rest of the night, along with Ron and Hermione. Although Harry, Ron and Hermione were of age, they all stuck to Butterbeer, wanting to wait until Ginny could join them.

When everyone had left at two in the morning Harry and Ginny retired to snog each other in privacy, before Ginny fell asleep on his bare chest, still in her dress.


	18. Hogwarts

Chapter 18:

**A/N: ****Happy Valentine's Day everyone!! Give that special someone, something to remember this year's Valentine 's Day by. Okay, I have been leading up to this chapter for some time, but this seems like the right time to put it in. Also, sorry for the delay!!**

**Chapter 18:**** Hogwarts**

_Harry and Ginny danced for the rest of the night, along with Ron and Hermione. Although Harry, Ron and Hermione were of age, they all stuck to Butterbeer, wanting to wait until Ginny could join them._

_When everyone had left at two in the morning Harry and Ginny retired to snog each other in privacy, before Ginny fell asleep on his bare chest, still in her dress._

Six o'clock in the morning of August the first saw the sun rising, sending sunlight streaming through the open curtains of one large bedroom in London, and rested on two slumbering people, embracing each other with their legs entangled, asleep in the centre of the king sized bed in the centre of the room. The crisp white sheets were in a muddled heap, mixed with the red blanket, both of which were hanging off the bed and onto the carpeted floor in a muddled heap. Next to the mass of sheets were 2 pairs of shoes; a pair of black strappy stilettos, with a heel that could kill and the other was a pair of white sneakers, the shoelaces still done up, the owner obviously to tired to undo the laces

Harry and Ginny slept for a while longer, but after eight the birds outside the open window began a choir, chirping to each other in deep anticipation, and Harry was awoken. Looking down at Ginny, he stroked her red hair away from her face and caressed her cheek with the thumb of his hand for what seemed like an hour before entering the adjoining bathroom, through the white oak door, to shower. The sound of the water beating steadily from the shower head slowly awoke Ginny, and she could see the steam wafting out from underneath the bathroom door, and into the bedroom.

Slowly wiping the sleep from her eyes, she stretch and left the room, only to return in a mere few minutes, wearing a green sundress and flip-flops. She sat down on Harry's slightly warm, though bare bed, and waited for him to finish up in the shower.

"Ginny?" she heard Harry call out from the bathroom, the shower turned off, though she could barely hear him through the hard, wooden bathroom door.

"Yes," She stood, walked over to the bathroom door and put her ear up to the door.

The door opened, and Ginny stumbled and fell forward to the ground, landing on her knees. Harry apparently thought this was funny and was wetting himself laughing.

"Not funny. Now help me up." She scolded him, which sobered him up slightly, and placed her arm out, so he could help her up. Instead of taking her arm, Harry bent down on his knees in front of her and kissed her quite hungrily on her gloss covered lips, which she returned gratefully.

"Good morning, stranger," he breathed quietly when they broke apart; leaning into each other, grasping bunches of the other's clothes in their hands.

"Good morning to you too," she breathed heavily, kissing him on the cheek a few times.

"Breakfast?" he asked, and she nodded. Harry stood up, took her arm and together they left the room.

Down in the kitchen, Ron and Hermione were making pancakes. Actually, to put it correctly, Hermione was supervising the batter, which was pouring itself into the pan, and Ron was eating the pancakes just as soon as they were cooked despite Hermione's disgust and pleas that there won't be enough food for Harry or Ginny. When the other two walked in Ron had already demolished two stacks of 10 pancakes, and was on to his third; Hermione just looked him up and down, shocked by the speed he was eating them at.

"Ronald, you're going to get indigestion if you continue to eat like that," Hermione said as she turned the frying pan off and levitated Harry's, Ginny's and her own, smaller, piles of pancakes onto the table and began to slowly cut her own with a knife and fork.

"U wir wot 'Ermione. Wur urrying arout noting." Ron started, but Hermione silenced him with her hand.

After he swallowed, she removed her hand from his mouth and let him talk.

"Honestly Hermione, I won't get indigestion."

Before Hermione could reply to that, Ginny spoke up from the kitchen door.

"Hermione, he's right. He's been eating like that everyday for eighteen year. He'll be fine. Won't he Harry?" she asked, waiting for support from her boyfriend, whom said nothing. When she turned around, intent on glaring at him she saw him and a smile tugged at her lips and shook her head with amusement. Harry had, during the conversation between Ron and Hermione, and then finally Ginny, bent over in a fit of laughter at the aforesaid conversation, mixed with Ron's attempts to pull Hermione's hand away from his mouth so he could shove another plate full of pancakes in it.ermione's hand away from his mouth, so you could shove another plate of pancakes in it.h

"Alright, enough Harry. Eat. There should be enough here for . . ." Hermione looked around the kitchen, evaluating exactly how much there _was _to eat, especially when you noticed Ron, hungrily finishing his fourth plate of pancakes.

"Ron." Harry and Ginny said together, and the three of them burst out laughing, while Ron, sitting on the kitchen stool, looked around confused, which made them laugh even more.

"What-so-funny?" Ron asked quickly before shoving the rest of the now small pile of pancakes into his mouth.

"Nothing." They all answered.

Harry and Ginny sat down at the Maplewood table across from Ron and Hermione, their left and right hands, respectively, linked under the table.

The four sat there, eating their food and talking where necessary, when Ginny spoke up.

"I think we should go home." She looked around at their expressions. Ron's was of excitement or happiness, probably looking forward to Mrs. Weasley's cooking; Hermione's was neither happy nor sad and Harry, well he was mirroring her own expression, obviously prepared to go anywhere, just to be with her. "I mean, not that I don't enjoy it here, because I do. A lot," she said, string Harry in the eyes. Ron spluttered on the gulp of pumpkin juice, obviously aware to what she was implying, "But I miss it. Everything." They all nodded their agreement, while Harry stroked Ginny's small thumb with his own large one.

A week later they were all back at The Burrow, enjoying a rather noisy breakfast when four tawny owls swooped down from the grey, cloud filled sky and began pecking at the kitchen window.

Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen to let the owls in out of the rain. "Hogwarts letters!"

Hermione squealed and raced over to Mrs. Weasley to get her letter first. The other three just sat their mouths open, forgetting that they all had to go back soon.

Hermione handed out the letters and opened hers with great anticipation. Harry and Ginny opened their carefully, and Ron continued to shovel food into his mouth, not worrying about the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_It is of my greatest pleasure to invite you back to Hogwarts to attend your final year with us; since you failed to attend last year. Given the circumstances, we here at Hogwarts have decided to allow you to come back. You will find enclosed: your booklist, your badges and duties list._

_Hoping you are well,_

_M. McGonagall_

_Hogwarts Headmistress_

'Badges?' Harry thought, as he dug the rest of the contents out of the envelope, 'what did she mean badges? He only had one at the end of his sixth-' Harry's thoughts were interrupted when two badges fell into his palm. One, as Quidditch captain, and the other. Head Boy.

Harry finally looked up to see the rest of the room looking at him in askance.

"They . . . uh . . . they made me Quidditch Captain again," Harry's voice was droned out by a few cheers from around the table. Ginny ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. She, herself, was holding a badge in her right hand.

She saw him looking at it and said to the room. "I'm head girl." Hermione looked slightly crestfallen by this, but slightly shook it away and ran up to the girl and wrapped her up in a big hug.

Later that afternoon the four friends were up in Ron's room talking, Hermione and Ginny sitting in their respective boyfriend's laps, when Ron changed the subject.

"Wonder who the Head Boy is?" Ron said, stroking Hermione's hair with his fingers.

"I don't know. I doubt it will be anyone out of my year, so maybe someone who is returning from your year?" Ginny asked, looking over at Ron. The two red-heads never saw the quick glance Hermione gave Harry before he decided that it was 'now or never.'

"I know who it is." He stated.

Ginny looked up at him. "Who?"

"Me." He answered.

**A/N okay, so I know this is kind of cliché, but if you want some steamy scenes, this comes along with it. Like I've said this has been long coming, as has the next few chapters. Sorry again for the delay!!**


	19. Head Boy

Chapter 19:

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**I Love Ginevra**_**, my 100****th**** reviewer. Thanks to all of my reviewers! Keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I can't be bothered to write out the disclaimer every chapter, so I'm sorry. But you guys know its true, JK Rowling owns these great characters . . .yada yada yada.**

**Chapter 19:**** Head Boy**

"_I know who it is." He stated._

_Ginny looked up at him. "Who?"_

"_Me." He answered._

"Really?" Ginny asked hopefully, smiling with her whole face.

"Really," he said cupping her petit face in his hands.

"Wow mate, I would never have believed that you . . . wow. But then again . . .your dad . . . he _was_ head boy, so it kind of makes sense." Ron said, screwing his face up in concentration.

"Thanks mate. I knew that McGonagall _couldn't_ have chosen _me _to be Head Boy, because she thought I could do it." Harry said sarcastically, an equally sarcastic grin on his face, looking over to Ron, in the corner of the room.

"No, mate . . .I meant that . . .you know . . ." He clamped a hand over his mouth before he said something he didn't mean. The three of them laughed. Then, Harry's owl Misty chose this opportune moment to hoot loudly, which made them roll around, struggling for breath.

When they had all calmed down, and Ron had taken his hand from over his mouth their conversation continued.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione squealed. "I knew it would be you!" She got up from Ron's side and pulled Harry into a hug, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Hey!" Ron cried from the corner.

"What do you mean Ronald?" Hermione asked, smiling sweetly.

"Nothing" he mumbled. They all shook their heads.

"But why didn't you say anything, Harry?" Ginny asked when Hermione had taken up her place at Ron's side on his bed in the corner.

"Well, you guys cut me off before I could finish, and I didn't want to steal your thunder, Gin. So . . ."

"Harry, you could never, _ever_ steal my thunder. Not even being the boy who lived, _twice_," she added as an after thought. Harry, who would usually have been upset by this statement, smiled, and laughed inwardly, seeing that Ginny only saw him as _Harry_, and still thought her better than him, 'which,' he though 'is probably true, in some aspects anyway,' as he remembered her Bat Bogey Hexes.

Harry leant down and kissed her gently on the cheek. She moved her head up to kiss him on the lips.

"Still here!" Ron called loudly from the other side of the room.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. He shrunk back against the wall sheepishly.

Harry and Ginny laughed.

"She's got you whipped, mate" Harry said, laughing. Hermione just scowled.

"You think I'm whipped? What about you and my little sister?" Ron asked, holding his stomach from laughing.

They chatted for a while longer, before Ron and Harry suddenly left to go out, leaving Hermione and Ginny to contend with each other.

"What's up mate?" Ron asked when they closed the door to his bedroom.

"Ginny's birthday present."

"So?" Ron asked, utterly confused.

"So? She's my _girlfriend_, I need to buy her something. While we're at it, you should probably get something for Hermione. No doubt you'll forget otherwise."

"You're right mate. Her birthday is only a little bit more than a month away, and I probably won't have time to go off shopping. Alright. Let's go." Ron said, nodding his head at an alarming speed.

"Shouldn't we tell your mum where we're going?"

"Oh. Right." They found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen preparing something for dinner. There was obviously going to be some sort of celebration for Ginny's appointment as head girl.

They walked out into the backyard, and apparated into Hogsmeade. Their first stop.

"So. What should I get for her? Any ideas?"

"No bloody idea mate. What exactly do you get your girlfriend, who you left behind last year to go off and kill the most evil wizard in the country? Pretty hard to buy for don't you think?"

"Ha Ha."

The two boys searched around Hogsmeade looking around at birthday presents for their girlfriends, hoping to find some sort of inspiration to buy something.

Ron ended buying Hermione some black and gold pheasant quills, along with a matching stationery set from Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. After Hogsmeade they apparated into Diagon Alley, but they had no luck there and decided to try muggle London.

They found a jewelery store that looked interesting, called Ingle and Rhode, and decided it was worth a try.

They walked out a half hour later, both with satisfied looks on their faces, and an extra package in hand.

He had already booked a holiday away for three days after her birthday, but he didn't think it was enough to give his girlfriend.

They arrived home just as dinner was being served, and they had already shrunken the gifts, knowing just how nosy the two of them could be.

"There you are, dears? Get what you were looking for?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she levitated the dishes onto the table.

The two boys nodded and sat down at the table.

"Congratulations, Ginny, on becoming Head Girl. We are very proud of you." Mr. Weasley said, raising his glass to toast her.

Mrs. Weasley looked over at Ginny, whose left hand was interlocked with Harry's under the table, as usual, and gave both Harry and Ginny a watery smile.

They continued eating and laughing, until someone; namely Percy, mentioned something about the Head Boy.

"Ginny? Any ideas?" her father asked, taking a mouthful of water.

No one noticed the look Hermione ad Ron shot at one another before listening to Ginny's response.

"Actually, I do Dad. I invited him over for dinner." He just nodded, motioning for her to go on.

"Well, darling, where is he?"

"He's sitting beside me."

"But, sweetheart, Percy's already finished Hog . . ."

"I mean, on the _other_ side of me."

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley squeaked out happily, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yeah, that's me. You can call me troublemaker extraordinaire, saviour of the world, and head boy at Hogwarts. I like it." He said, laughing at his own joke.

Changing the subject, Bill asked him what he was going to the doing with the quidditch team this year, which caused a whole _other_ conversation about the Chudley Canons.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. This food is delicious." Harry said around his last forkful of chicken and ham, glancing up to see Mrs. Weasley beaming at him.

"Thank you Harry, dear, and congratulations."

**A/N Okay, so I was going to try and fit Ginny's birthday in here, but this chapter needed to be included(just to fill it in). If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, such as location of the holiday etc . . .**** or anything, it would gladly be appreciated. Once again, thanks to my reviewers, keep reviewing, it helps to write the next chapter!**


	20. The After Party

Chapter 20:

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to **_**lovesreading2**_**, for her great reviews and ideas! This is my largest chapter, so yay me!**

**Chapter 20:**** The After Party**

"_Thanks Mrs. Weasley. This food is delicious." Harry said around his last forkful of chicken and ham, glancing up to see Mrs. Weasley beaming at him._

"_Thank you Harry, dear, and congratulations."_

Finally, it was Sunday, the afternoon before Ginny's birthday and 3 days after the Hogwarts letters had arrived. Harry and Ginny were in her room, involved in a heated snogging session and with Ron and Hermione walking out in the yard, they each had a little alone time.

Upstairs, in one of the many bedrooms of The Burrow, two figures, standing in the centre of the room, one slightly taller than the other, were kissing each other passionately; his hands were drawing circles over the small of her back with his thumb, making her shiver all over. The other was somewhere in her ponytail, trying to extract her ribbon and let her hair fall freely over her shoulders. Finally, he managed to pull the hair ribbon out, and began to finger it gently.

"Mmmm . . ." Ginny moaned against Harry's lips, as their actions slowed down and became less aggressive, and slow. She finally pecked Harry on the lips again before leaning into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head on his chest, where she could feel his heart beating rapidly.

"Mmmm . . . That was really, really . . ." Harry trailed off, trying desperately to find a word to describe their latest snogging session. He was finding it more and more difficult lately, with an excess amount of snogging, and not enough words to describe how he was feeling.

They stood, wrapped around each other for a little while longer, and watched the sun slowly set behind the horizon, and the night sky appear from within.

"Food." Ginny said suddenly as they broke apart, and after her stomach grumbled loudly. Harry laughed.

"Is that all you Weasley's think about? Food?" Harry asked laughing, and pulling her out of her room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I love you" she said sweetly, pecking him on the cheek and sitting down at the table beside him.

Soon the whole Weasley clan poured into the kitchen, able to smell food a mile away, and sat patiently at the table. Food was piled high onto the table and was quickly heaped onto various plates and eaten

"Mrs. Weasley, that was wonderful." Harry said, taking the last bite of his sausages.

"Thank you dear. Now why don't you four run along outside, while I clean up?"

They ventured out of the house and into the garden, where Hermione conjured two stone benches across from one another. Hermione and Ron sat in on, their hands locked, and Harry and Ginny sat in the other, Ginny in Harry's lap.

"So . . . we're going back to Hogwarts, huh?"

"Yeah . . . I guess we are. I'm looking forward to it actually." Harry said, and noticed Ron glaring at him. "I mean, I'm Head Boy . . . that's going to be fun."

"Good save" Ginny whispered into his ear.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and nodded. "I know." He whispered back, both of them thinking about exactly what they would be doing in the Head's dorm. They both blushed and changed the subject.

"Ready for your party tomorrow, Gin?" Harry asked her.

"I think so."

An hour later Ginny announced that she was going to bed. She was exhausted.

"From doing what?" Ron asked suspiciously. Hermione glared at him, and he silently accepted defeat.

"Ginny, I'll walk you up. I'm pretty tired myself." Harry said. "I'll see you two in the morning."

"Night Harry" Hermione called out.

"Yeah, night Harry" Ron said.

They strolled back slowly, hand-in-hand, until they reached the house, where they both said goodnight to Mr. and Mr. Weasley and tread quietly up the stairs.

"Night, Gin." Harry said, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Mmm . . . night, Harry." She said against his lips. She pushed herself against her door, and kissed him. She slipped her tongue out of her mouth, and slid it across his lower lip. He opened his mouth to let their tongues reacquaint themselves. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her slightly closer to him. Ginny pulled one of her hands away from his head, and grabbed the door knob behind her, and slowly turned it, and pushed the door open with her foot. She kissed him softly on the lips, and then trailed a few down his neck, before pulling away from him.

"Goodnight," he breathed into her ear.

"Uh huh," she nodded; her eyes closed, and leant back against the wall.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Harry slowly crept upstairs into Ron's bedroom, a smile on his face. He fell into his bed, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The next morning, when Harry awoke, he looked at the clock which read: '7:05', he noticed Ron in his bed, soundly asleep in his bed. 'Must have come in rather late last night' Harry thought to himself, before slowly rolling out of bed, and exiting the room and tiptoed down to Ginny's room.

He opened the door quietly, and was not surprised to see Hermione sitting up in her bed, reading. When she heard the door open she looked up and smiled.

"I think I'll go downstairs and uh . . . finish my book."

"Thanks," he said quietly as he watched Hermione walk out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Harry walked over to Ginny's bed, where she lay soundly, and pulled back the covers slowly to reveal her in a pair of white satin boxers, with tiny turtles printed on them, and a white tank top. Harry slid in beside her, and wrapped his arm around her waist, and soon drifted off to sleep.

When Harry woke up, he woke smiling. He looked over to the sleeping red head and decided it was time to wake her up. Leaning over her, he placed a small kiss on her forehead, then her nose, both cheeks and finally her mouth. It seemed that last kiss woke her up, because she slowly returned his kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good morning." Harry said quietly.

"Mmm . . . it is."

"Happy Birthday, Gin." He breathed into her ear.

Suddenly, the door opened, and there was Ron, standing at the door, a befuddled look on his face.

"What the-"

Ginny jumped up, grabbed her wand from the bedside table and waved it, whispering an incantation and levitating Ron up and out of the door. Harry laughed.

"Hey!" Ron yelled as he was transported downstairs. Ginny giggled from behind him, but continued into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said from the stove, not noticing a floating Ron.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday, Gin." Harry said, coming up from behind her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Speaking of which, can someone let me down?" The entire kitchen stopped what they were doing and looked up to where Ron was floating above their heads. Everyone, even Mrs. Weasley, who let out a soft chuckle, began laughing at Ron.

"I suppose so," Ginny said and she put her wand back in her room happily.

Breakfast was a content affair; laughing and chatting loudly with each other. After filling themselves up on Mrs. Weasley's fantastic breakfast, they disappeared outside for a few hours with a picnic basket packed to the brim with nice things for lunch.

The two returned a few hours after lunch, so that Ginny could get ready for her party in a few hours. She kissed Harry gently on the cheek, before disappearing into her bedroom with Hermione. He grabbed the Quidditch magazine he had bought from Diagon Alley a few days ago and settled down in the living room for an hour or so of reading.

"Hey Harry, you up for a game of Wizard's Chess?" Ron asked as he walked in from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure." Harry said, throwing the magazine aside.

The game went for about an hour, and as usual, Ron won with flying colours.

"The one thing I'm better than you at, mate." Ron said as they walked up to Ron's room to change.

The party was to be held at Grimmauld Place, with all of her friends and some relatives in attendance. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had wanted it at The Burrow, but it was just too crowded already, so Harry offered Grimmauld Place; and they took him up immediately.

Harry changed into a pair of black slacks and a nice pale blue shirt; he kept the first 2 buttons undone, and a black blazer.

Ron wore a grey suit and a crisp white shirt, exact same fashion as Harry's. They had bought them in Muggle London when they bought their girlfriend's gifts.

"Ready, mate?" Ron asked as they tied up their shoes.

"Course. Let's go."

Ron and Harry joined the rest of the Weasley brothers in the kitchen, waiting for their female counterparts to make an entrance.

First, Fleur came down, her hair flowing over her tanned shoulders. She was wearing a dress of taffeta tube dress of grey-blue, which came down just below her knees, with matching silver heels. She floated down the stairs and grasped onto Bill's arm, and awaited the arrival of the rest of the girls.

Then, there was Penelope, Percy's date. She wore her blonde hair out as well, and was wearing a dark blue silk dress, and matching heels. She took her place beside Percy and everything continued.

Next was Angelina Johnson, George's date. She wore her hair out, and was wearing a pale, shimmering, peach dress tat came just above the knee, and a pair of bone heels. She smiled and embraced George in a hug, turning to see who was next.

Hermione walked out in a short, sleeveless navy dress, which fluffed out at the waist. She wore her hair out, and you could tell she had applied something to the previously bushy hair. She wore black stilettos on her feet, and wore silver nail polish.

Last, but not least Ginny walked down the stairs; she wore a black Terri Wrap Dress, which had a deep V-neck and tied around the waist. She wore her red, wavy hair out, and it covered her shoulders. She wore pointy black flats on her small feet.

After the boys had reattached their lower jaws to their mouths, they escorted their dates to Grimmauld Place, via apparataing. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already over there, entertaining the early guests and going over final preparations.

When they walked into the living room, it looked exactly the same, if not better, than it did the night of Harry's party.

"This is fantastic, Mum, Dad. Thanks. I love it."

"Thank you dear. Time to open presents?"

"Yes!" Ginny screeched happily. The music was cut off, the lights were turned on and everyone gathered around Ginny with their presents.

She got her very own 'Weasley Clock' just as Harry had, from her parents, a nice little homework planner and a few random books about clocks from Hermione and Ron, though there was a note attached, saying something about talking to her later. Her brothers bought her random things and even a few galleons. Harry's present was last. She opened his card.

_Dear Gin,_

_Happy birthday. I hope you are enjoying yourself, save me a dance, alright?_

_Love, Harry_

In the card was another small envelope. She opened it and gasped. The room suddenly went dead silent.

"Harry! You shouldn't have! This is amazing!"

"What is it Ginny?" Ron asked.

"2 tickets to a 3-night stay in Spain! Harry how did you know? I've always wanted to go to Spain"

"A really good guess." Ginny ran over to Harry, and kissed him as fierce as she was willing herself to in front of her parents and other people.

"You're coming of course. We'll leave right after the party." She told Harry.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were then told not to expect to see them for a few days; Harry was taking Ginny away for her birthday.

"We'll probably come back here, because it will be late, but we'll be over

"You haven't opened the package yet, Gin" Harry whispered into her ear. It was true; there in her hand was a silver package. She looked down, and carefully peeled back the paper. Finally all the paper was gone, and she was left with a rather large velvet case that said 'Ingle and Rhode'. She opened it slowly to reveal a sterling silver ring pendant.

"Put it one me?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. She lifted up her hair and Harry closed the clasp around her neck.

"I love it. I love you, so much?" Ginny said, as she thanked Harry, one hand resting on the silver pendant. She was walking with Harry onto the dance floor, when she saw Hermione signaling her over.

"I'll be a minute okay?" Harry nodded.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"About those books I bought you. They aren't really about clocks. I just enchanted the cover, to make it look like it is, and the inside is charmed so that only you can read it. There are a few spells which will probably come in handy. Household cleaning and stuff like that."

"Why did you have to charm them to look like something else then?" Ginny asked, honestly confused.

"Because, all of those books have contraception charms, and no doubt your parents and most of your brothers know that." Hermione said.

"Oh. I love you Hermione!" Ginny whispered loudly. She hugged her smiling best friend and went off to find Harry; he still owed her a dance.

Harry embraced her with his strong arms, pulling her in to rest on his chest.

"I love dancing." Ginny said. Harry bent down and began kissing her on the lips, soon sweet kisses turned into more heated and passionate kisses. She pulled away and motioned for him to be quiet. Her parents had already left, so it was fine for them to disappear now, but she still had to be wary of her brothers. She led him out of the sitting room and into the hallway, towards the stairs. Harry got the idea and suddenly picked her up; he received a muffled squeak from Ginny, and apparated them to their hotel suite in Spain.

Harry placed her on the bed and she gasped, now able to see the room. It was covered with lit candles, everywhere she looked.

"Sorry I couldn't organize the romantic dinner before, but . . ." Ginny stopped him mid-sentence, with her mouth, placed over his. Slowly, Harry unzipped her black dress at the side, and it fell to the floor to reveal Ginny wearing a small, black lacy bra and knickers set. She kicked off her shoes, and began to unbutton Harry's shirt, once it had joined her black dress, she began on the black slacks, all the while kissing intently.

Harry's fingers sidled around her back, to the clasp of her tiny bra. He finally unclasped it, and she pulled her arms out of the straps, letting it fall to the ground. Harry brought one of his hands around to massage her breasts, the other fiddled with the elastic of her knickers. His mouth was doing things she had never felt it do before, but she had to admit. She liked it. _A lot_.

She moved her hands done his back, until she reached the silky material of his boxers. She pulled them down, and Harry stepped out of them slowly. All that was left between them was her knickers. She yanked them down, and Harry pushed her back onto the king sized bed.

They began kissing passionately once again, kneeling in the centre of the bed. He began kissing her again, she opened hers slightly for him and he sought out her tongue. They fell back against the white sheets of the mattress, kissing with just as much passion as before.

They both moaned at different intervals until Ginny screamed out his name, followed by the request to enter her. She quickly said the contraceptive spell, and he obeyed. He thrust against her, and she placed her long legs around his middle. He lifted her up to him and they both began moving in rhythm, and they both began calling one another, expressing their love. They were finally united.

**A/N Loved that chapter, hope you did too!! Hopefully this chapter will satisfy you until I can update again. The update will be delayed this week, I have to get some new ideas, so review, give me some ideas and you'll get a chapter sooner. Also, if you know any good Harry/Ginny fics, review and let me know!!**** This is the chapter you have all been waiting for. That I have been working towards. Also, I need your help. Review me whether you think that Harry should become an auror like JK intended him to, or pro Quidditch player. Should Ginny become a pro Quidditch player or a Healer, or work for George? Please review!! **


	21. Perpetrators Caught At Their Own Game

Chapter 21:

**Chapter 21:**** Perpetrators Caught at Their Own Game**

_They were finally united._

Harry and Ginny's three days away had been wonderful. They had made love on countless occasions, had spent endless hours lying on the beach and touring around the city of Barcelona. They had sent a patronus to The Burrow, explaining their decision to stay another night in the beautiful city. Of course, they weren't looking forward to leaving Spain so soon, but couldn't extend their stay any longer than they already had. They had Hogwarts to get ready for and other odds and ends to do, so they obliged and began to pack their bags; although this deemed a very hard task to begin with.

Half of their clothes they couldn't find, and spent hours locating them, and when they did find everything they had trouble fitting everything in the suitcase, even with an enlargement charm.

After they had zipped up the suitcase, they found more clothes and shoes lying around, and discovered more things missing.

"Gin, have you seen my brown sweater?" Harry called out from the bedroom.

"No, have you seen my yellow scarf?" She yelled from the living room.

The two searched the hotel room for the next half hour, looking for their lost items, but found nothing, until Ginny called Harry into 'their' bedroom.

"What's up Gin?" Harry asked blankly.

"Look up on the fan" she said sweetly, her eyes betraying nothing. Harry peeled his eyes from Ginny, who was wearing a nice blue sundress and her hair falling freely over her shoulders, chuckled then sat on the bed.

"I guess I'll get those down then?" Harry asked, laughing slightly, and pointing to the brown sweater and yellow scarf hanging from the ceiling fan.

Ginny nodded, and Harry stood up on the bed and pulled the items down.

"Is that it then?" Harry asked as Ginny unzipped and zipped up their suitcases to accommodate for the extra items.

"Yep." Harry swished his wand, banishing the suitcases back to The Burrow.

"Now." Harry said as he pulled Ginny into him, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I think we have a few minutes before its time to go . . ."

Ginny raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but leaned into him and kissed him sweetly on the mouth anyway. He motioned with his tongue for her to open her mouth further, allow him to deepen the kiss.

"Shall we go to Grimmauld Place before The Burrow?" Ginny asked breathlessly.

Harry nodded. He pulled her further into him and lowered his mouth to hers. He pushed one of his arms up the back of her shirt, and she used her free arm to unzip his jeans. She stuck her hand down the back of his jeans, and he unclasped her bra.

Suddenly, they felt like they were being squeezed through a tube, and then landed with a thud when Harry apparated them back to London. Harry's hand was still stuck up her back, fingering her bra. Ginny had somehow latched onto Harry during their transportation and had her legs wrapped around his waist, where she was hoisted. Her hands were down the back of his neck, below his shirt and her fingers were rubbing her fingers along the contours of his muscles. Ginny's mouth was becoming slightly numb from the pressure Harry was applying to them with his own. Her brain was going slightly fuzzy from the lack of oxygen, and her legs were hurting from the calves up to her thighs. But Ginny wasn't taking any notice of the complaints she was getting from her body, and kept her mouth massaging against Harry's, her hands rubbing his muscles and her legs hanging around his waist.

Harry stumbled, along with Ginny, and pressed her slightly into the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Neither could tell that they foyer was lit, or if they did, just assumed Kreacher had turned them on while cleaning.

Harry soon had Ginny's arms out from his shirt and pressed against the wall, held in a fierce hold, while Harry lowered his mouth from her to the nape of Ginny's neck, allowing her to regain some oxygen.

Ginny was heating up; she couldn't stand what Harry was doing to her. She yanked one of her hands out from his grip and pulled his face back up to hers, and dropped her lips to his. She finally was able to take control of her other hand, and placed it with her other hand around his face.

Somehow, Harry's hand had retraced its steps and was back under her shirt, fingering her bra straps, tickling her back.

Having decided there really was no point making their way all the way up the stairs; Harry turned around and walked Ginny towards the sitting room. On the way, he accidentally knocked over the umbrella stand, exactly the same one Tonks used to knock over. But, at the time, Harry wasn't thinking of Tonks, or of that 'damned umbrella stand' as someone else in the room at the time stated. But Harry and Ginny didn't hear this hushed statement, and kept going at each other's faces like there was no tomorrow.

When Harry walked in to the living room, the lights came on, and Ginny and Harry were finally knocked out of their reverie. The two just stood there, looking totally innocent, yet their hands betrayed the truth. Harry's hands were still up the back of Ginny's shirt, and Ginny's hands were resting on, and in the waistband of his jeans. "Oh, oh" Ginny breathed, and Harry nodded slightly so she could see that he agreed with her.

"Well . . . I suppose the jokes on us, huh? Personally, and I think I say for the whole family here, that we're all now scarred for life." George said, looking around the room, where all the Weasley's, plus Hermione were standing, slightly in shock, all of them blushing wildly, but none as much as the two perpetrators, but all of them were nodding their agreement. Seeing their little sister like that was . . . was not something you want to see everyday.

Harry nodded, and finally realized that Ginny was still curled around his waist. He motioned for her to hop down, which she did, and they stood there, hands entwined.

"I suppose it's a bit late to mention that we're back." Ginny stated.

"You're right; and you don't need to show us photos of the trip either, we just got the whole show then." George added.

**A/N Omg, I am so sorry for not updating for so long. First I went away, then I got caught up with homework and assignments. But I ****finished one tonight so I rewarded myself my writing the next chapter. I've been thinking and I think there might only be a few chapters, but let me know your thoughts on what might happen, or what you want to happen, that way, I hope to make updates quicker, depending on my schedule.**


	22. 1 Hour

Chapter 22:

**Chapter 22:**** 1 Hour**

"_I suppose it's a bit late to mention that we're back." Ginny stated._

"_You're right; and you don't need to show us photos of the trip either, we just got the whole show then." George added._

It had been 1 hour. 1 hour since they had been caught.1 hour since they had sat down at the dining table in Grimmauld Place's kitchen. 1 hour since Mrs. Weasley had started raving on, and here they were 1 hour later still listening to Mrs. Weasley drone on about respect for each other, how they were too young, not ready for commitment. But, they both noticed, she had failed to mention how, by their age, she was doing the exact same thing as them, and practically married. They had both put up a bit of a fight in the beginning, but now they sat there with their heads staring down into their laps.

Their hands were linked under the table, and rested in his lap. Ron gently squeezed her hand, and she looked up, gave him a small smile and squeezed back in acknowledgement.

Hermione was surprised. She never thought that Harry and Ginny would actually _do anything_ while they were away. She just assumed they would go away and come back ready for Hogwarts. A part of her was surprised, but another knew that this was destined to happen. Her attention turned back to the matron of the Weasley family, as she sat down and rested her arms on the table.

"I just don't know what you two were thinking." Mrs. Weasley finished, and blew a strand of her hair out of her face. Of course, Mrs. Weasley had no idea what they had actually _done_ while they were away, but obviously she had guessed.

Hermione wasn't dumb either; she could add two and two together. It wasn't that difficult. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for her two friends, but she wondered if they would regret it later in life. Not that she thought that they were going to break up and marry other people, but . . .

Hermione looked over to her two friends across the table, and saw Ginny's face screw up in anger and then unscrew when Harry placed his hand on the small of her back. She saw Ginny's eyes flicker towards him, lingering for a moment before standing up.

Hermione looked on as Ginny walked up to her mother and kneel down beside her. She could only just here the forceful whispers of her voice, directed at her mother.

"Harry and I love each other, Mum. We love each other. _I don't know if you see_ _it, or whether you feel it, _but we love each other and nothing else matters. You know just as well as I do what you were doing at my age. And, what we were doing is nothing worse. Now, if you'll excuse me." Hermione watched as Ginny pushed herself off the ground and walked away, brushing Harry's shoulder with her hand, as she stormed out of the kitchen and a moment later, slamming the front door behind her.

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley's shocked expression turned to anguish, and that moment would stay etched into their memories until the day they died. Seeing Mrs. Weasley's face as Ginny slammed her way out of the house; the harsh words that had been said between both mother and daughter. It had started out as a simple welcome home party, but now . . . it was just indescribable. And as sure as hell would they ever forget that day. The day that her little girl grew up. She stood and excused herself, and apparated away; Hermione assumed to The Burrow, to see the rest of the clan. Hermione couldn't be sure, but she had a feeling that Ginny wouldn't be waiting there at the kitchen table to forgive and forget. This was war.

The three of them sat around that wooden dining table quietly for what seemed like years before Harry excused himself quietly and walked out of the kitchen, and up the stairs in the entrance hall, up towards his bedroom on the third floor.

"He's doing it again." Hermione said plainly as she took a small sip of her tea.

"Doing what?" Ron asked a quizzical expression on his face.

"You know. Wallowing in his grief, blaming himself for everything." Hermione elaborated.

"What's he blaming himself for. Nothing's happened."

"Didn't you see what happened between your mum and Ginny earlier?"

Ron shook his head.

Hermione shook her head, and slowly raised the mug to her lips and took a small mouthful of the hot beverage and set it down.

"Well, Ginny was pretty mad. I don't think I've ever seen her that mad before. Anyway, I think Harry's blaming himself for it. Mentally kicking himself for doing something to hurt your family in anyway. I think he's comparing this to Percy." They both knew what happened with Percy. He practically disowned the whole Weasley clan, plus Hermione and Harry a few years back.

"But he never did anything; and why would he compare this to Percy. This is nothing like Percy at all."

"I know, but he doesn't. You know him, always trying to fins something to blame himself for. And personally, I don't think he's grieved for anyone properly yet. We both know that Ginny stopped him from wallowing after the Battle, but now that there's a possibility of a rift between the two, I think he'll go straight back to the way he was after Cedric . . .

."

"It's not his fault. It's no one's." Ron said slowly.

"I know that, Ron. But does he?"

They sat their pondering over this for a while, and then accompanied each other upstairs, said their goodbyes and closed the doors to their separate bedrooms.

Hermione sat at the dressing table, slowly brushing her hair over her shoulder, flickering over the night's events. Hermione packed away her hairbrush and peeled off her dressing gown, hanging it on the hook behind the door, and slowly moved over to the single bed, pulled open the covers and slid in. Only then did she allow herself to see and think the truth.

This wasn't going to just fly away. No way would a glass of milk and cookies fix this. This was permanent.


	23. Harry's Heart

A/N I would like to thank Coff for her review, and I hope you like the story

**A/N I would like to thank **_**Coff**_** for their review and I hope you like the story!**

**Chapter 23: Harry's Heart**

_This wasn't going to just fly away. No way would a glass of milk and cookies fix this. This was permanent._

He rolled over, pulling the sheet up over his head, and laid there for a few minutes, willing sleep to come. It wouldn't. There was no point in even trying to get any sleep. Like he'd stay asleep anyway, he thought to himself. He pushed the sheets down and swung his legs over the mattress into a sitting position, and cradled his head in his arms. Ever since Ginny had fled from the scene, his mind had been buzzing. What with, he couldn't tell. It was too jumbled. Everything was just too confusing. What with getting back from Spain and the anxiety of going back to Hogwarts; the scene of the Final Battle, he just didn't know how he would react to that. Now, to top it all off, he felt guilt. Guilt of causing pain to a mother over her daughter's love for him; how could he live with potentially destroying the bond of mother and daughter? Tears welled in his eyes, though he blinked them away profusely. All night, he pondered what-ifs and might-have-beens, trying to come to terms with everything. He fell back into his bed and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep, but his thoughts were plagued with the look on Mrs. Weasley's eyes, just before she left.

After a while, he heard voices in the hall outside his bedroom. He didn't worry, 'just Ron and Hermione' he thought to himself. He didn't know what they were staying here for. They should have been at The Burrow, comforting Mrs. Weasley. Not here. This should have been the last place they would have wanted to be. Harry shook his head in annoyance at his two friends, wishing they'd hurry up and quieten down so he could try to sleep in peace. No such luck.

Ron knocked and walked in without waiting for a response, and Harry knew he was about to get lectured by the look on Ron's face. He continued to lay there, eyes closed, hoping that he could fool him into thinking he was still asleep.

"Mate. It's no use. I know you're awake." Ron said slowly and quietly.

"It was worth a try." Harry grumbled as he flipped the sheets away from his head, and sat up, and grasped his glasses on the bedside table, flicking the light switch on with his other hand.

As he did, the door to his bedroom swung open, to reveal Hermione wrapped in a purple dressing gown.

"I couldn't sleep. I heard you both talking." She said as she sat next to Ron on Harry's bed, entwining her hands with one of each of the boys.

"It's going to be okay. I promise."

They sat there for while, like that, just sitting, brainwashing themselves to believe what Hermione had said. I needn't mention that not one of them believed it. At all.

"Harry . . ." Hermione started, but she was cut off by Harry unclamping his hand from hers and jerking out of his bed, and began pacing.

"I know what you're going to say Hermione. So don't bother." Harry said, turning to the both of them.

"I know what you're going to say, and it's no use. I caused that fight just a few hours. Maybe not physically, but it was _because_ of me that both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had that fight. Do you _know_ how that feels? To have the people you love fight because of you?"

They both shook their heads and Harry sighed. He was doing exactly what Ginny told him not to do. She may have been talking about Fred's death then, but she was also talking about the future. So he took a deep breath, and remembered her words.

'I don't want to hear any crap about how it's your fault,' she had told him, her face covered in tears.

"Ginny told me once . . . ." He started. "Ginny told me that she didn't want to hear my crap about blaming myself. That it wasn't my fault."

"Harry . . . you can't beat yourself up about this. It was inevitable. Maybe . . . maybe it would have been as bad, had we not caught you guys earlier, but it's a mother's duty to worry about their daughter. Especially when they go away with their boyfriend for the weekend."

"Harry we don't blame you. No one does. _This isn't your fault._ Please understand that." Hermione continued.

"Goodnight Harry." Hermione said, kissing him sweetly on the cheek, and Ron shook his hand, and patted him on the back. "She's right mate. 'Night."

Ron walked out of the door, shut it quietly behind him and walked into Hermione's room.

"As hard as it is for me to say it, he needs her, Hermione. She's the only one able to get him out of his funk." Ron said, sitting behind her and rubbing her shoulders for her.

"How perceptive of you." Hermione said sweetly.

"You already figured that out, didn't you?"

She nodded. "But I'm also not the one with an emotional range of a teaspoon. SO it was easier for me. Although, now I'd say it's more like a tablespoon now." Hermione said, smiling brightly.

"I'll see you in the morning?" Ron said standing up and kissing the top of her head.

"Bright and early." She said, watching him leave the room.

Ron closed her door on the way out, and turned down the hall. Passing Harry's room, he could hear Harry pacing the length of his bedroom. 'That one's going to wear out a perfectly good floor.' He thought to himself, smiling.

Ron knew Harry was still beating himself up, despite what he had said; 'or hadn't said', earlier. Ginny was the key to his best mate's sanity. And by the morning, he hoped, everything would be just fine. It just relied on her getting back before Harry woke up.

**A/****N Hope you liked it. I have decided that I'm going to try and post at least once a week, during the weekend, so watch out for the next chapter! In Chapter one, **__**I wrote that Harry had spent all those months on the run in the bush. As you may have noticed, I'm Australian, so the bush is correct for me to use. However, as you may have also noticed, I am writing a story based in England, so therefore it would be forest, not bush. Thanks go to **_**Coff**_** for pointing this out to me. Also, back in Chapter 15 you'd notice that Ginny apparated. I didn't clarify that she had taken the prelim course and was able to do it with no trouble, taking the test at the ministry after the war. Thanks also go to **_**Phil42**_** for this one. If you notice anything else like this, please let me know, and I'll acknowledge it in the coming chapters.  
You may have also noticed that the past few chapters have been through a different perspective to the previous chapters. Tell me which you prefer!! **

**Also, sorry for the long Authors note, but I just want to say that I absolutely loved writing the conversation between Ron and Hermione in the previous chapter. It was a lot of fun, and just flows.**


	24. The End of An Era

Italics indicate a memory

**A/N: ****Italics indicate a memory. Thanks go to **_**I Love Ginevra**_** for their review. Thanks for pointing out the mistake in Chapter 20. I wrote **_**"Happy Birthday Ginny" Mrs. Weasley said from the stove, not noticing a floating Harry.**_** It should say Ron, instead of Harry.**

**Chapter 24: The End of an Era**

_Ron knew Harry was still beating himself up, despite what he had said; 'or hadn't said', earlier. Ginny was the key to his best mate's sanity. And by the morning, he hoped, everything would be just fine. It just relied on her getting back before Harry woke up._

Dressed in a white leather coat, falling to her knees, with matching white leather boots and white trouser pants, the young woman walked briskly out of the Subway in downtown London and into a small alleyway. When she was sure no one was looking, she spun quickly, focusing on her final destination of the evening.

When she landed firmly on the ground and settled her brain, she straightened up her clothes and ran a hand through her auburn hair. 'I am going to do this. I have to.' She chanted in her mind, until she really believed it was the best thing for her to do.

Looking up and down the alley, she slowly made her way over to a group of townhouses. Suddenly, they began to get smaller, revealing another townhouse, a rather dirty looking one at that. Taking this in her stride, not shocked that a house was growing in front of her eyes, she walked up to the dirty townhouse and quietly pushed the door handle down, and pushed open the door.

Stepping over the threshold she tiptoed past the claw foot umbrella stand and through into the kitchen, where she found Kreacher cleaning grimy dishes vigorously by the sink.

Changing her mind, she slowly backed out of the kitchen, and tiptoed up the stairs, careful to miss the creaking ones. She walked past two rooms and when she saw the door to a third, she stopped, closed her eyes and banged her fit quietly to her head, trying to knock some sense into herself.

Obviously it didn't work, because seconds, maybe minutes, later she was closing the door and sneaked up on the lone figure in the bed. She walked around to the other side of the bed and knelt down, in front of the figures face.

"Harry." She whispered.

No answer.

"Harry." She whispered a bit louder, and shaking his arm gently.

This time she got an answer. "Hmm . . . Ginny?" he asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and sitting up slightly.

"It's me." Ginny said, rubbing his ear with her fingers.

"Where'd you go? I was so worried."

"_Harry and I love each other, Mum. We love each other. I don't know if you see it, or whether you feel it, but we love each other and nothing else matters. You know just as well as I do what you were doing at my age. And, what we were doing is nothing worse. Now, if you'll excuse me." Hermione watched as Ginny pushed herself off the ground and walked away, brushing Harry's shoulder with her hand, as she stormed out of the kitchen and a moment later, slamming the front door behind her._

_She sat down on the stair outside the front door, and held her head in her lap. 'What was I thinking, saying that to my mother?' She though to herself, banging herself on the head with the back of her hand until it hurt slightly. That's when she got up, and ran. She ran as fast as she could in her silver heels, which wasn't very fast._

_About half an hour later, she had tears poring down her face. Partly because of the cold and partly because of the wracking guilt and sense of despair she felt because of the evening. She stopped running and sat down at a park bench and buried her face into her hands and cried. She cried because of what she had to do now, and what she had done just a half hour before. She couldn't believe it of herself. Shaking her head in disgust she looked up to see a young blonde sitting beside her._

"_Are you okay, miss?" the young woman asked._

"_Yeah. I . . . I'm fine. Thanks." Ginny said to the woman, wiping tears from her eyes. She stood up and pulled her coat around her shoulders more, trying to keep in the warmth, walking along the footpath, with only the street lamps for light Ginny pondered what she had to do, and how she would do it. How could she do it? It was too difficult. It would break her heart. But it was for the best. She couldn't risk it._

_Walking into an alleyway she conjured her black coat into a white leather one, her sundress into a pair of white boot leg trousers, her handkerchief into an emerald green singlet shirt. Her silver heels were turned into a pair of white boots, and her silver clutch purse changed into an oversized white handbag._

_She turned quickly on the spot and landed with a thud in another alleyway._

"Nowhere. I just . . . I just had to get out of here. It was too crowded and, well . . . I did some thinking." Ginny said, stripping her white leather coat and placing it on the end of Harry's bed.

"Yes . . ." Harry urged her to go on.

"Well. . . .Jeez, this harder to say than I thought" Ginny said nasally, obviously from crying, "Um . . . I . . . I don't think this is working . . . I uh . . ." Ginny burst into tears and walked over into the corner of the room, away from Harry's view.

"Gin . . . you can't be serious . . . are you?" Harry said, stifling sobs in the back of his throat.

Ginny nodded, signaling that she was serious.

"I can't just sit here and let you ruin your relationship with my family - the closest thing to a family you have ever had, because of your relationship with me. I can't let it happen. I won't." Ginny broke down into sobs again, and Harry walked up behind her and encircled her with his arms, embracing her tightly, let her pour out her tears.

"Harry . . . I need to do this. And . . . I can't do it if you won't let go." Ginny pulled out of his embrace and walked away a few steps, hugging herself tightly.

She quickly opened the door, and flung herself into the corridor. She could hear Harry behind her, but she didn't care. She ran out of the hallway and down the stairs, and into the sitting room.

"Ginny!" Hermione and Ron called out. They were sitting at the kitchen table, cradling mugs of hot chocolate.

She ignored them and continued on into the kitchen, she heard Harry yell out to her, and Hermione and Ron telling him where she went and 'what the hell way going on'. But Harry, like her, ignored them and continued his quest to stop her.

Ginny finally made it into the kitchen, which was no empty, and she pulled a pot of floo powder closer to her grasp, and took a handful. As she did, the kitchen door was thrown open, to reveal Harry, Hermione and Ron standing there with worried glances on their faces.

"Shell Cottage!"

"Goodbye Harry." Ginny said before throwing the floo powder into the fire.


	25. Forgotten

A/N Congrats to lovesreading2 for getting my 150th review

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with him.**

**A/N Congrats to **_**lovesreading2**_** for getting my 150****th**** review. I hate to ask, but more reviews would give me more inspiration to write, as you may have noticed with my writing in the past. Italics indicate a memory. Bold indicates a dream.**

**Chapter 25: Forgotten**

"_Shell Cottage!"_

"_Goodbye Harry." Ginny said before throwing the floo powder into the fire._

Harry woke up, his face wet from perspiration. All he could think about was those green flames. He thought of them in the day, and at night when he couldn't sleep. Even when he did sleep, he saw them in dreams, just like before. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

His eyes flickered to his watch, which read 9 am. He would have to leave soon if he wanted to make the Hogwarts Express, so he showered and dressed in 5 minutes, and he walked into the kitchen drying his hair with a towel.

"Master, I made sausages and eggs." Kreacher said, and with a nod from Harry popped away, most likely to his bedroom.

He ate slowly that morning, thinking of things that could possibly keep him from the Hogwarts Express. He came up with nothing.

10 minutes later he sighed in defeat and collected his trunk and Misty and walked out the front door, deciding a walk to King's Cross would do him some good, maybe give him a bit of colour to keep Hermione from prying. At this he chuckled. Nothing would keep Hermione from prying.

Harry walked slowly into the train station, heaving his trunk and Misty's cage behind him. His face, which weeks earlier had been twinkling and smiling, was now pale and somber, wearing and expression of sadness, and bore dark circles around his eyes, enforcing the sleep deprived state he had been in for the past fortnight, holed up at Grimmauld Place all by himself. If not for the messy hair and the lightning bolt scar, one wouldn't be able to recognise him.

He had not seen or heard from Ginny since that night, and he couldn't keep his mind on anything else. He replayed it over and over, until he knew exactly what had happened by heart. His nights were sleepless, and his days were dull and cold, despite the warm summer weather.

He put his trunk on a trolley and sat the owl cage on top of it and pushed the trolley with all of his might towards the barrier that ran through to Platform 9 ¾. Slowing down on the other side of the barrier, he looked around. He saw many familiar faces, but not the one he wanted to see. Not finding the small redhead he had fallen in love with, he sighed and immediately found his two best friends. He saw Ron and Hermione walking over towards him and he put on a fake smile and watched them sidle over to him through the noisy crowd on the platform.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said, smiling up at him. Looking over at Ron, who was behind her, she nudged him in the ribs, an opening to greet Harry.

"Hey." Ron said, shoving his hands into his pocket and staring down at the ground.

"Hey." Harry said absentmindedly, and also stuck his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground. Harry thought back to the morning after Ginny had left, to his argument he had with Ron.

_H__arry picked up a pair of thin, grey socks and rolled them into a small ball, threw them into the trunk and began on the next pair. This continued until Ron suddenly burst through the doorway into the room and sat down on the end of Harry's bed, not noticing the open trunk filled with scrunched up clothes._

"_Want to lose a game of chess, Harry?" Ron asked, setting up the wizard's chess set on the floor._

"_Sure, why let old traditions die young?" he said and they began a game of chess, where needless to say; Ron won, which was customary. It was during this same game that Hermione walked in, and inspected the room upon sitting. Her lower jaw dropped, taking in the sights._

"_Harry . . . Where are you going?" Hermione asked quietly._

"_Why?" He asked, sitting up from the floor, and going back to his sock folding._

"_Because you're folding socks, and putting them into your trunk. I know you Harry. You're not packing early for Hogwarts. Where are you going?"_

"_Nowhere. Somewhere . . . anywhere but here." He replied after looking up at her, and then went back to folding up his socks. _

"_What do you mean 'anywhere but here'?" She asked hotly._

"_Nothing." He mumbled, throwing a badly folded pair of green socks into the trunk, with the rest._

"_Harry . . ."_

"_I hate it. Alright? I can't stand it. The tension, the memories, everything. It's like not only did she leave me, but she decided to come back and haunt me for the rest of my life as well." He picked up the Weasley Jumper sitting on the edge of the bed and threw it harshly into the trunk._

_Hermione opened her mouth to talk, but Ron was a second ahead of her._

"_Mate, brooding is going to get you nowhere. Sitting here all day long will do nothing. You make it seem like you've lost all purpose to live. Like you're nothing but a waste of space." He said harshly._

"_Mmm . . ."_

"_Harry . . . you don't honestly mean to say that . . ."_

"_Yes, Hermione. I do. I don't deserve to be here alive, when so many people died for the greater good. I don't deserve to have such good friends. I don't deserve . . ." he threw the pair of socks he had been holding into the trunk with such purpose that they bounced out and fell to the ground. Harry sat down on the ground and brought his hands to his head, cradling it slightly. He only looked up when Ron began to speak._

"_I don't mean to bring up bad memories, mate, but I'm not buying that, and I'm not taking any of your crap either. I've had enough of it. You're driving me insane. Just deal with it, alright?" Ron stood up and stomped out of the room, and Harry and Hermione sat there until they could no longer hear the thumping of Ron's shoes on the wooden floor._

"_He's right Harry. It's not your fault . . . none of it is."_

"_How do you know?" Harry asked quietly after a few minutes of silence._

"_I just do Harry. You'll have to trust me on this."_

"_Hermione, you may know 'Hogwarts: A History' by heart, and be the smartest witch in our year; possibly ever, but I doubt you're right about this. This is the reason Ginny left me, not some stupid thing about feeling guilty that she may have caused me to lose the only family I have ever known. But about the people I love getting killed because of me. She left me because of my hero complex." Harry shook his head and slammed it back down into his arms._

"_Harry. You know that's not true. There's not one person that would swap positions with you, but every one of them would give up their lives if it meant creating a better world. Ginny included." Hermione said quietly. Harry looked up and thought about it for a moment. He smiled, and put his head back down in his lap._

"_I don't want anyone to die for me. I should have chosen to die when Dumbledore asked me what I wanted. I thought . . . I thought everything would be different. Not like this. This is worse than before. Face it, I'm destined for loneliness."_

"_Harry . . . No. You're wrong. One day, I don't know how, I'll prove that I'm right. But right now . . . I think you should write to Ginny-"_

"_Don't say her name!" Harry growled._

"_Fine. I think you should write to __**her**__ and ask her to meet you somewhere. You need justification._

"_Hermione. I'm fine. Really. Talking and seeing her would only make it worse and harder for me. Okay. I'm fine."_

"_Harry, you're not fine."_

"_Hermione, I'm fine okay. Seriously. Just drop it, okay?"_

"_Okay" Hermione said meekly._

"_You and Ron go back to the Burrow. I'll talk to you later, and I'll see you in a fortnight at King's Cross. I've got some things I need to think about." Harry said to Hermione, his voice muffled by his arms, and his mind on other things._

"_But Harry . . ." Hermione was cut off by Harry's rising voice._

_Harry looked up at her. "No Hermione. I need to do this. If it makes you happy, I'll stay here. I won't get into any trouble. Just go back to the Burrow. I'll be fine here, by myself." Hermione looked like she was going to argue the point further, but shook her head and walked out._

"_You know where I'll be if you ever need to talk. Ron too."_

"_Yeah, right. Whatever." Harry said, and began throwing his folded socks back into their drawer._

_Hearing the front door close, Harry fell onto his bed face down, and screamed into his pillow. Before he __realised__, his face was wet with tears, and he couldn't stop himself._

"Hi Hermione." Harry said, hugging his best friend side on.

"Hi Harry. How've you been?" She asked cautiously, not wanting him to cause a scene.

"Perfect! Just dandy. Never been better!" He said sarcastically and stalked off towards the Hogwarts Express, Ron and Hermione picked up their trunks and followed him.

He didn't know why he was so moody with them. They were his best friends after all; and they hadn't done anything either, but there was this feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. Nothing could explain it, and though it didn't compare to the hole residing in his heart, sometimes it seared with pain just as bad, if not worse.

But, he did know why he was so moody. Ginny. She seemed to be the cause of all of his problems lately. He shook his head. He wanted so much to just see her, talk to her, but he couldn't She wanted this, so he was trying his best to accept it. No matter how much pain it caused. As long as she was happy, so was he.

He slowed down his pace, and waited for Ron and Hermione to catch up with him, when he could hear their every present bickering voices, he turned around to look at them. They continued to argue in soft whispers until Hermione caught Harry's stare and stopped, causing Ron to look up also.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I've been a git. I had no right to speak to you the way I just did, or brush you off like I have for the past 2 weeks. So . . . I . . . I guess I'm sorry."

Hermione stepped forward and hugged him, clinging to him like he was her single life source.

"Mate, it's alright. I can't say that I know what you're going through, because I don't, but mate, I'm here for you, if . . . you know . . . if you ever want to talk." Ron said with a heartfelt look.

"Thanks mate." Harry said, looking over to him and smiling slightly.

Hermione disentangled herself from Harry and stood in front of him, smoothing his cheek with her palm.

In a whisper, she said, "Harry. I think you should see _her_ and talk to her. You need to understand why _she_ did what _she_ did."

Taking hold of Hermione's hand Harry moved it back to her side and let go.

"No offence Hermione, but she was my girlfriend. My one reason for living during the last year we were on the run. I can't just accept what she did, and talking to or seeing her would be the wrong thing to do in this stage. I'm trying to accept what she did, but you're pestering is not going to help. So thanks, but no thanks."

With that, Harry pulled the trolley up and stalked off into the Hogwart's Express, Ron and Hermione hot on his heels. When they got onto the train, they went straight up the front and into the Head's compartment, which was quite large, able to seat many more people.

Slowly, more and more people piled into the Head's compartment. There was Ron and Hermione were the Gryffindor Prefects; Luna and Anthony Goldstein were the Ravenclaw Prefects; Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott for Hufflepuff and for Slytherin there were two people Harry didn't recognize.

As he was about to address the growing group in the compartment, the door slid open.

"Sorry I'm late."

Harry now thought of another reason why he felt a feeling in the pit of his stomach; He'd forgotten, and along he was just content with dismissing her and going along with his everyday life, he wasn't going to let his heartache interfere with his life. Not now. But all of that had been for nothing.

**A/N Okay, so I haven't updated in a few weeks, I know. I began writing this chapter, with lots of reviews from you thank you very much, and then I went off to camp for a lovely 3 days. Anyway, I had a review from **_**buff802y**_** saying that it would be wonderful if you had longer chapters. So here you go. Not my longest, but this was a difficult chapter to write, and hopefully the others should come to me much quicker.**


	26. It's Not My Fault

A/N I would like to thank codyesh2 for the kind words left in the review

**A/N I would like to thank **_**codyesh2**_** for the kind words left in a review. As usual, italics indicate a memory, except for the first paragraph, recapping last chapter.**

**Chapter 26: It's Not My Fault**

"_Sorry I'm late."_

_Harry now thought of another reason why he felt a feeling in the pit of his stomach; He'd forgotten, all along he was just content with dismissing her and going along with his everyday life, he wasn't going to let his heartache interfere with his life. Not now. But all of that had been for nothing. _

Harry looked over to the door of the now silent compartment, to see something he had been trying to avoid, planning on avoiding for the rest of the year. 'More like _someone' _he thought to himself; so much for avoiding each other. Maybe they still could avoid each other; it certainly wasn't unheard of, remembering Ron and Hermione's fight during his sixth year.

Shaking his head at his own stupidity for actually thinking that they could avoid bumping into each other, being Head Girl and Boy, he straightened slightly and slid across on the seat, towards the window, making a space for Ginny next to him.

She walked in, trunk in one hand, pieces of parchment in the other. She glanced at the seat, then up at him, and back to the seat. The occupants of the compartment looked on in silence before, rather reluctantly; she sat down next to him.

"Glad you could make it." Harry growled quietly, though loud enough for only her to hear. She looked up from the pieces of parchment she had been looking at, and up into his face, which she noticed was quite gaunt looking than it had been a fortnight ago. _'I did the right thing, it was for the best,'_ she chanted to herself for a few minutes, and then pursed her lips and began the meeting, though she knew that she didn't believe a word of them.

"Is everyone here?" She asked forcefully. The occupants of the compartment nodded, though her question was merely a rhetoric one. Without waiting for a response, she ploughed into introductions and the instructions, entailing passwords to the common rooms, a schedule for patrolling the corridors, list of banned items and other important things before extracting a stack of parchment from her trunk.

"This includes a list of all of the banned items and out-of-bounds areas, as well as curfews." She said, passing around a sheet for each prefect.

"Finally, there will be meetings held in the Astronomy Tower during the first of every month, beginning next month. Any questions?" she finished. "You may now-" she began, allowing them to leave to enjoy the rest of the train ride, until someone interrupted.

"Also, before you go, you all know from experience that you are expected to patrol the train every so often, please do not forget. You may now go. Have a nice trip." Harry said unemotionally, flashing a brief smile to the prefects before standing and extracting himself and his trunk from the compartment, Ron and Hermione following not long after. Ron glared at her for forcing him to choose between his best friend and his sister, and fled the compartment, whilst Hermione sent a sympathetic smile towards her before leaving.

Ginny bit her lip, to stop her chin from trembling. She watched as the prefects piled out, and then as the door finally slid shut, leaving her to bask in her loneliness. Only then did she allow herself to let go of her emotions, as she slid off of the seat and onto the floor where she sobbed quietly. She remembered the two weeks she had spent at Shell Cottage with her brother and her sister-in-law. She couldn't really say that it had been enjoyable, because it hadn't, but she had learnt a lot about herself so she knew and felt the change in herself.

"_Goodbye Harry." Ginny said before throwing the floo powder into the fire._

_Seconds later Ginny stepped out of the fireplace at Shell Cottage, tears streaming down her face._

"_Bill? Fleur?" She yelled out from the living room._

"_Ginny? Is that you?" She heard Bill call out from the kitchen._

"_Hi!"_

"_Hey Gin! To what do we owe this visit?" Bill asked, hugging her and then holding her out at a distance to see her face._

"_Oh. Um no reason."  
_

"_Which is?"_

"_Oh, um . . . I got in a fight with mum, as you wouldn't know; apparating out of there with your wife like Voldemort himself was there. __Anyway, we both said some nasty thing to each other, so I left."  
_

"_And that's why you're here?"_

"_Actually. No. I would have . . . um . . . I would have stayed with Harry, but I . . . I think I did something really bad. Unforgivably bad." Ginny said, her voice becoming drenched with sobs._

"_Gin . . . what did you do?" Bill asked his voice full of concern._

"_I . . . um . . . I . . . broke up with Harry." Ginny burst into tears at the end of that and clung to Bill like she was about to fall over a cliff._

"_Ssh . . . it's okay." Bill said after a few minutes, stroking the back of her head gently._

_Bill lead her to the spare bedroom and tucked her into the bed, clothes and all, and sat with her until she fell asleep, when he went and told Fleur everything, before apparating to the Burrow, to let his mother know where Ginny was._

_A few days later, when, Ginny woke up, she was surprised to see Hermione sitting on the end of the bed, reading a book, as usual._

"_Hi." Ginny said timidly._

"_Hi. How are you?" Hermione asked; closing the book and placing it back on the bookshelf._

"_Okay."_

_Hermione glared slightly._

"_I'm fine, honestly."_

"_Ginny, don't you lie to me. You're not fine. You have bags under your eyes, your face is pale from lack of light and your face has tear stains. Now, tell me what's wrong."_

"_Hermione, you know bloody well what's wrong. I just dumped the love of my life for some stupid reason!" Hermione flinched slightly at the word 'bloody' but let her continue venting._

"_Everything will work out fine." Hermione said, not entirely believing it herself._

"_No! It won't I ruined everything! We were so happy . . . everything was fine, and then I just let my mother get to me!" Ginny burst into tears suddenly, and cried into Hermione's lap for what could have been hours. Every now and then Bill would poke his head into the room and Hermione would smile at him, and they would both shake their heads._

Soon enough, though, she heard the door to the compartment slide open. Not bothering to look up she said, her voice breaking as she did, "Go away!" Childish as it may be, Ginny didn't care. She couldn't care about anyone except herself at that moment, she was breaking, and she knew that. But she also knew that there was only one person that was able to fix her, and that there was no chance in hell that he would even come near her again unless he had to, let alone help her.

"I'll . . . I'll come back later then . . . . I suppose," said a familiar voice by the door way of the compartment.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Ginny squeaked awkwardly, wiping the tears from her face, as she stood up and straightened her robes.

"I . . . uh, I forgot Misty," he said, pointing to the owl in its cage in the corner. Sure enough, in the corner of the compartment a raven owl hooted softly from its cage.

"Oh, um . . . I'll get her for you." She said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"No, it's alright. I can do it." Harry said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Seriously, it's no trouble . . ." she said, handing the bird to him.

"Uh . . . thanks," he said. Just as he was about to leave Ginny began to speak.

"How've you been Harry?" she asked quietly.

"Let's see." He began bitterly, "I get back from a holiday, only to have my girlfriend break up with me, and then flee before I can ask her why, which left me to brood over her for the next two weeks, before I finally realize that I won't be able to get over her because we will be in each other's company every other night. Tell me, Ginny, if that was you. How would you feel?"

"Harry-"

"Wait a minute. Ginny, you need to decide, am I worth it? Am I worth the fight? Because the way I see it, is that you didn't leave me because of some business with your family. You left me because you couldn't handle it." Harry turned to leave, but was stopped by Ginny.

"Wait! Harry." She called out to him, grabbing the arm of his robes.

Harry turned around slowly taking a deep breath, and looked down into her face. Her warm, brown eyes were ablaze with hunger. She reached out her left arm and placed it behind his neck on the back of his head and pulled his head down to meet hers, where she closed the now minimal space between them, forcing her lips onto his. Surprising both of them, Harry returned the kiss, deepening it, only to have Ginny pull away from him moment later and stand back, creating space between them.

"What was that . . ." Harry said, and Ginny smiled inwardly, glad that she could still make him tick. Then she remembered their argument from before. She had to reconcile with him now, before he really did move on.

"Ginny . . . you broke up with me, remember? You said that-" He said, his hand lingering on his lips for a moment, as if reflecting what just happened.

"I remember what I said! Harry . . . I told you why I did what I did-" she said softly, though breathlessly, before being interrupted by Harry.

"Yeah, you gave me some shoddy reason that you 'didn't want to take the only family I've ever known from me' or some crap like that. I think that's a great reason for leaving me, isn't it? So nothing you did that night did anything that you intended it to. It didn't prevent me from 'losing the only family I've ever known'. You just don't get that by leaving me, you took from me the only family I've ever known."

"But-"

"Ginny, stop toying with my feelings, I told you I loved you, and then you blow it up in my face. Now, you kiss me, but say that we still can't be together. Nothing has ever been easy for us. You know that, and obviously you can't be bothered to fight for it."

"I never said we couldn't be together!

"You didn't have to. I could see it in your eyes. Ginny, we were just living a lie. I can see that now. It just wasn't meant to be" Harry said, pain etched on his face.

"You don't really believe that, do you Harry?"

"Ginny, I don't know what to think anymore."

"But . . ."

"No buts Ginny. I've nothing more to say to you. Goodbye Ginny." Harry made sure to slam the compartment door behind him before he stormed down the hall of the train, back to Hermione and Ron, leaving Ginny to fall to pieces on the ground of the compartment.

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I told some of you that with the holidays I would have more time to write. Well I was ****wrong; I was caught up with my social life for once. Anyway, I have decided to add to my Author's Notes recommendations for some really great stories.**

**Carry You Home by **_**hgfan1111**_

**Hello, Again by **_**iheartbooks**_

**Insanity Runs In The Family by **_**Lea Marie**_

**Losing A Wizard in Two Weeks by**_** TGIF2**_

**The Garnet Snitch by **_**Shadow Dragon**_

**Putting the 'M' In Mystery**** by **_**missy mee**_

**Hopefully these will supply you will lots of reading material in between updates. Also, in the coming days and weeks, I will be going over previous chapters, fixing them, so ****more than likely I haven't added another chapter, just changed a previous one, so check them out.**


	27. This Could Be Interesting

Chapter 27: This Could Be Interesting

**Disclaimer: Haven't seen our friend the disclaimer for a while, so here you go: I own nothing, apart from anything not familiar to you. It's J. K. Rowling's masterpiece**

**Happy Mother's Day!**

**Chapter 27: This Could Be Interesting**

_Recap of last chapter: _

"_Ginny, I don't know what to think anymore."_

"_But . . ."_

"_No buts Ginny. I've nothing more to say to you. Goodbye Ginny." Harry made sure to slam the compartment door behind him before he stormed down the hall of the train, back to Hermione and Ron, leaving Ginny to fall to pieces on the ground of the compartment._

Harry slammed the door of the compartment shut and trudged down the corridor of the train; towards the compartment he had left Hermione and Ron in; down the opposite end of the train. Hermione and Ron had raised their eyebrows as to the location of the compartment, but said nothing. Something Ginny had forced; though not verbally; him to do, after she broke up with him, was keep space away from her.

He didn't feel bad at all for saying we he did, and leaving her there. She deserved it. Okay, so maybe he felt a little bad. Maybe a bit more than a little. 'Bloody Hell, Harry. Just tell yourself the truth,' he told himself. Okay, so maybe he felt so bad he wanted to turn around and comfort her, to hold her in his arms, nuzzle her neck and . . . 'getting a bit ahead of yourself aren't you mate?' the voice in his head interrupted his pleasant thoughts.

"Shut up." Harry said out loud, though specifically to himself. Small first years gathered around the corridor heard him, looked up at him and ran off into their compartment, and shut their doors, obviously scared of 'The Boy who-bloody-lived.'

To be honest, he really wasn't as angry at Ginny as he had made out to be, and he really didn't mean half of the things he had said. He knew it was wrong, but he needed to convey to her that he wasn't going to welcome her back with open arms, even if he wanted to. He was really peeved at what she had done to him; to their relationship. Ripped his heart out and thrown it on the floor; possibly destroying her relationship with her brother and her best friend in the process. She had hurt more than one person in this situation, including herself. Harry could see it in her eyes.

He had taken her appearance in as soon as she entered the compartment earlier. Honestly, he thought she looked pretty horrible. Her face was gaunt and she had bags under her brown eyes which had lost their constant sparkle, her colour was pale and dull, not tanned and shining with life like it had been during the summer. Her hair had been haphazardly thrown into a pony tail and she looked skinnier than she had two weeks ago, 'probably wasn't eating,' he thought.

But then again, he wasn't exactly looking his best either, and his stomach had been churning enough without adding food to the mix.

Thinking back to their argument, and the cause; their feelings for each other, mixed with Ginny's amazing disappearing act; he didn't know what to think. Ginny's actions were confusing him. She broke up with him two weeks ago! 'But then again, she did it for me, so she wouldn't cause me to lose the only family I had ever known.' A voice in his head said. Maybe he had finally seen the hero complex in her. Could it be she was finally showing him the real Ginny? 'Hero complex my ass,' Harry chuckled. Ginny may have been strong, and she may have been stubborn, but a hero-complex was something she didn't have. Although, maybe he had been more influential than he had thought.

But then today . . . what was that kiss about anyway? He groaned. She still was able to make him churn. 'Of course she's able to, you sodding idiot, you're in love with the damn woman.' Harry thought to himself. He stopped suddenly in the middle of the corridor, finally able to see the light through the clouds. He had admitted it to himself. He was still in love with Ginny. Okay, so maybe he had already known he was still in love with her. Despite her faults, she was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he wasn't going to let her ruin their possible future together. 'That is, if she'll ever talk to me again after today.'

Harry shook his head and smiled; continuing along the corridor for a few metres, and slid the door to the compartment open, squeezed himself in and shut it quietly. He moved over to the seats across from his friends, and put Misty with his trunk, above his head.

Ron and Hermione were asleep, Ron's back to the wall; his legs spread; and Hermione sat between them, leaning back into his chest. Which was a good thing, he thought. He really wasn't ready to be bombarded with questions of what went on, and why it took him so long to retrieve his owl from Ginny's compartment.

'Ginny'. He thought. He was going to have to do something about her. He couldn't stand not being with her, but he didn't want to just give in after their argument. 'She want's me back.' Harry thought. He thought about what it felt like when he was with her. What it felt like to wake up next to her in the morning. About how much he wanted to just hold her. Sit with her. Watch her live her life.

Harry thought about Ginny for about 10 minutes before he drifted off to sleep, where he dreamt of Ginny. Apparently, Hermione and Ron had noticed he was there when they woke up, and promptly decided to wake him up as well.

"So much for getting over her." Someone in the background said to him as Harry stretched his arms and legs and opened his eyes. It was Ron.

"What'd you say, mate?"

"Oh. You're awake. Finally."

"Why?"

"Been dreaming about Ginny lately?" Ron asked casually.

'Busted!' Harry thought. He could always lie, Ron wasn't that smart. Ron looked over at Hermione, who shrugged her shoulders, but connected her eyes with Harry's, daring him to lie to her, and not be caught at it.

Apparently, though, he didn't have to answer. He'd thought about it too long. Ron knew already.

"Listen-"

"Mate, seriously, you don't have to explain. I know. You fell asleep just now, and were dreaming about her. Weren't you?"

" . . . Yeah." Harry said, putting his head to his hands.

"You still love her. Don't you?" Hermione asked, speaking for the first time since she woke up.

"Yeah. I guess I do. Am I that obvious?"

"No. I'm just particularly gifted in perceptiveness." Ron said solemnly. Harry and Hermione burst out laughing, and Ron joined a few minutes later.

"Speaking of Ginny . . . what took you so long earlier? To get Misty, I mean." Hermione asked after they had stopped laughing.

Ron frowned in confusion at Harry's obvious shock.

"Well . . . you see . . . we uh, we had a bit of a fight. That's all."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in response to Harry's vagueness.

"Okay, so pretty much she asked me how I'd been, and I told her how I'd been. She wasn't too pleased with my answer, though. I got stuck into her about lying about why I thought she left me. Then I went to leave and she pulled me back into the compartment and snogged me. After that, I yelled some more and she burst into tears. End of story."

Hermione glared. Ron looked on amazed.

"What? I was confused, I yelled a bit more, and I think I had more rights than anyone to do what I did."

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry with a mixture of horror and confusion.

"Mate . . . didn't she break up with you?"

"Yes Ron."

"So, I'm not missing anything. Am I?"

"No Ron." Hermione and Harry smirked at Ron's utter confusion.

"Harry, what are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know."

"You've really had the ideal relationship, haven't you? I mean; first you go out for, what a month? Then you break up with her to save her from Voldemort. After defeating him, she runs back into your arms and bursts into tears. All us Weasley brothers come after you guys next, and then mum's after your head. It to mention the fantastic finishing touches Ginny put on it. Lovely start to a complicated relationship; don't you reckon?" Ron said, before promptly bursting into laughter, Harry not long after, though not as enthusiastic.

"Ron! That's not funny! Harry must be feeling very emotional about the whole thing. You can't just go around joking about it like that! This is very serious! Stop- laughing! Both of you!" Hermione said sternly, thoroughly frustrated by their behaviour.

"Hermione, loosen up a bit! Harry's fine. Aren't you mate? See? He's fine. He said so" Ron said after he was able to control himself long enough to take a breath, and indicating to Harry's nodding head in the corner of the compartment.

"Seriously Harry, what are you going to do about Ginny? You can't just leave things between you and her the way they are." Hermione said seriously.

Harry had no idea what to do, what to think. He still loved her, but maybe she just needed some space after all. Maybe all that time spent at Grimmauld Place by himself had just exaggerated the whole situation. What he needed was some advice. Advice from the smartest witch he knew.

"Listen, I really, really, want to fix things between Ginny and I. I don't think I could live without her, but I figure after our argument today she will be less than happy to reconcile with me. I need some help."

"I think that after being stuck at Grimmauld Place by myself for those last two weeks sent me into a funk of some sort. I just know things are always better when Ginny's on my side bat-bogey hexes or not." Harry said with a pleading look on his face.

"What do you want us to do?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was thinking, hoping actually, that you could whip something up for us to pursue?" Harry asked innocently.

"Honestly! Okay, so Harry, do you have any thoughts on this. At all?"

"Well, I was actually thinking we could show her what she's missing out on?"

"Wonderful!"

"Shouldn't be too hard, should it? I mean, you're both in the Head's Dormitory, aren't you?" Ron asked calmly.

"Of course Ronald! That was a brilliant idea!" Hermione squealed, pecking him on the cheek.

"I do have those occasionally, you know." Ron said, then under his breath muttered, "Always the tone of surprise," loud enough for only Harry to hear.

Harry burst into a fit of laughter, though Hermione had no clue, and Ron muttered something about him losing his mind without Ginny.

"So 'Project – Get - Ginny – Back' is now underway. Any ideas?"

**A/N So, what'd you think? Sorry you haven't heard from me in a while, school and the real world have been keeping me busy, no worries though. ****I'm just warning you that this could be the last large update for a few weeks. You might get 2 or 3 1000 word chapters during the next 2 months, because half yearlies are coming up and I need to study and do some assignments, but after that, I promise to write you guys a really special chapter.**

**Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews, not as many as I would have liked, but never the less, they brought a smile to my face, and planted many, many ideas into my head.**

**Okay, some stories for you to read:**

**Bedfellows and all it's sequels by **_**Forever LaDonna**_

**Driving Ginny Weasley Crazy Lessons by **_**SuperSpy**_

**Lavender Brown's Complete Guide to Getting Your Man by **_**lovesreading2**_

**Post match**** Euphoria by **_**QtipKiwis**_

**Need by **_**iluvfanfics1**_

**Seeking the Silver by **_**hgfan1111**_

**If you find any other good stories just let me know and I'll post them in the next chapter!**

**Also, happy birthday to **_**codyesh2**_**!**


	28. Project Get Ginny Back: Phase 1

A/N I am so sorry for not updating in ages, you know how life is, it gets in the way sometimes, not that I'm complaining

**This Chapter is dedicated to **_**US2UK06**_**!!**

**A/N I am so sorry for not updating in ages, you know how life is, it gets in the way sometimes, not that I'm complaining. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 28: Project-Get-Ginny-Back: Phase 1**

"_Of course Ronald! That was a brilliant idea!" Hermione squealed, pecking him on the cheek._

"_I do have those occasionally, you know." Ron said, then under his breath muttered, "Always the tone of surprise," loud enough for only Harry to hear._

_Harry burst into a fit of laughter, though Hermione had no clue, and Ron muttered something about him losing his mind without Ginny._

"_So 'Project – Get - Ginny – Back' is now underway. Any ideas?"_

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, then at each, and then back to Harry. They were shocked at his obvious excitement towards their plans; or, really of their lack of plans. Ron voiced his opinion to Harry, though stupidly, in front of Hermione while they were brainstorming ideas on the train.

"Mate, I have to be honest with you. I think you're way too excited about this plan than you should be. Especially considering she's my sister. My _younger _sister." Ron emphasised.

Hermione glared at him and shook her head in frustration.

"What?" Ron asked innocently, playing with a lock oh her brown hair. She pulled his hands away from her hair and stared at him.

"Ron, you've got to understand that while Harry and Ginny broke up a fortnight ago-" Harry glared at her, "he still cares deeply for her, and by the sounds of their most recent encounter, so does she. Their love isn't something that everybody gets a chance at. It's special." Hermione's voice softened as she said the last few words, and her face broke into a small smile.

Ron shook his head in disbelief, but smiled to show his understanding, muttering something about, 'girly crap getting to her.'

"So, what we have to do first is to get Ginny to prove to either you or Ron that she's still deeply in love with me? And that she regrets coming to Grimmauld Place that night and brutally murdering what we had?" Hermione nodded, though disgusted at his words. "Right. Well, no offence Ron, but I don't think Ginny will be too keen to confess her feelings to you. You know, being siblings and all." Harry said, a smile playing on his face, and his eyes glittering with passion.

Ron nodded absently, and went back to staring out of the train window into the distance, as if in deep thought. He was like that for a few minutes, not noticing the stares of Harry and Hermione, before he addressed Hermione.

"Hermione, you . . . you're a girl right?" she rolled her eyes and nodded, and he continued. "Don't girls tell each other stuff? You know - feelings stuff?"

If Hermione was shocked by Ron's in-depth statement she, unlike Harry who was gaping at Ron, didn't show it.

"Not just 'feeling stuff'," she said using her hands to implement the quotes. "Girls tell each other _everything._"

"Okay. Then, I reckon you should go act all girly with Ginny. You know, talk to her about feelings and stuff. You know, like a girl does."

"Ronald, you explain it to me like I've never done it in my life." Hermione said, annoyed.

"Well, haven't you?" Ron countered. Hermione sighed exasperatedly, and glared at him, before turning to Harry.

"Despite Ron's high confidence in my feminism, or my lack thereof," Hermione began sarcastically, "He's right. We just have to get her to talk about how she's feeling; I'll see if she'll tell me anything. If not, it's back to the drawing board. Although, I'm pretty sure that she'll tell me what's on her mind."

"Why do you say that?" Ron asked, curious.

"Oh. I . . .just have a feeling . . . That's all." She said, with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"If you say so." Ron said.

Harry smiled.

"We're almost there; we should probably change into our robes." Hermione said.

"Must you say that every year?" Ron asked.

Hermione hit him on the back of the head.

The train arrived at Hogsmeade just after dark, and after Harry had extracted himself from the crowd surrounding the train, he remembered that McGonagall had asked both he and Ginny to take the first years across on the boats, that Hagrid wasn't to go by boat, and that it was now the Head Boy and Girl's job.

As Harry passed Hagrid, he waved to his old friend, and continued the small walk to the lake. When Harry found Ginny, she was already waiting for him inside the boat. He ushered some of the small first years into other boats, and stepped into the boat.

Harry deduced that it wasn't the most pleasant boat ride he'd ever had. And by pleasant, Ginny sat at one end of the boat and Harry at the other, torch in the centre. Needless to say, it was a quiet boat ride for them both.

Harry and Ginny ushered the first years through the castle doors once they had arrived and waited in the Entrance Hall, for someone to formally greet the first years.

Instead of McGonagall meeting the first years, Professor Flitwick came down from the Great Hall and took over from the two seventh years, leaving them to continue through to the Great Hall.

Walking down between the house tables, neither one of them made any motion to start a conversation. Harry ached to hold her in his arms, reacquaint himself with her from being away from her for so long. But he didn't, he just kept on walking, and giving her sideways glances when she wasn't looking. He wanted to give her some space, and then act on his feelings. If what Hermione said was true, he could have a little hope that everything would turn out okay. Right?

Finally, they made it to the Gryffindor table and Ginny went and sat down the end next to a group of the girls from her year, now in their 7th and final year, and not with the trio and their friends. Harry looked slightly disappointed when she didn't sit with him and when he shifted his gaze to Hermione as the Sorting began, she gave him a pointed look that he translated into 'Stop looking at her, and pretend you're having a good time, even if it hurts her, she'll be more likely to tell me what's the matter!' For one glace, she was able to tell him a hell of a lot, but then, she was Hermione, you couldn't expect anything less from her could you.

So for the rest of the sorting Harry tried to look the least bit happy, and soon found himself having fun with all of his friends around him.

After the Sorting was completed Professor McGonagall stood up and greeted the students before the start-of-term feast.

"To our newcomer; welcome, and to familiar faces welcome back! I expect you are all ravishing so – dig in!"

The students politely applauded the Headmistress before turning to the food slowly appearing on the tables.

Ron took one look at the table and started piling as much food as possible onto his plate – chops, roast potatoes, vegetables, pies and breads, and started piling it back into his mouth, almost no need for the plate.

Hermione, disgusted by Ron's enthusiasm towards the food, turned to Harry, whom was sitting across from her.

"Harry."

"Harry." She repeated.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, loud enough for the surrounding tables to glance at him oddly.

"Huh? Sorry, I was in a daze."

"Hmm." Hermione said, and clicked her tongue disgusted.

"What?" Harry asked, annoyed at his friend's mood.

"I was just going to say that you should probably tear your eyes away from _her_ for one minute and start eating before everyone else notices."

"Yeah, they already think you're mental, don't want to prove them right do you?" Ron interjected as he swallowed a potato whole.

Harry glared at the two of them for a moment before reaching over and grabbed a chicken leg and some greens and began taking small bites, though enough to satisfy both Ron and Hermione.

Once the noise in the Great Hall began to rise, Professor McGonagall stood up to make a speech.

"I hope you all enjoyed that magnificent meal, and are almost ready to go up to your dorms, but I must intrude for a while longer, for some announcements. As normal, the forbidden forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, as a re a number of things which you can personally check on the extensive list on his office door." Professor McGonagall paused here for a few minutes for her last statement to come into effect before going on.

"After last year, we have had a few changes in our staffing. Professor Slughorn will be resuming as Potions Master and will take over as Slytherin's head of house. I will be continuing teaching Transfiguration. Muggle Studies will be taught by a new professor to our school; Professor Knight. Defence Against the Dark Arts will be taught by another new professor to the school; Professor Dallis. Professor Knight has gladly accepted the offer to be Gryffindor Head of house, and I hope that you will make her feel comfortable, as well as Professor Dallis." The students applauded the new professors.

"Head Girl and Boy were awarded to Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley this year, congratulations to you both, and I know you will not disappoint. Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place during the second week of the term. House Captains are to see Madam Hooch to schedule it. Now house prefects are to escort their house to their common rooms. Goodnight." As the students looked around to where Harry was sitting he could feel his face heat up in embarrassment.

"Gryffindor! First years, this way please!" Hermione called out as soon as the hall livened and people began moving about. Harry trekked back to the common room with Hermione and Ron, who were leading the Gryffindors back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Schreechsnap" Hermione gave the password to the Fat Lady.

Harry went and sat down in front of the fire whilst Ron and Hermione showed the first years to their dorms, which they returned from not soon after.

As they were sitting there chatting, Hermione noticed Ginny walk in the portrait hole and towards the head's room.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"What's the password to your room?"

"My room?"

"You know, the head's room?"

"I completely forgot about that to be honest. Um . . . let me check." Harry pulled out a piece of parchment which had all of the passwords for all of the common rooms on it.

"Bowtruckle. Why?"

"I think it's time to start phase one of 'Project: Get Ginny Back." Harry didn't know whether to be happy or upset at this statement. Happy that he could have his girlfriend back by the end of the term, but sad that he actually had to formulate a plan to get her back, as well as the fact that they weren't together at the time.

"You know Hermione, you don't need to call it that." Ron said.

"That's enough Ronald. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to talk to Ginny."

Hermione walked off from the common room, towards the Head's Dorms, where Ginny was lying abysmally upset. It had been a long day.

Hermione rapped on the door a few times, waiting for Ginny to let her in.

"Ginny? Ginny, it's me." Hermione said,

Slowly, the door opened slightly, wide enough for Hermione to fit through. Hermione slid in and sat down on the closest piece of furniture – Ginny's bed.

"How are you?" She asked finally, after a few moments of silence.

"Fine."

"Ginny-"

From the chair on the other side of the room, Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you want me to say Hermione? That I'm terrible? That I feel like a heart-breaker?"

"Ginny, why do you feel like that?" Hermione asked, standing up slowly.

"Why else? I'm in love with the damn guy! Always have been, couldn't give up on him if I tried. I attempt to do something for him and it comes back and bites me in the ass. It's not fair" Hermione didn't even bother to correct her language, never the less, Ginny continued. "I feel terrible. Hermione what am I going to do?" Ginny burst out into tears, and Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny and rocked her slowly, comforting the poor girl.

Finally, Hermione spoke again.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I have a plan."

**Anonymous Reviewers:**

**Prue:** Well, that was quite unexpected actually. Thanks firstly, I don't know how you could have found out, unless Tracey got you onto it. She's been doing that lately, what with anime and stuff. And I've only got French and English, but I'm done English and nearly done French. Lol.

**A/N So, what'd you think? Sorry again that I haven't updated in a while, but hopefully I'll be updating a little more often from now. But I'm not guaranteeing anything. I had quite a lot of fun writing this chapter, and can't wait for the next one. As always, I welcome reviews, constructive criticism. The lot.**

**Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews, not as many as I would have liked, but never the less, they brought a smile to my face, and planted many, many ideas into my head.**

**This week, I've had 2 stories recommended to me, and have not yet read them. They are from **_**US2UK06**_**, hope they're good, I'll be reading them later this week. Anyway, they are:**

**Stone Angels by **_**Starlight Soul**_

**Hogwarts Apprentices I: Gentry Green Crazy Lessons by **_**lisa roquin**_

**Some of my own personal ****recommendations:**

**Life Happens**** by **_**ColorOfAngels**_

**Taking Control**** by **_**fake a smile**_

**The Prodigal Daughter**** by **_**iluvfanfics1**_

**Time Enough**** by **_**Scarlett71177**_

**Seeking the Truth by **_**Been Reading**_

**This Means War by **_**Jeconais **_**(very funny, and really long. I love it)!!**

**If you find any other good stories just let me know and I'll post them in the next chapter!**

**PS thanks for the reviews. First reviewer for this chapter will be mentioned in the next chapter, as it's my 200****th**** review. Which I'll likely say something about next chapter, so keep an eye out.**

**So, till next time, reviews will be answered and appreciated, cause I love to know what you guys are thinking. Oh, also, if you have any ideas for names for the next chapter (anything) feel free to drop them into me, cause I really want you guys to be**** involved with this as well. You'll likely get a mention in the next chapter!!**

**Take Care everyone.**


	29. What They Don't Know Won't Hurt Them

A/N Thanks so much for the reviews

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to **_**yunie7777**_**; my 200****th**** reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They are owned my JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 29: What They Don't Know Won't Hurt Them**

_Finally, Hermione spoke again._

"_Ginny?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I have a plan."_

Harry didn't know how long he had been lying there. It'd have to be more than an hour now. It's not that he wasn't tired, because he was; really tired. He just had way too much on his mind to allow himself that much needed sleep, deprived of him for 2 weeks. '_That's a lie.' _He thought. To be honest with himself, he had too much _Ginny_ on his mind. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. His mind was full of her; the image of her; her scent; her voice, every part of her, and he couldn't get her out of his head. The sight of her curvaceous figure, her somber face at King's Cross this morning had not left his mind. It had haunted him during the train ride to Hogwarts, but he was able to push the image and thoughts out of his mind by focusing on something else; namely Ron or Hermione. But now that he was in his new room, he felt more alone than he had in a long time. It wasn't the loneliness that got to him, it just seemed to magnify everything, and no longer could he hide from it.

Giving up on sleep for the time being, he pulled his sheets back and climbed out of his new four poster bed and crept silently out of the room and into the sitting room of the Head's dorm, which adjoined Ginny's room; the other Head's bedroom, though it was rumoured that in the past it had hardly been used, and had been added just for appearance sake. Knowing this didn't make it any easier for him to be there, seeing it, and feeling the way he did. He stared at the wooden door; as if seeing through the wood and into the room, where Ginny was lying awake, looking grim, and trying to think of plans to bring Harry back to her. Every now and then she would look over in the direction of his bedroom and whisper the repeated phrase _'You're not the only one who's hurting, Harry',_ which made her feel a little worse, knowing she had caused him that pain.

But Harry couldn't see through the door, nor could he hear anything from her room, so he abruptly turned his attention elsewhere.

The fire was blazing away, and the way it lit up the room somehow created warmth throughout the whole dorm. Harry sat down in front of the fire, on the red Gryffindor rug, and pulled his legs up to his chest; hugging them tightly.

Staring into the fire didn't necessarily take his mind off of Ginny, but for the time being it was a good enough distraction. He watched the flames rise and fall, then come back up again, and dance around the wood embers. His mind soon drifted off, and he found himself sorting through his thoughts, about the day, people's attitudes, and how he felt about being back at Hogwarts after only 4 months since the Battle. In reality, it had been plenty of time to recover from such an event, but mentally and emotionally it had hardly been time enough.

Not long after he'd sat down in front of the fire, he was shocked out of his daydream. He heard light footsteps and a small cough, which was quite peculiar considering that it was past midnight, and he was the only one awake. There was no one there though, so he turned back to the fire, shaking his head. He heard the same noise about 2 minutes after the first, but still, he saw no one. Deciding that he was going insane with fatigue, he tiptoed back into his room and lay down in his cold, empty bed; he fell asleep within five minutes of putting his head on the pillow, and had Ginny-filled dreams all night long.

The next morning Harry woke and dressed fairly early so he could try to avoid Ginny at all costs. Luckily, fate was in his favour and he was able to escape from his dorm, showered and dressed, ready for the day, before she had even made it out of her bedroom, and made his way slowly around the castle to the Great Hall, where breakfast was beginning to appear on the house tables; the small number of early risers gathered around their house tables brimming with the cheerfulness of another day.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and piled a few pieces of toast, some bacon and a few eggs on his plate and worked his way through the hearty breakfast. Slowly, as he drank a glass of pumpkin juice, he noticed more and more students filing through the oak doors into the Great Hall. His breakfast lay forgotten as he stared amiably at the doors, awaiting the arrival of Ron and Hermione. _And Ginny._

That thought shocked him. Well, didn't really shock him, but startled him. He started the day avoiding Ginny, and here he is crushing over her at breakfast. He shook his head in amazement, not aware he was smiling, looking goofy.

As he was sorting out his thoughts, Ron and Hermione had entered the Great Hall and had approached him, only to find him staring off into the distance, a weird expression on his face.

Ron slid down onto the bench across from Harry, and began talking to him a hundred miles a minute about something or other, until he realised Harry wasn't answering his questions. Hermione looked on at the two of them bemused.

"Harry? You alright mate?" Ron asked Harry, waving his hands in front of Harry's focus.

Harry nodded absentmindedly, still not quite aware of their sudden appearance.

"What were you thinking about?" Hermione asked, sliding into the seat next to Ron.

"Huh? Oh, hey. I uh . . . wasn't thinking . . . I was just . . . uh . . . sleeping. Yeah, I was sleeping. That's right." Harry said, picking his fork back up and continuing to make his way through his now-lukewarm breakfast.

"Sleeping? With your eyes closed, in the Great Hall?" Hermione inquired disbelievingly, holding back a smirk. She glanced at Ron, who was trying to do the same, but was failing, and just looked like he was giving birth to a rhinoceros, which made a few on-looking first years laugh and point their fingers.

"Well . . . uh . . . you see, I was . . . uh . . . tired, and I was . . . uh . . . already here, so I just . . . you know, went to sleep . . . but I wanted to . . . know when you guys got here, so I . . . uh kept my eyes open." Harry mumbled his argument not very believable, even to himself.

"Sure. Because that's so normal. But when you're ready to tell us what you were really thinking about, let us know."

Harry grimaced slightly at Hermione's reaction, though he knew it wasn't intentional, but felt bad anyway.

"I was thinking about Ginny." He said awkwardly, hiding his expression in a mouthful of toast.

He looked up to see their expressions, thinking they'd be ones of surprise and shock, but instead, they looked at him like he was stupid.

"What?"

"We knew that, mate. We wanted to know what about." Ron said obviously.

Hermione shook her head at Ron and then looked at Harry intently.

"What Ronald meant was that it was quite obvious you were thinking about her. What was so important about Ginny that distanced you for so long, with such a weird expression?" Hermione said, and she herself doubted that she was making much sense.

"Oh, it was . . ." Harry noticed Ginny walking into the Great Hall, and his stomach churned. He couldn't face her now, not when she was still all over his mind. "It was nothing. Listen, I just remembered something I've got to do. I'll see you later." Harry said, picking up his bag and stalking out of the Great Hall.

Ron called out to him through a mouthful of scrambled eggs, saying something that sounded similar to " ut u'll tiss de howl vost".

Hermione glared at him.

"Vat?"

She shook her head.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked, walking up to Hermione cautiously.

"Oh, he left a few minutes ago, something about doing something somewhere. Or something like that. Why?" Ron said after swallowing.

"Oh, uh, no reason." She said quickly, trying to cover her mistake.

"Ginny, don't worry. I told him." Hermione said to her friend, sipping her pumpkin juice.

She remained silent.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about." Ron said seriously, then took a mouthful of his bacon toasted sandwich.

Ginny eyed him curiously before relenting and sitting down heavily onto the bench across from the both of them, where Harry had only just vacated from.

Ginny picked up a croissant sitting in front of her and began nibbling on the corner of it worriedly.

Hermione was about to say something to Ginny when an owl flew down and fell onto Ron's plate.

"Can't believe mum's still sending letters through him. That owl's too old to be flying anymore." Ron said, removing the letter from Errol's foot, and moving him off of his plate.

_Dear Ronald,_

_How are you dear? Eating well? I just thought I'd send you a quick letter with some cookies and such to keep you eating when you're studying – made them for Bill and Charlie as well. Have a nice first day._

_Say hello to Hermion__e, Harry and Ginny for me._

_Mum and Dad_

"Mum says hello. She sent snacks." Ron said distractedly, looking around the table for the box of snacks Errol was carrying. He located them halfway down the Gryffindor table, and came back munching on the end of a gingerbread man.

"Ronald, you haven't even finished your breakfast! And your mum said they're for when you're studying." Hermione hissed crossly.

"'Orry." He mumbled through a mouthful of the gingerbread man's leg.

Meanwhile, Ginny was reading _The Daily Prophet_ which had dropped into her lap after she paid the owl.

"Anything interesting?" Hermione asked, picking up a slice of toast.

"Kingsley's been named the official permanent Minister for Magic." Ginny said, skimming the page.

"That's wonderful! We'll have to send a letter of congratulations." Hermione said, searching her bag for a quill and parchment.

"Hermione, do you mind if we skip the letter for now. I need to ask you something." Ginny said, dropping _The Daily Prophet_ into her bag.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Harry."

"I was wondering when he was going to come up. What's the matter?"

"Do you really think he'll want me back? I mean, it was _my _fault after all." Ginny said, stirring her cereal meaninglessly.

"Ginny. I do. Believe me."

Ginny didn't bother arguing with her, and continued to fiddle with her breakfast. She sat there for a few minutes, pondering what Hermione had said, but it didn't really sink in.

"Listen Hermione, I have some things I need to take care of. I'll see you later. Bye Ron." Ginny said to the both of them, before rushing out of there like a bat out of hell.

"You feel bad?" Ron asked Hermione.

"No. Should I?"

"Well, I mean, don't you feel bad about going behind their backs and 'match making'?" He asked curiously.

"Ron, I never thought I'd say this, but what they don't know won't hurt them. Honestly."

"If you're sure."

"I am, and if you even think about arguing that 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' then drop it, because Harry and Ginny are a special case. They're meant to be, and by being apart they're avoiding fate."

"So. What are your plans for the two of them?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea, to be honest. But I'm sure I'll think of something."

"That's what makes you Hermione." Ron said, pecking her cheek affectionately, then went back to his cold scrambled eggs.

**A/N Okay, so reading back through this chapter it doesn't really seem to make much sense, but then, I'm the author, so I suppose I'm allowed to think that. Anyway, sorry this is a week late, it took a little more inspiration than I expected. I was actually a little disappointed with reviewers last week, of which I only received 8. I love writing, and your feedback helps me to write. I'd love to know what you think about the story, what you want to happen, what you think will happen, fanfic recommendations and any ideas you have for the story. Constructive criticism is also welcome. **

**Recommendations this week are:**

**Dead Without You by **_**JadeSeraph**_

**Time Changes Everything by **_**GinnyK**_

**Great Expectations by **_**Cassandra's Cross**_

**Little Red Wonder by **_**MarielleAster**_

**Finding Love Through Letters by **_**Classic Pairs Shipper**_

**Moving Out by **_**Birchwood29**_

**So, that's the recommendations for this chapter, feel free to recommend some to me, and I'll pass them on.**

**As always, I had great fun writing this, and I hope you feel the same way reading it.**

**Until next update, take care.**


	30. Secret Liasons With the Enemy

A/N Thanks so much for the reviews

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to ****my new reviewers: **_**hawkeye1958**_**, and **_**sofi4life**_**!**

**Note: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They are owned my JK Rowling.**

**Chapter ****30: Secret Liaisons with the Enemy**

"_I am, and if you even think about arguing that 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' then drop it, because Harry and Ginny are a special case. They're meant to be, and by being apart they're avoiding fate."_

"_So. What are your plans for the two of them?" Ron asked._

"_I have no idea, to be honest. But I'm sure I'll think of something."_

"_That's what makes you Hermione." Ron said, pecking her cheek affectionately, then went back to his cold scrambled eggs._

The news was out. The whole school knew. Ginny Weasley was angry, and she was raging a storm.

Okay, so she wasn't exactly quiet in her rage. But by dinner time, the whole school would know about her anger, and she could only hope they would keep well out of her way.

So, she was angry? No big deal, right? Wrong. Because Ginny Weasley wasn't just angry. She was definitely passed pissed off, minutes out of fuming, and was now furious. Her red hair was haphazardly thrown into a ponytail, and her face was scrunched up in an odd way. Not one to be mistaken for happiness, but more of frustration.

It was Friday. The last day of their first week back at Hogwarts. She'd just come from her last lesson of the week – Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Dallis, and to say it was a pleasurable end to the week would be a total and complete lie.

Professor Dallis wasn't to be compared to their previous Professors. For obvious reasons. Sure, he wasn't possessed by Voldemort, and he didn't cast a memory loss spell on himself. Ginny was pretty sure he wasn't a werewolf, and the chances that he was a Death Eater polyjuiced as their professor was unlikely. He wasn't working for the Minister of Magic, he wasn't a greasy git like Snape was, and she didn't even want to compare him to the likes of Alecto Carrow.

Bottom line was that he was no saint, but he was no devil either. Though signing them a 15 inch essay for the next day and expecting everyone to have it done was a pretty big ask. Everyone in the class complained and whined about it over dinner, and swore that they'd make a statement and not do it. When the next day came, and their DADA lesson began, all but two people handed in their essays. Whole lot of traitors. And, to make matters even worse, he gave detention to both of the students, despite the fact that those two people were Harry and Ginny; and the Head Students. And, did they get a hellish lecture from him about the 'certain expectations' of the two role students in the school, and how they were 'setting a bad example for the younger students'.

So, they'd copped a detention for that night, and every night next week. And were still expected to hand in their essays on Monday.

Tonight's detention they had to clean the Great Hall; top to bottom. Oh, she could only imagine how fun it would be.

Not only was the detention weighing down on her spirits, or the traitors in DADA, but rumours had started surfacing around the school, and there'd been a few articles in the Daily Prophet about her and Harry. They weren't exactly that nice either. Girls were giving her odd looks all the time, staring at her when they thought she wasn't looking, and guys kept coming up to her, flirting outrageously with her, congratulating her on dumping the 'Chosen One'. It wasn't something she was proud of, and she excused herself many times when they brought it up.

Ginny ran into the heads dorm and stationed herself at the little desk in the corner, and piled her books on top, into piles of 'required reading', 'essay' and 'nothing required'. It took her about ten minutes, but she had finally sorted out her homework and written a plan for the weekend. She was just about to start on her DADA essay when the door to the common room swung open and a grim looking Harry appeared in the doorway, and her heart wrenched for him.

She wanted to say something, anything to remove that look from his face. She turned her body around on the chair, and looked at him. He was sitting on the other side of the room, using the matching desk to sort through his books.

She couldn't keep looking at him, seeing him like that. She forgot about Hermione for a minute, and their plan to get Harry back. She knew what she had to do.

"Harry?"

Harry spun around in shock.

"We need to talk."

He didn't speak, but she stood up from her chair and motioned for him to sit by the fire.

They'd been sitting there for a few minutes, a metre apart in front of the blazing fire, when Ginny began talking.

"Harry. I haven't been fair to you. At all. I mean, I haven't exactly been telling you the truth, and I'm sorry for that."

Harry nodded, and she went on.

"I've been telling everyone lies about why I broke up with you. You, Hermione, Ron, my family and my friends. They all think they know the truth. But they don't. I lied to stop myself the heartache and pain, but it only made it worse. Seeing you that day on the train, I knew I'd done the wrong thing."

"Harry. I'm scared."

Harry placed his large hand over hers on the rug.

"Harry. I broke up with you because I was scared and confused. I was confused because I knew you could have any girl in the world, but you chose me. And that scared me. What I mean is I was scared that you would up and leave me for any other girl, and I didn't want you to break my heart. So, I broke yours instead. And I am so, so sorry."

Harry stared into the fire for a few minutes, and Ginny looked on worriedly.

"Harry. Please. Say something."

He looked up at her, and she could see the emotion in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

She was shocked. "What for?"

"I'm sorry because it's not entirely your fault. It's not mine either. It's the consequences of being involved with the 'Chosen One'. My fame got in the way, and look what it did to us. I know that if we weren't Head boy and girl, we wouldn't be having this conversation now. We'd still be sulking, walking around the school like zombies. I'm sorry that you felt like that, and I'm sorry about everything I said that day on the train. I didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry too . . ." Ginny said, but her words drifted off as she was caught in a trance. Harry's lips collided on hers, and he pressed against her with a sense of urgency and want. Their tongues met, and they rolled around on the floor, joined at the mouth.

Harry pulled away.

"You still love me?" he asked breathlessly.

She nodded her head vigorously.

"Good. I thought that was why you broke up with me. That's why I was so unbearable. Your love made me whole, and to think I'd lost it was heart wrenching."

"I could never stop loving you. Harry. Can we move on from this?"

"I think we can, if you're willing to try."

Words weren't needed for them to agree.

"To think that Hermione didn't have to do anything for us to get back together." Ginny said, curled up with her head in his lap.

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione came up with a plan to get us back together."

Harry nodded, and then the realization dawned on his face. "She was helping you get me back?"

She nodded.

"She was doing the same for me."

Ginny was shocked. Betrayed by her best friend.

"No kidding. That traitor." Harry nodded in agreeance.

"I think that its time for her to get a taste of her own medicine. What do you say?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded and smiled mischievously. She looked at the clock and jumped up.

"We missed dinner, and we have to meet Professor Dallis in five minutes in the Great Hall."

They grabbed each others hand and ran for the door.

"Wait. If we want to do this right, we have to act the part. We can't hold hands. Hermione will notice it." Ginny exclaimed.

"Even if she's not around?" Harry looked pained at the idea of letting her hand go.

"Someone will. And then that'll get to Hermione by breakfast tomorrow. You know the how rumours fly around here."

"Fine. But I think I'll need something more than that speech to convince me to let go of your hand."

Ginny smirked and pushed him up against the wall and kissed her way along his arm and up towards his collarbone when he wrenched her towards him and stuck his tongue in her mouth, and ran his hands along her sides, and he felt her squirm on top of him as she laughed into his mouth. As his hands roamed much more, and hers followed, time went on and they barely managed to control themselves before fixing their clothes, and in Ginny's case, hair and makeup and leaving for the Great Hall separately, and both in a rush. They both looked rather happy to on lookers, though no one knew why they would be so happy about going to detention with Professor Dallis.

Ginny arrived in the Great Hall first, and sat down at one of the house tables to wait for Harry and Professor Dallis, not that she had to wait very long.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Miss Weasley."

"That's alright Professor. I haven't been waiting all that long."

"Where's Mr. Potter?"

"I'm sure he's on his way Professor." As she said this, with a sour expression, Harry thudded down the stairs and burst into the Great Hall.

"Sorry I'm late Professor. I was so entrapped in writing my essay I lost myself, and only noticed the clock about two minutes ago. I ran all the way here." Harry said in between fake, short intakes of breath, purposely puffing and clutching at his stomach.

"That's alright young man. Tonight you'll be mopping the floor. Without magic. No talking. You may begin."

Harry glanced up at Ginny and winked. They got to work moving the furniture. Professor Dallis used his wand to levitate the house tables and stacked them in a corner of the room. Ginny began mopping at one end of the room, Harry at the other.

They were done in about an hour, and the both of them had perspiration running off of them like a bucket of water.

"Goodnight Mr. Potter. Miss. Weasley. I'll see you on Monday night in my room. You'll be scrubbing the desks."

Professor Dallis swept away in a Snape like way, and left the two teens standing behind him.

They separated on the journey back to the common room, and when Ginny entered, she found it in turmoil.

"Don't Ronald me!" Ron said, placing his hands above his head in rage.

"Don't be stupid Ronald! That's your name!"

"I bloody well know what my name is, you mad woman!"

"Language Ronald!" Hermione screeched.

Ginny ran over to Neville to see what was going on.

"Something about teaspoons and emotions. I only came in a few minutes ago though."

"Thanks Neville."

Ginny ran out of the common room and into the head's dorm before she was spotted by either of the pair.

She heard the shower in Harry's bathroom running, and decided to join him. She tiptoed into the bathroom and peeled herself of her clothes, before pulling back the shower curtains and letting herself in.

"Mmm. Hello." He said, turning around to embrace her in his strong, wet arms.

"Hello to you too."

"What happened to you, I thought you were ahead of me?"

"I was, but did you hear Hermione and Ron?"

"I can still hear them." They let the water run over them before they spoke. Breaking the silence.

"You feel bad?" Harry asked Ginny.

"About what?"

"You know the whole trick Hermione and Ron thing?" He asked curiously.

"Not really. I mean, she's my best friend, but she lied to the both of her. And I love her for that. Despite the fact that it's really low, she did it to make the both of us happy. And we don't want her thinking all her scheming went to waste."

"I didn't think she schemed." Harry glanced down at her to see her reaction.

"Well, you're right. She doesn't. That's more my thing. She . . . plans things with meticulous thought and preparation, with only her best intentions for us at heart."

"Well that makes me feel a whole lot better." Harry said sarcastically.

"Aww. Does this make you feel any better?" Ginny asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"A little. If you do it a bit more, I might feel better."

She kissed him on the cheek again before pulling open the shower curtain and stepping outside into a towel.

"What, no more?"

"Sorry Harry. I've got things to do. Maybe later?" She asked, smiling.

"You're a witch. You know that?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be caught being anything else. And if you're lucky, I might just . . . cast a little spell on you . . . if you're good." She smirked and let herself into her own room, leaving Harry gob smacked.

**A/N This chapter has been long coming, and anticipated. ****Some of you may think that they're moving a bit fast, but I think their urge for each other beats all that. And they were together for months before that, so I think they're fine.**

**Recommendations this week are:**

**Thank God Neville's A Coward by **_**the Wolf at Bay**_

**On the Way Down by **_**wacky-tarz**_

**Fix You by **_**Georgie Gryffindor**_

**Magical Summer by **_**xxpoeticxtragedyxx**_

**Beginning at the End by **_**amybee**_

**Harry Potter and the New Beginning by **_**muggleinlove**_

**So, that's the recommendations for this chapter, feel free to recommend some to me, and I'll pass them on.**

**As always, I had great fun writing this, and I hope you feel the same way reading it.**

**Until next update, take care.**


	31. Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic, they belong to JK Rowling

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic, they belong to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 31****: Trouble in Paradise**

"_Sorry Harry. I've got things to do. Maybe later?" She asked, smiling._

"_You're a witch. You know that?"_

"_Of course. I wouldn't be caught being anything else. And if you're lucky, I might just . . . cast a little spell on you . . . if you're good." She smirked and let herself into her own room, leaving Harry gob smacked._

Harry stood, staring at the open door where a towel clad Ginny had previously been standing. When he finally gathered enough self control to peel his eyes from the now vacant scene, he moved his muscular torso into the hot water. He turned the cold tap on sharply, and the hot tap off, drowning himself in the cool water. As the cold water ran all over his body he thought about the situation he was now in with Ginny. Not that he minded being in it, not at all. But now that he knew the truth about why Ginny broke up with him in the first place and now that he knew where her mind had been, he knew they might have to slow things down before they get back to where they were before. When she was so self doubting about their relationship. Slowing it down would ensure her that he had chosen her, and that no other woman was right for him. He knew their relationship was special, and he wasn't going to have it put in jeopardy because of his supposed fame; a fame that he didn't even want in the first place, but it was just something they'd have to get used to.

"_So sorry to disturb your thoughts, but you're getting off track."_ He told himself.

He resumed thinking about Ginny. And then it came to him. He was hit full force with shock and amazement. Amazement that he could think of something like this, and shock that he did think of it and that maybe a little bit of his mind thought it could be true, which was the most shocking part.

The truth was that Harry was confused about the whole thing. Was there an actual relationship? Were they actually back together? Or was this just a one-night stand for her? Not that anything happened, or was going to happen in the near future. But he wanted to know whether it meant anything to her, or whether it was just a silly little game she was playing?

Harry shook his head to rid it of the pessimistic and confusing thoughts which were circulating through his brain. He knew he was just getting himself all worked up over nothing, and he'd just ask her about it later, and they'd sort it all out. For now though, the cold water had down its job and was promptly giving him goose bumps all over.

He turned the shower off and jumped out, feeling around for his towel on the floor, where he'd left it upon entering the bathroom. Not having any luck, he stumbled over to the bathroom counter and wiped away the fog that the steam had left on his glasses. Putting them on, he couldn't find the towel anywhere, but then he stopped in the middle of his thoughts.

"Damn." He said, realizing that Ginny had wrapped herself in it after exiting the shower, and was probably now on the floor in her bedroom; or wrapped around her flaming hair, as he'd seen it so many times before.

He couldn't dry himself magically because, naturally, his wand was sitting on the coffee table in the Head's Common room; where he'd sat it promptly upon entering the dorm, ready for a nice long shower.

He tiptoed out of the bathroom, looking around stridently, and spotted a small pink towel lying on his bed and he quickly ran over to it, the slight breeze chilling him to the bone and, despite the colour and the size, wrapped it around his toned body. He turned around towards the doorway to see Ginny standing motionless, leaning against the doorframe, her face expressionless and saw she was holding a large, fluffy white towel in her hand.

"See anything you like?" he purred softly, though sounding slightly bitter.

"I don't know. Give me some time to re-acquaint myself and then I'll get back to you. Anyway, I only just realized I used your towel, and I was going to bring you another one, but turns out you found another one." She said distractedly. Obviously thinking about something even her mother would be ashamed of.

"That I did." Harry said softly, noticing her travelling eyes.

Ginny stood there for a few more minutes, eyes trailing and at a complete loss at what to say. Harry noted that the silence was a bit uncomfortable, but he supposed that was to be expected after the way they'd treated each other in recent times.

"Uh, Ginny?" Harry said, startling her out of her daze and she allowed her eyes to return up to his face.

"Yeah?" She said, shaking her head slightly.

"Uh . . . do you mind?" Harry asked, motioning to his nearly nude body and the small pink towel wrapped around his upper thighs.

"Oh. Right, of course. Sorry." She said, blushing wildly, she turned around and swiftly rushed out of the room with her free hand covering her eyes, which were closed and then in turn she walked into a wall, fell and lay sprawled over the floor. She gasped at the sudden contact with the floor, but continued on never the less, getting up and brushing herself off, leaving so quickly that had he blinked, Harry would have missed her stunning exit. Needless to say, she left him laughing silently to himself about the scene that had just played before him, before he realized he was dressed in a small pink towel and then started laughing even harder at himself, shaking his head.

He walked into the bathroom, completed drying off using the miniscule pink towel and dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a green t-shirt. Walking out of the bathroom, intent on finding Ginny to apologise and make sure she hadn't hit her head too hard, he played with his hair; scrunching it around until it was messy enough to suit his liking, and coincidently Ginny's as well.

While he was drying off he'd come to terms with his thoughts and his conscience, and between the two, his conscience had won and he had to do the right thing. They needed to sit down and talk about their relationship. Keep it as open as possible, and as comfortable as possible. Nobody should be having any doubts about any aspect of their relationship; if there was one. This caused him to walk faster towards her room, to clear the air and make sure everyone understood everything.

But when he walked into the sitting room, which was adjoined to his and her rooms, he found Hermione sitting on the rug in front of the fire obviously waiting for someone and he stopped short. Noticing his wand on the coffee table, he silently slipped it into his back pocket, despite Moody's head telling him not to in the back of his head, in case he had to make a quick exit.

"Hermione?"

"Oh. Hi, Harry. I hope you don't mind, I let myself in."

"No, not at all. What brings you here?" he said, sitting himself down next to her on the rug.

"I have the next phase for you. Project: Get Ginny Back has now recommenced."

"How . . . uh . . . thoughtful of you." Harry said awkwardly. _'If only she knew . . .'_

"Well, don't you want to know what it is?" Hermione asked, glancing at Harry weirdly after he had been silent for a few minutes, not probing her for the juicy details.

"Um . . . in a minute. I need to . . . use the bathroom. Hold on, I'll be right back."

Without waiting for a response from her, Harry jumped up and back tracked towards the bathroom, but turned into her room at the last minute, and quietly shut the door and leaned against it. He silently cast a silencing spell, as well as _Muffliato_ to make sure they were not overhead by Hermione, if she went looking for him.

"Harry, what have I told you about letting yourself into a girl's room? Knock first, and then you wait for them to let you in, otherwise you never know what situation you might find-" Ginny said from her bed, where she sat cross legged in a pair of short shorts and a singlet, reading a magazine.

"Not now, Ginny. Hermione's here." Harry said, cutting across her smart-ass comment.

"Oh. Should I go and say hello?" Ginny asked, distracted by the magazine.

"No. She came to talk to me about Project: Get Ginny Back." This seemed to intrigue her and the magazine was left, forgotten on her lap.

"Project what?" She asked, looking confused.

"Project: Get Ginny Back." He repeated.

"What type of a plan name is that? You should have used code words so that nobody else knows what you're talking about." Ginny asked sarcastically, though he just shook his head.

"That doesn't matter now. We never got around to discussing what we'd say to Hermione when she came up to us about our preceding plans concerning us 'getting back together'." Harry said urgently.

"Oh. Well, I suppose we just let each plan play out, but we have to show the emotions and reactions Hermione thinks we'd have. So, around everyone else, we'd have to pretend that nothing has happened between us since that day on the train." Ginny said thoughtfully.

Harry stared into one of the magazine pictures as he took this in. "Or . . . maybe we could just . . . I don't know, just foil her plans?"

Ginny's head shot up at the suggestion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, just act differently to how she thinks we should act. Changing the outcome to make her think that maybe she shouldn't bother anymore."

Ginny stared at Harry for a moment before approaching him and flinging her arms around his neck, and kissing his neck all over repeatedly.

"Well, if I thought contributing ideas to the table would get a reception like this, I would have started years ago." Harry joked, smiling.

"That's brilliant Harry! Absolutely brilliant! I don't know why I didn't think of it myself!" She said, swatting his arm gently and resuming the spot on her bed, though this time dragging Harry with her; who was subconsciously touching his neck.

"So. Tell me, what exactly did she say to you when you were out there?" Ginny asked seriously.

"Not much, other than she had the next phase for Project: Get Ginny Back."

"Seriously, who thought of that name?" Ginny asked quizzically, though rhetorical.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, waiting for Ginny to continue with her analysis.

"Okay, so pretty much you need to listen very carefully to her next plan, and tell it to me later, after she's gone. Then we'll start scheming ourselves about how to turn the tables on our resident match-maker. He-he." Ginny said, and then cackled evilly.

"Ginny. I know you're a witch and everything, but could you tone down the resemblance to Witchiepoo?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Witchie-who?" Ginny questioned.

"Oh. I forgot you grew up in the Wizarding World. Witchiepoo. She was on a muggle children's show called H.R. Pufnstuf, but she was bad. The resemblance to her you just had was uncanny; it actually freaked me out a bit, to be honest." Harry said laughing. "Oh and why don't you use an Extendable Ear to listen in to our conversation and take notes? I'm sure that evil mind of yours will come up with something."

"Oh. Sure. Good thinking. Anyway, skedaddle. What'd you tell her you were doing anyway?" Harry smiled before answering.

"Going to the bathroom."

"Harry! It's been more than five minutes! You better get out of here before she comes looking for you to make sure you didn't fall in!" Ginny said, trying to remove her smile, but failed and laughed.

Harry laughed at Ginny before squeezing her hand and removed the charms he had cast when he walked in.

"Sure thing."

"Hurry back!" Ginny whispered before he stood up.

"Don't count on it." Harry said, and Ginny glared at him. "What? She'll notice if I hurry her too much. Like she'd actually believe I want to do homework." Ginny's glare softened and she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before his hand slipped out of her small one and quietly opened the door and slipped out, leaving it open a crack.

"Sorry Hermione. Anyway, continue. I want to hear all about Project: Get Ginny Back." Harry was sure he could hear Ginny stifle a giggle from wherever she was listening in from.

"What happened to you? I thought you said you were going to the bathroom?" Hermione queried him when he got back to the sitting room.

"I did."

"Then why is your neck all red?" Hermione asked, pressing her fingers into his neck to look at the red marks. Harry silently cursed Ginny for kissing his neck and took a deep breath, trying desperately to come up with something at least partially convincing.

"I'm not sure what it is, actually." _Well, that's partly true. Except I do know what it is. It's inflamed skin from Ginny's ravenous kisses. And what nice kisses she gives . . . what I'd do for a kiss from Ginny right now . . ._

"You're not?"

"No. I'm not. You see, I was fiddling with my cauldron earlier, trying to make a potion for Potions. You know how skilled I am at Potions." Harry said, more to convince himself than Hermione.

"That's true. Well, maybe if you applied some nail polish remover to it, it will disappear." Hermione said, her eyes clouding slightly in concentration.

"Nail polish remover?" Harry asked, rather shocked at the suggestion.

"Yes Harry. Seriously, of course you knew that? Obviously, by the look on your face you didn't. Nail polish remover contains all the ingredients needed, well to be brief, to make things disappear."

"And where exactly am I going to get nail polish remover at Hogwarts?" Harry asked skeptically.

"I'm sure any of the girls would have some. They sell it in the wizarding world as well, so it's quite common among all the girls."

"Oh thanks. I'll see what I can do. Anyway . . . about Ginny?" Harry asked Hermione bluntly, trying to turn her attention away from the mark on his neck.

"Oh right. I guess I got side-tracked. Anyway. Project: Get Ginny Back is now underway, and you are making steady progress."

"I am? What exactly have I done?" Harry asked truthfully surprised.

"Nothing. It's more of what _I_ did."

"Well, what did _you_ do?" Harry asked her.

"Nothing. That's what I did. Nothing. It was actually all Ginny. You see, that morning you came down for breakfast and ate nothing, remember that morning, yeah well after you left Ginny came over. She definitely wants you back. So I think we're ready to start phase 2."

"Which is?"

"Jealousy."

"What?"

"Jealousy."

"No. I know what you said. It's just that I'm in a bit of shock actually. I mean, is that really the right way to go?"

"Harry, you know girls get jealous; Ginny's no exception to that."

"I suppose. So, what will I have to do?" Harry asked, internally grimacing.

"Not much at all. All you have to do is go to Hogsmeade with someone during the next Hogsmeade weekend; which, coincidently, just so happens to be two weeks this Sunday." Hermione explained.

"Who would I have to go with?" Harry pondered, seriously wondering how he was going to get himself out of this one.

"I'm not exactly sure. I was thinking Parvati. Or maybe Susan." Hermione said, her eyes reverting to their usual clouded appearance.

"Okay. Anything else I need to know?" Harry asked.

"No. That's all." Hermione said, leaning back onto the rug.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry saw Ginny signal him out of the corner of his eye. He was about to excuse himself from Hermione presence, but when he looked down at her, he saw her eyes were tearing.

"Hermione . . . uh . . . what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hermione. You're crying."

"Oh. Well, I suppose you heard us fighting earlier?" Hermione asked, and Harry recalled hearing them fighting when he walked into the dorm over an hour ago. It was nearly 11 o'clock.

Harry nodded, and she went on.

"It was a pretty big fight. Things had been going well, you know, we haven't been fighting that much since we got together. Then tonight we were just talking, about nothing imparticular I might add, and then we started talking about Ginny and how down she's been looking lately. He was confused and thought she should have moved on from you by now, no offence of course, but when I tried to explain to him about what she's going through, he wouldn't hear it. And that's where it all started. I think we fought so hard and violent to make up for all the time we haven't been fighting. I . . . I'm . . . I'm scared Harry." Hermione sobbed and buried her head into his shoulder.

Harry was honestly surprised at the details she had just served him with. He thought Ginny would be the person she went to with these types of problems, but then Ginny was Ron's brother; and Hermione was like a sister to him, so it kind of made sense.

Harry patted her on the back and considered what she'd just said before responding.

"Hermione, maybe you should just go up and apologise to him?"

"No! I didn't start the argument, he did. He was irrational and barbaric."

"But Hermione, don't you think you could be the better person and just apologise?" Harry asked timidly.

"No. I don't think I can do that Harry. Now, I think I might get off to bed. I'm a bit tired. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hermione." Harry said as he watched her get up and walk out of the door.

After she left, Ginny came and joined him on the floor.

"Any ideas?" Harry asked quietly.

"Unfortunately, no. I have nothing. Nada."

"Too bad that, cause I have nothing as well." Harry said.

"Actually, I do have something." Ginny said, looking into his eyes.

Harry made a noise which indicated for her to continue.

"I propose that I name the plan. Because, by the sounds of 'Project: Get Ginny Back' you are really lacking in the naming department."

Harry laughed and put his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. He sat there thinking about their relationship, Hermione's problem with Ron and the impending plans organized by both he and Ginny, and Hermione.

**A/N Okay, I've been re-reading all o****f your previous reviews (thanks a lot by the way) and they have triggered lots of ideas for the future. I initially was not going to have a sequel, but I think I might, depends on how I feel at the time. But, don't worry; the story still has a long way to go. Maybe another 30 chapters or so? Anyway, the last chapter received 8 reviews and other chapters received 1 review. I would just like to say that the largest amount of reviews I have received on current chapters (i.e. the latest one) is for chapter 27, so I would like to (belatedly) congratulate and thank you for that. Your reviews mean a lot to me, and while I try not to pressure you into writing them, I rely on them to give me ideas for further chapters, as I've already said. **

**Okay, this chapter I have a user recommendation from one of our own reviewers. I**** apologise**** to this reviewer, because I can't for the life of me remember who it was who recommended it. I wrote it on a piece of paper but it must have been thrown out. So if you are the person who recommended the following fanfic and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. The recommendation is:**

**The Bonded Heir by **_**ProfessorChris**_

**Anyway, this chapter's recommendations are:**

**Reality by **_**Trinka**_

**Harry Potter and the Haunting Eyes by **_**talulahbridge**_

**The Perks of Getting Knocked Up by **_**Nicole11**_

**On the Way Down by **_**wacky-tarz**_

**Starting To Live by **_**Romanadvoratrelundar**_

**Just One Of The Guys by **_**lovesreading**_

**Okay. So that's that. Now, again I want to thank you guys for your reviews and to warn you that if I don't post in exactly two weeks or there about it's because of 2 reasons. The first because I actually hurt my wrist at school yesterday, and I'm not actually sure yet if it's broken. If it is, I probably won't be typing much. I'm actually not supposed to be typing at the moment, but I feel it's my duty to pass on the chapters on the date I allocate them to be released to you guys. I feel bad otherwise, only because I'm the type of person who is very meticulous. The other reason is because it will be my birthday, and I might be busy with family stuff etc. **

**Looking at the computer screen, I**** apologise**** for such a long Author's note. I hope I didn't bore you too much .**

**Till**** next chapter, take care.**


	32. Sunshine and Pebbles

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic, they belong to JK Rowling

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic, they belong to JK Rowling.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my good friends Emily, Millie and Jenny, for inspiring me to write, giving me some ideas and support.**

**Chapter 32: ****Sunshine and Pebbles**

"_I propose that I name the plan. Because, by the sounds of 'Project: Get Ginny Back' you are really lacking in the naming department."_

_Harry laughed and put his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. He sat there thinking about their relationship, Hermione's problem with Ron and the impending plans organized by both he and Ginny, and Hermione._

Ginny stared out of the bay window adjacent to her, and looked out into the fields as the afternoon sun shone in on the work desk she was sharing with Hermione in the library. The shadowing effect created by the sun against the trees in the distance created a picturesque scene, with the trees shadowing over the grounds, and then reflecting into the lake.

Unfortunately, that was the only picturesque element in her life, what with being separated from Harry, beating herself up about not being with Harry, reuniting with Harry, and more recently Hermione and Ron's latest argument, her world was far from being picturesque. But, she admitted, she was happy. Unlike Hermione who sat across from her, focusing on studying a book on wards, from which she was extracting information on the 'anti-apparation' ward.

Turning to face Hermione, she looked intently at the other girl's lips and watched as they tightened and relaxed sporadically in deep thought. Her small lips curled into her mouth as she wrote furiously on the parchment, and when she paused she casually licked her dry lips, and then continued scribbling as fast as her small hands would allow.

Shaking out of her daze, Ginny continued listing the effects entailed with many of the love potions, of which she had to use to decide which is the safest to use, if used at all.

"Ginny, I meant to ask you where you were the other night. I came into your dorm to see you, but you weren't there." Hermione's voice suddenly broke Ginny's concentration, and she looked up from the chapter on Amortentia she was reading.

"I'm not sure. What day was it?" Ginny asked, a frown forming on her face in confusion.

"Friday night. It was fairly late though . . ." Hermione trailed off, and then looked down, adding something to her notes.

"I had that . . . uh detention with Professor Dallas, remember?" Ginny said, glad she had remembered that small incident.

"Oh, that's right. Anyway, no worries, I talked to Harry."

"Really? How is Harry?" Ginny asked, trying to play the part of the regretful ex-girlfriend.

"He's fine. Why?" Hermione asked, squinting and looked into the younger girl's eyes.

"No reason. I just wanted to know how he was doing." Ginny said, pulling around her neck, at her cloak, which seemed to be tightening with her every breath.

"He's doing fine. Actually, now you mention it, he's been looking quite radiant since, I don't know, Thursday?" Hermione said, tilting her head to the side in thought.

"Oh, that's just lovely." Ginny said, feigning sorrow.

At that moment, Madam Pince looked over, shushing the 2 girls for being so loud. The two girls put their heads down and continued taking notes.

"Ginny, you have spoken to him right? I mean, you live in the same dorm!" Hermione whispered forcefully at Ginny, who continued to remain silent.

Hermione

"So, what you're saying is, you've been practically sleeping in the same room as each other and haven't said more than two words to each other?" Hermione whispered, peering over the stacks of books surrounding her on the table.

"Well, yeah. I mean, if my brother did what I did to Harry, you'd . . .?" Ginny asked, trying to put herself in Harry's shoes, reliving the experience which she had put him through unaware of the consequences.

"Never speak to him ever again. I see your point, but let's not talk about him. I've been thinking about him enough for the past few days." Hermione confirmed, scribbling more notes onto the parchment after checking a textbook on her lap.

Having been updated on the Hermione/Ron situation during their limited time together in the past few days, she only knew of what Harry had told her, but could only guess the rest. She could see the heartache building in her friend's eyes, but knew better than to bring it up, foreseeing the outcome.

"I've gotta go and put these books up in my dorm, a bit of light reading before bed. I'll see you in Defence." Hermione said, grabbing her bag and one of the piles of books and rushed off in a huff.

"_Well, __I've got my work cut out for me if I want to find out exactly what's happening between her and my brother. I'll have to enlist help . . ."_

Harry and Ron sat on the grounds, each leaning against the trunk of a large tree; looking out at the shining sun from across the lake. They weren't talking, just sitting, occasionally sighing and throwing small pebbles into the lake, watching how they created a rippled effect in the water, and then as they slowly sunk to the deep blue of the lake, and then later into oblivion.

They had made their way out on to the grounds after transfiguration, during their free period, and intent on beginning their potions essay had taken out a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink each. But that was as far as they had gotten. The parchment, quills and ink lay abandoned beside them when Misty flew over their heads and the beautiful raven owl landed on Harry's outstretched arm. The bird now sat above Harry in the tree, slightly dozing, watching over the two friends.

Harry twisted his neck, watching Ron as he threw pebble after pebble into the water, seeing the shadow over his face, though not created by the sun. The difference in Ron's attitude became more noticeable as the days since his argument with Hermione wore on. He was easily agitated, barely spoke to anyone, ate less than his share of food and preferred sitting alone than being in company.

Harry felt for his friend, but not knowing exactly what the fight was about, or how it had started, couldn't give his friend any advice. Though Harry was fairly sure his advice would fall on deaf ears, he couldn't be sure that his advice would be the best to follow, after what had happened in the last few weeks of his vacation.

"How much of that essay have you done?" Ron asked Harry quietly when they heard a bell signify their next class, which was another free.

"I've written my name. But that's it. What about you?" Harry asked, glancing at the piece of parchment.

"Oh. My name . . . I forgot about that. Alright, now I've written my name as well." Ron said, scribbling his name on the parchment and then throwing it aside again.

"We should have gone to the library, get a lot more work done there." Harry mentioned after a few minutes of silence, but by the way Ron looked at him, it wasn't that good of an idea.

"Or, you know, we could just stay here. There's lots of fresh air, beautiful scenery, it's a great setting for some good learning." Harry said quickly, before Ron could say anything.

And so again the parchments were cast aside, and pebbles were once again thrown into the water, when Harry had an urge to help his two friends, and so he took fate into his own hands.

"You know, Hermione would have our heads if she knew what we were doing right now, instead of what we should be doing." Harry said, in attempt to find out something about their argument in the common room.

Unfortunately, all that this did was cause Ron to pick up the largest handful of pebbles he could and throw them as far as he could towards the lake, hoping and waiting for that grateful 'plop' signifying they had in fact landed in the water.

"I heard what happened the other night. You know, with Hermione, in the common room." Harry said again, taking a side glance at his best friend.

"Yeah. So . . . you know . . . everything?" Ron asked slowly, turning to face Harry.

"Well, only what I heard after coming in from detention with Dallas. What did happen?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not at the moment." Ron said, picking up another handful of pebbles and throwing them into the water.

"Sure. But, if, well you know, if you ever want to talk about it . . ." Harry trailed off, which was followed by a few more minutes of silence.

"Thanks, mate." Ron croaked out. "I'm going to head up to Defence. You coming?" Ron asked, standing up.

"Nah, I'll just sit out here for a bit longer. I'll see you there. Save me a seat?" Harry asked, a grin sidling onto his face.

"After all these years, you still ask me that?" Ron said, cracking a smile and walking off towards the school.

"_I'll just have to try I different method to get something out of him . . ."_

Ginny packed up her books and slowly walked out of the library, purposefully walking slowly so to not be the first one to class.

Fortunately, as she made it to the Entrance Hall fate was on her side, and she bumped into someone else, walking particularly slow.

Smiling, Ginny looked around the Entrance Hall and luckily for her, no one was around. She pulled on Harry's hand and ran straight towards the nearest closet.

Once they were securely locked in the closet, she pulled him close to her, "Hey sexy, what's got you so out of the loop." He nuzzled her neck, kissing her jawline up and down as she spoke.

"Mmm . . . not something that I really want to think, or speak about right now." Harry said huskily, and then took possession of her lips with his own.

They continued on in this fashion for the next 15 or so minutes, managing to remove both of their cloaks and shirts and Harry's tie. They were in the process of going further, when the bell rang, signifying the beginning of the next period.

"Shit, come on, that's Defence, we'll be late!" Harry said, picking up their clothes from the floor and passing Ginny's to her.

"Thanks. You go first, you're dressed. I'll be out soon. Don't wait up, Hermione might get suspicious. Love you." Ginny said, pecking Harry on the cheek and slowly pushing him out of the door, laughing.

She finished dressing, flattened her hair and exited the closet, running to Defence from the ground floor.

Luckily, when she walked in, professor Dallas hadn't shown up, so she quietly sidled into the classroom, and took a seat next to Hermione. When no-one was looking she sneaked a peek at Harry, whose face was red, and had a shadow of a smile on his face.

When she turned back, Hermione had a weird look on her face, and upon questioning replied with a smile on her face.

"Uh, Ginny, what's that in your hair?" Hermione asked Ginny, squinting into her hair.

"Nothing, why?" Ginny said, patting her hair down with her hands.

"No, Ginny you've got some cobwebs in your hair . . ."

"That's impossible, I've only been in the library today."

"Hmm. That's really weird." Hermione said, and with that turned back to her notes.

"How much of that essay d'you end up getting done?" Ron asked Harry.

"Aah, I got about four words done."

"Yeah? What were they?"

"Love Potions and, Harry Potter."

"Wow, you did a lot more than me. I couldn't decide on a suitable heading." Ron said with a grin.

**A/N Yes, that's right, I'm back from an 8 week hiatus that nobody knew about. Including myself. I sincerely wanted to write a chapter and give it to you guys, but I could never find a spare moment, and I think I had a bit of writers block. I also apologise for the shoddy plot line at the moment. I mean, what the hell was I thinking? I'm going to try and clean up the plot line within the next few chapters, so that it's less confusing and more . . . real? Anyway, so I read through everyone's reviews since the beginning of the story to try and inspire me, which you did and I came up with a few ideas, which I'm rather excited about.**

**My recommendation for this chapter is: Brighter Than Sunshine by **_**hgfan1111**_

_**Til Next Time,**_

_**Take Care**_


	33. Looping Circumstances

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic, they belong to JK Rowling

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic, they belong to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 33****: Looping Circumstances**

"_Aah, I got about four words done."_

"_Yeah? What were they?"_

"_Love Potions and, Harry Potter."_

"_Wow, you did a lot more than me. I couldn't decide on a suitable heading." Ron said with a grin._

It was the evening of the aforementioned day, and the four friends were unusually, for recent times and occurrences, sitting together in front of the fire in the nearly empty common room.

It was just after dinner in the Great Hall, and they were all unwinding from a stressing day, readying themselves for what tomorrow was bound to bring. Harry, sitting next to Hermione and across from Ginny and Ron whom were sitting on the red armchairs, looked out of the window and into the night sky where the moon was twinkling brightly, hanging along with dozens of stars shining brightly.

For the time being, it was unbearably quiet, and the only noise in the whole of the common room was the constant scratching of a quill on a sheet of parchment and the rustle of pages, both coming from a 5th year sitting near the entry to the stairs leading up to the boys dormitory. Between the four of them, the silence was so unrecognizable and uncommon it created an atmosphere not felt by them ever before. It was so fierce, yet so weak that it was affecting the four of them in ways they weren't used to. They were all morbidly unhappy, and they felt cooped up not being able to talk freely as they used to.

Aside from being quiet, that evening was far from boring, what with the situation between Hermione and Ron escalating further, and the hidden relationship between Harry and Ginny causing tension in the air. Any bystander, watching intently from the sidelines would have found the situation rather humorous, but between the 4 of them it was fairly depressing.

Harry and Ginny had just returned from detention with Professor Dallas, as they returned they separately noticed the tension between Ron and Hermione, and as they sat down the two joined them in front of the fire.

Hermione sighed, and felt her mind wander to Ron, whom was constantly on her thoughts since the weekend. Feeling the tears begin to form, she rubbed her eyes and picked up her copy of Hogwarts: A History from the coffee table in front of her. As she slung it under her arm she stood up slowly in front of the other three, and took a few steps away from them.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning; Ginny, Harry." Hermione said quietly, feeling guilty as she skipped Ron, not that he'd care. She stretched her legs and took a few more steps toward the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory. She turned her head and glanced back at Ron, and her eyes slowly clouded as she watched him stare into the fire at the glowing embers, not even aware of her leaving.

She continued on up to her dormitory as fast as she could, as she tried to prevent herself the embarrassment of crying in public. She climbed the stairs 2 at a time and ran straight into the girl's bathroom, locking the door behind her. Ever since Friday night, the fight she had with Ron had been repeatedly playing over and over in her head, so much so it was driving her crazy. She sat down on the toilet lid and allowed her head to fall into her arms, as she felt the tears roll down her face and into her arms.

"_What's on the agenda for tonight? A bit of__ practice for charms? Or maybe transfiguration tonight?" Ron said as he pulled Hermione down onto the rug in front of the fire._

"_Actually, I was thinking I'd just . . . relax for now. I've got most of the weekend to practice. And I'll still have time to study." Hermione said to the astonished look on Ron's face. "Or, if you'd rather, we could practice charms. I mean, it doesn't bother me. I just thought that we haven't spent much time together since we came back to school. And even before that . . ."_

"_What do you mean? We've spent more than half of everyday since May together." Ron, looking at Hermione like she'd just grown a foot out of her ear._

"_Yes, but we haven't __**spent much time **__together." Hermione said, __emphasising__ her words._

"_Oh. I . . . I see." Ron said as he pulled Hermione close to him and kissed the top of her head. "Let's just sit here for a while. And chat." Ron said, kissing the top of her head again._

_There was silence between them for a few minutes before Hermione spoke up._

"_You know, I just realized __that both Harry and Ginny have detention with Professor Dallas tonight." Hermione said over the noise of the raging fire in the common room; which was abuzz with chatter and other various noises._

"_Yeah, you know I forgot all about that. Wonder what Dallas will get them to do?" Ron said stretching his arms above his head and flopping back onto the sofa._

_Hermione swatted him on the leg from where she was sitting on the ground, then sat up on the sofa next to him, and leaned into his side._

"_Ron," she whispered into his ear, seeing the shivers she sent down his spine, "I didn't mean to bring your attention to Professor Dallas. Think about it. Harry. Ginny. Detention. Together." She finished, dragging the last few words out, and then climbing off of him and glancing around to make sure no one noticed their previous position._

_Recovering from her sudden sexiness, Ron stared into Hermione's eyes and repeated what she had said in his mind. 'Harry. Ginny. Detention. Together.'_

"_My sister and best mate are . . . is . . . detention . . . uhh! Hermione, you know I try to keep __**that**__ part of my sister's life out!" Ron said, covering his eyes and standing up and walking around the other side of the sofa._

"_No, you git, I mean, they might get talking and make up. Not have sex." Hermione said, blushing slightly._

"_Uhh . . . Hermione. I wasn't thinking they'd do that. I was thinking they might decide to start putting hands where they shouldn't. While clothes were still on and intact. Not having, well . . . you know. Thanks." Hermione laughed internally at Ron's expense. That was, until she saw him look towards the portrait hole and walk quickly towards it._

"_Ron! What exactly are you going to do? Professor Dallas is there, supervising. Even if they did want to do anything, and were actually in a situation to do anything, they wouldn't dare with him lurking around. Come on, you're being unreasonable." She said when he didn't respond or move._

_Ron grunted and slowly moved back to the sofa and collapsed onto it. "I suppose you're right. I mean, if you think about it they have no chance in hell of getting back together."_

_Hermione's ears pricked at this and her temper began to rise. "What exactly do you mean by that? Why don't you think they'll ever back together? Why is it that impossible?"_

"_Well, no offence to Harry or Ginny, but after all the problems they've been going through since May, it just seems eminent that their relationship won't work." Ron said, picking at the cushions._

"_Ron, relationships take work, it's not just something to fall back on every once and a while. It needs maintenance and TLC. It's like a garden, it needs to be upheld and tended. If you leave it, it will wither away and die. Relationships have problems, and you deal with them and get over them. They'll continue to build up if you just leave them. Harry and Ginny need to work through their problems, but they need to take one step at a time; and at the moment, that step is to start talking to each other." Hermione said, trying extremely hard to contain her temper._

"_Well, I don't agree. I mean, have you seen Ginny? Can't you see that she's not getting over it, and that that they're not dealing with it? I mean if anything, they're just causing each other more pain then they need to." Ron said passionately about his sister and best mate._

"_Are you saying that you don't think Ginny should be upset, and that they should just build a bridge?" Hermione asked angrily._

"_In more than a few words, I suppose I am. I mean, I love Harry like a brother, but they need to get over each other and get on with their lives. Time doesn't stop for them." Ron said._

"_I understand that Ronald, but don't you see that they have deep feelings for each other?" Hermione hissed at him._

"_Of course I bloody well see that! If their relationship is so bloody important to you, why do you even bother with me?" Ron screeched at him, as the whole common room suddenly drew their attention to the screaming match between Hermione and Ron._

"_Ronald! You know better to play with my emotions like that! What's gotten into you?__ Ronald, look at me when I talk to you?" Hermione screamed at him._

"_Don't you remember? I only have the emotional range of a tablespoon?" Ron screamed right back at him._

"_Ronald! Don't you dare bring that up. This is about your sister and best mate. Not us!"_

"_Don't Ronald me!" Ron said, placing his hands above his head in rage._

"_Don't be stupid Ronald! That's your name!"_

"_I bloody well know what my name is, you mad woman!"_

"_Language Ronald!" Hermione screeched._

_They didn't see Ginny sidle into the Common room, and sneak over to where Neville was trying to read a book on herbology._

"_Urgh . . . Hermione just get over it! Go stick your nose into a book or something. I don't want to have this conversation now!" Ron said, falling back onto the sofa._

"_Stick my nose into a book? I think that's worse than what you said in our first year! I can't believe you, getting this worked up over nothing."_

"_That's right, blame everything on me. I don't mind one bit!" Ron said._

_Hermione pulled at her hair and stormed off up the stairs to her dorm._

"Hermione, Hermione are you in there?" Ginny said, rapping loudly on the door, breaking the loop of her memory.

"Yeah, I'm in here, I'll be out in a minute." Hermione said, wiping her eyes and standing up from where she was sitting on the toilet. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. 'I look like the living dead' she thought to herself as she turned on the tap and washed her face. Wiping it dry with a red hand towel, she shook her head and pushed her tears back into the depths of her eyes.

She re-checked her appearance and unlocked the door, stepping out into her room.

"You alright? You seemed . . . weird when you left. I just came up to check on you. And it was rather awkward down there as well." Ginny said, giving her a depressing smile.

"Yeah, I'm just tired is all. I think I'm going to head off to bed. Night." Hermione said, giving her friend a hug.

"Night." Ginny said as she began to descend the stairs.

"Oh, Ginny, wait a minute. I want to ask you something." Hermione said, calling her back towards the dorm.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked curiously.

"How was detention?" Hermione smiled.

"Quiet. And my hands are sore." She indicated with her palms.

"Ouch. Alright, off to bed you." Hermione said, giggling a little.

Ginny bounded quickly down the stairs and straight into her room in the Head's dorm, grinning to herself as she used Harry's excuse of finding a broom in the closet on the way back, to make Hermione believe everything was how it shouldn't be.

**A/N I bet you all thought I wasn't going to update again after I missed it over the weekend. But alas, you were wrong! I went camping before the school holidays ended, and I needed the extra time to edit, and this was the first chance I had to update. Alright, to my American readers I'd like to announce that I'm actually going to be visiting your neck of the woods in January, and I'm looking forward to it! So watch out for me. Anyway, this week we have recommendations from **_**wizmage.**_** They recommended **

**Aspirations**** by **_**potteraholic**_

**Core of Power: Connections**** by **_**sapphire dragon92**_

**My ****recommendations are:**

**War & Passion by **_**RedBlaze1**_

**Learning to Live Again**** by **_**seeker68**_

**A Bump In The Night**** by **_**pinefresh **_**(short but sweet)**

**21 Years Old and Still As Clueless**** by **_**SonicScrewdriver**_

**Love Letters**** by **_**Jillian Jacobs**_

**Herpetophobia**** by **_**RainCloudDreamer**_

**As usual, I'll have an update for you in about 2 weeks.**

**Til then,**

**Take Care.**


End file.
